The End of All Things
by Diabolikal Luna
Summary: Nearly a year ago, I began this story and it was my first ever fan fiction. Now, I have it published on many sites and I am exceptionally proud of it. It's based on Luna Lovegood's sixth year and is a LunaRon fiction. This is complete and contains 38 Chap


**The End of All Things**

_**Chapter List**_

**1. A Dark beginning**

**2. Ginny's Troubles**

**3. An Unloyal Son**

**4. Tension and Guilt**

**5. Safety at Number Twelve**

**6. A Long Night**

**7. Diagon Alley**

**8. Confession**

**9. Where's the Express?**

**10. A New Way**

**11. A Great Day Back**

**12. The Hogwarts Quidditch Team**

**13. Prefects on the Prowl**

**14. Detention with Krum**

**15. The First Match**

**16. Cervassa **

**17. Hogsmede**

**18. Christmas**

**19. New Years Eve**

**20. Always Friends?**

**21. Solidify**

**22. A Match and a Minister**

**23. The Return of the DA**

**24. Back to the Burrow**

**25. An Invite and Attempted Kidnap**

**26. Down the Wrong Network**

**27. A Muddled Monday**

**28. The First Meeting**

**29. A Midnight Unveiling**

**30. The Kidnapping of Ginny Weasley**

**31. The Rescue**

**32.The End Draws Near**

**33. The First Movement**

**34. The Second Movement**

**35. The Third Movement**

**36. How It Will Be**

**37. Not Quite the Final Battle**

**38. Next Year Will Come**

* * *

**1**

"Why me?" Luna asked herself as s he waited for the shouts of her father to trail up from downstairs. "Why them? Why him?"

It was a large, airy room that she was sitting in. Her room. There wasn't much to show that a person was living in it, just a bed and a large Hogwarts trunk. The sky was still light outside and the grandfather clock in the hall chimed eight. The sounds of singing birds could be heard and there was a slight chill coming from the open window.

"Why didn't I stay with Ginny?" she thought to herself. "We live so close, it seemed pointless," her own conscience replied. Luna picked up a copy of "The Quibbler," that was on her bed and read the front page.

"Azkaban Escape," it said. "Death Eaters Silently Slip through."

Perhaps things would have been different if Voldemort had not come to speak to her father. They would be on holiday, searching for crumple-horned snorcacks. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be her father's best friend, and she wouldn't be under Mr. Malfoy's control.

"Luna!" her father's loud voice bellowed from downstairs. She knew what it meant. "Get down here before I blow your head off." She took a deep breath in as she began to walk down the stairs. As slow as she dared.

"Good evening." She said to Mr. Malfoy and Draco, hiding any sign of bitterness. Draco looked at her and smirked.

They had obviously come by flu powder as both the Malfoy's had obvious soot hi-lighting their blonde hair.

"Luna, go tell the house elves to serve dinner," her father ordered her. She nodded and blinked. That's all he thought of her as now- no more than a servant. Her father glared at her.

"Yes father," she said quickly, and rushed out of the room, Draco smirking at her.

"Please," said Mr. Lovegood, "do follow me." He showed the Malfoy's into the dining room as

Luna urged the house elves to hurry up. It wouldn't be just their necks on the line if they didn't hurry up. She took herself to the dining room and was displeased to see that she had to sit by Draco.

"Oh no," she said quietly to herself.

"So," Mr. Malfoy drawled as a house elf served him some stew, "he will be here tonight. My son shall also be receiving the mark," Mr. Malfoy informed Luna's father. "Is everything going to plan?" he asked, smiling at his son with hope.

"Yes," Luna's father replied. Mr. Malfoy turned so that Luna could not see them speak.

"And your daughter?"

"Yes, She does not know of her part," he said sourly.

"Good," Mr. Malfoy said, biting into a dumpling, "he will be pleased."

"He?" Luna thought to herself. "Why don't they just say his name? They treat him like a God. They probably think he is one, the way they're going on."

"Miss Lovegood," Lucius said turning to Luna, "would you be so kind as to leave? I will send Draco to get you." Luna rose from her chair and nodded, burning inside. She hated them. All of them. Ordering her around in her own home.

She sat on a dining chair, picking up tiny bits of the conversation with the extendable ears that Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George, had given her.

"You can't do that," the shrill voice of Draco Malfoy said. Luna brought herself closer to the door.

"That is the plan. It has been since Mr. Lovegood's loyalty to The Dark Lord," he replied angrily. "We can't have her blabbing off to the whole 'Order' and give us away. She may as well be of use."

Luna dropped the ears and bit on her lip. They were talking about her, they must have been. But why was Draco so worried and what were they going to do to her? She swallowed hard and leaned herself back into the wall.

It must have shown on her face that she was scared, or perhaps he was just generally feeling sorry for her, because as Draco called her in he looked at her with slight understanding. He knew she knew.

She sat back down on her chair and spooned at her food for a while.

"Eat, child," said Mr. Malfoy "Or is it poisoned?" he asked, glaring at Mr. Lovegood.

"Of course not," he said, staring at his daughter. "She's probably just a bit nervous about getting to meet him."

"I've just got stomach ache," she informed Lucius, trying to put her own mind at rest and forget what she had heard.

"Perhaps you should go and rest upstairs?" he suggested.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied, wanting to know exactly where the Malfoy's were and what they were doing, her wand loose behind her ear.

"Very well," said Lucius. "We should go," said Mr. Malfoy, held tightly onto his arm as the mark burnt into his skin. "He calls," Mr. Malfoy had been talking to Mr. Lovegood. He turned to his son and whispered in his ear. "If you let her escape, you will no longer need your eyes," he hissed, "as you will never go into daylight again."

The two adults stepped forward, exchanged looks and left the house via the flow network. As they left, Luna looked at Draco with a sense of dread.

**

* * *

**

**2**

"I wish she had come to stay with us," the small figure of Ginny Weasley said to her mother as she forked some potatoes into her mouth. "She hasn't even replied to any of my letters," she said sadly.

"Well, I'm glad she's not here. Mental!" Ron said, glancing over at Harry for support.  
The Weasley house seemed very big now that only four Weasley's remained living there. Fred and George were living in Diagon Ally, Percy was still not speaking to his parents and Bill and Charlie were still at their usual jobs. Mrs. Weasley shot Ron a frustrated look.

"Perhaps they decided to go on their holiday?" she suggested, trying to calm her daughter. Ginny and Luna had become good friends since last year. Best friends in fact.

"You'll have Hermione to talk to soon," Ron, thinking that Ginny just wanted some female company. The ghost image of Luna settled in his mind. The tall, strange, dirty blonde haired girl that seemed to have an obsession for laughter and dottiness. If he knew how her life had changed, how she had changed, he may have thought differently.

"You should be nice to Luna!" Ginny shouted, making Mrs. Weasley drop her fork violently.

"She helped just as much as you last year!" Ginny shouted, referring to the Harry Potter Rescue Mission.

"Well! Nobody asked her to come along!" Ron said, arguing his case.

"And how would you have gotten there?" She shouted. "She was the one that knew about the Thestrals, Ginny said so crossly that there were tears in her eyes and she could hardly think about what she was saying.

"Children!" shouted Arthur Weasley, making them all jump. Harry had become very interested in his peas since the argument had started. What Ginny was saying was true but he didn't want to get on Ron's bad side, especially since he was at his house. "Ron, it's not up to you if Luna stays with us, and Ginny, there are still two weeks of the holidays left."

Ginny sank into her chair and Ron's ears turned pink. He didn't look at Harry in case he was smiling, or watching.

"I'll write another letter to her tonight. Maybe she hasn't been getting them," Ginny suggested, kicking back her chair and going upstairs.

"Perhaps you to would like to do a bit of de-gnoming," Mrs. Weasley told the two boys, rather than suggested.

"Sure thing Mum," said Ron. Attacking a couple of gnomes was bound to make him feel better.  
A member of the Ministry suddenly called for Mr. Weasley. Apparently they had a hint on where a couple of Death Eaters were meeting in the area.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Harry said, unsure that he should bring up the topic again. "Luna, I mean."

"No. Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically, stunning a gnome.

"Ginny's right though."

"Oh Great. Now you're against me to! She's Loopy Harry."

"Doesn't mean that she's not nice," Harry said, remembering what she had told him about her mother and her missing possessions.

"Don't you find it odd," Ron asked, "that for four years we know nothing of this girl and suddenly she's helping us." Said Ron, braking his own record in height.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, feeling sorry for Luna.

"I reckon she's working for You-Know-Who!" He seemed pleased to finally get this out. Harry looked at him puzzled. The idea wasn't far fetched.

"Well, I guess it is odd," he said, not wanting to say yes, or disappoint his friend. "But then again, she is odd."

Ginny stared out of her window, biting on the end of a Muggle pen as she wrote a letter to Luna.

Dear Luna,  
We are still friends aren't we? It's just really strange how you  
are ignoring me. I do hope you are ok. And what happened  
to "The Quibbler"? You used to send me a copy every week.  
Mum still says you can stay. We'll have loads of fun bothering  
Ron. Oops I forgot Giggle.  
Well, please reply.  
Ginny

She tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg and opened the window for him. The weight made him drop for a couple of seconds and then he soared to an easy fly.

"Please hurry," she whispered. "It's not like you have far to go."

**

* * *

**

**3**

Luna cowered down into a chair silently, not wanting to look at Draco anymore but forcing herself to do so.

He couldn't let her go. Not after the threats his father had given him, but after all, she was just a girl. A strange one, but a girl.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, unaware that Luna was watching his every movement.

Luna stared at Draco, as if trying to read his mind.

A small voice inside Draco's head was shouting at him. Telling him to help her escape, give her a chance. He wasn't his father. He didn't like this new emotion, pity. After all, his father had killed many people.

Luna continued to sit motionless, as if she had already died and passed to the beyond lands of time. She was beyond tears and thoughts now.

"What are you staring at Lovegood?" Draco asked, his temper quickly rising.

"The end," she replied densely, even amazing herself. Maybe her father becoming a Death Eater was a good thing. Now she would finally get to see her mother again.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" he replied slowly, understanding what she had meant by the comment.

"And why do you care?"

"I don't," he glared. "Just trying to make time pass quicker," he continued to lie.

"Heard you speaking," she muttered truthfully, loud enough for him to hear but with her head bowed slightly to show that she was ashamed.

"An eavesdropper, impressive," he said, a smile crossing over his face. "Well, might as well fill you in a bit," he continued. "Your father has sold you to the Dark Lord," Draco said this as though it was the highest of honor.

She stared at him, opening and closing her mouth like a small goldfish.

"He..." she started, but Draco raised his hand, she quickly stopped.

"It's very unpleasant knowing you," he told Luna. "But I couldn't face killing you." She gasped jumping from her seat and pulling out her wand, unsure if he had his. "Calm down," he mocked almost kindly and Luna put the wand back behind her ear. "I give you permission to run."

She stared at Draco blankly. "Why?" she asked first. "Won't they punish you?" she finished suspiciously.

"One, because I'm not a blood thirsty git," he announced to her, "and two, not if you make it look like you attacked me."

"Are you sure?" This question was more for an answer to the "blood thirsty" part, she eyed him even more suspiciously.

Draco rolled his eyes at Luna. He was trying to help her, yet she was scared, intimidated by him. Good.

"Give me your wand," he ordered. "Give it to me now!" he shouted again. She took it from behind her ear and passed it to him quicker than you could say 'accio.' "Morcotus," he said aiming her own wand at her face. "You should have done what I said," he told her wearily, knowing that there was no time for a question and answer session. She looked as if she had been turned into a zombie.

He put her wand in the pocket of her genes and pushed her out the door. Luna began to walk in a straight line into the now twilight night.

Draco walked back over to the fireplace and positioned himself as if he were running. He picked up an orange and green vase.

"This better be worth it," he muttered before hitting himself around the head. His last thoughts being, "wish I'd brought my wand" and, "that was affective."

**

* * *

**

4

Mr. Weasley arrived home quite late, looking sad and flustered. He was tired, but ready to instruct and order his family about.

"Bad news Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, expecting the worst and making him a cup of tea. Harry and Ron, who were doodling on funny pictures of Professor Snape, quickly looked up, but Ginny remained glued to her book. A very Hermione pose.

"The very worst," he took a gulp of the tea, not bothered that it scolded his mouth. "I'm afraid we shall have to go back to Grimmauld Place," Ginny quickly looked over her book.

"Why?" She asked abruptly. Arthur looked troubled, not wanting to tell his daughter the bitter truth.

"Well, it seems that he-who-must-not-be-named, is 'working' in this area." Mrs Weasley dropped a mug and Harry's heart turned upside down. Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't his scar warned him like it usually did? Mr. Weasley was tugging at his collar. Ron looked at him, eager for more information.

"Well," he paused, all faces watching him, "I was just at the Lovegood's house..."

"I knew it!" Ron shouted jumping up. "She's," but Mr. Weasley but in before Ron could finish his sentence.

"Dead."

There was an unpleasant silence. Ginny made a small wailing noise and ran to her room half shouting and half holding back tears.

"I sent her a horrible letter."

Mrs. Weasley turned very pale.

"We must get you away from here," she told Harry sadly.

"What was it like?" Ron asked his father, his stomach full of guilt. Mr. Weasley looked reluctant to tell, but Molly nodded.

"Green flash, must have used the killing curse on them." Harry suddenly had a huge feeling of understanding. He knew that pain, yet he had had to put up with the memory for seventeen years.

"Mr. Lovegood was dead by the fire and Luna was no where to be seen," he finished sadly.

"She may still be alive then!" Harry blurted out. 'Hero Mode' kicking in.

"Poor girl," Mrs. Weasley started ignoring Harry's comment. "You'd better pack," she told Ron and Harry. "I'll go talk to your sister."

Ginny was sitting at her desk with her head in her arms when Mrs. Weasley came in to talk to her. She stared sadly.

"Ginny Dear," she said softly.

"Go away," Ginny shouted though croaks and sniffs.

"I'm sure Luna didn't."

"Of course she did," Ginny shouted raising her head to show puffy eyes. "There was something bad happening and I couldn't help." She rubbed her eyes fiercely.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny until the girl was to out of breath to cry.

"Only sixteen," Ginny moaned.

Ron in the mean time, piled things into his Hogwarts chest feeling very tense. Neither himself nor Harry had said a word and they could hear Ginny crying.

"You all right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "You?"

"Fine," Harry lied. Truth was that he didn't want to go back to Grimmauld, because that was Sirius' home. Not his.

"I feel bad," Ron admitted. "I shouldn't have said that stuff. She wasn't that bad," he finished half telling the truth but wanting to defend himself.

"Not your fault," Harry muttered.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, his heart rate speeding. "There is someone by the..." he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Ron knew who it was. "Mum! Ginny!"

**

* * *

**

5

Luna continued to walk half aware of what was happening and half wanting her mind to stay away. It wasn't fair, she didn't understand. She knew she had to get away and she was trying to find someone to go to, to find help from but who would believe her.

Luna's head was hurting and there was a colorful bruise appearing around her left eye. She was so tired, she couldn't walk anymore, and how long had it been anyway? She sank to the ground in a curled up heap. Barley five minutes had passed when a loud cry called for her.

"Luna!" The scared yet relieved Ginny Weasley sank onto her knees. "Oh God!" she said quietly and looking at her mother who had been following close behind. "Please let her be okay."

"Lumos," Mrs. Weasley said clearly, aiming her wand at the ground like a torch. "Oh dear," she said timidly looking at Luna. "At least she's alive," Molly pointed out, seeing Luna twitch.

Voices were echoing inside Luna's head, no, outside. She wanted to wake up. She tried forcing herself so that she could tell them what had happened. It was no use. Her eyes stayed firmly shut.  
Mrs Weasley summoned a stretcher and magically lifted Luna up onto it. She then held her wand steadily so that she could carefully take her back to the Burrow.

"Ginny, run ahead dear and tell your father to get the ministry."

"Mum, I want to stay with Luna," she said quietly looking at her still friend.

"NOW!" Mrs Weasley shouted and Ginny ran off. It wasn't a long way, probably less than fifty meters, but that little bit of time may have helped.

Ginny ran back home shouting for her father, but it seemed that he had already thought ahead. Sitting on one of the bright couches, was Albus Dumbledore. Well, wherever there is a problem, he always seems to follow, mainly to make things right.

He stirred at the sounds of Ginny's voice and wasted no time in asking her where Luna was. He looked a lot more ill than usual. His long silver beard and hair was untamed, his clothes slightly dirty and he looked old and tired.

"Mum's bringing her," Ginny said timidly. She always felt like this when she was around Dumbledore. Of course, it was her that had caused him major time trouble in her first year at Hogwarts.

Right on time Mrs Weasley brought Luna into the room. Harry and Ron were watching from the top of the stairs, unsure that they would be welcome.

"Well," said Dumbledore removing his half moon glasses to rub his eyes, "we cant take her to Mungo's." He meant the wizarding hospital. "We can't risk her being attacked again." He thought silently for a while. "We'll have to take her to Grimmauld with us. I will send Poppy to come and see what she can do for her." Albus seemed to think this was the best solution.

"Should we wake her though?" Arthur asked, thinking how hard it would be to send the unconscious girl down the flow network.

"Yes. But don't ask her questions." He added this mostly in the direction of the kids. "She will need to tell me first." He turned to Harry. "A word if you don't mind."

Mrs Weasley managed to wake Luna with a simple spell. She was crushed by a sudden hug from Ginny.

"Gins?" she asked puzzled. "How did I get here?" No staring, blinking, laughing, or strangeness.

She sounded … ordinary. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Harry went to speak to Dumbledore in private while Ron went up to bring the three trunks down. It somehow took him four journeys but they were down.

"We are going where?" Luna asked Mrs Weasley. She was obviously still out of it: aware of where and who she was but not of what was happening.

"Sirius' old home." Ginny whispered so not to distress Harry any more than he already was.

"Luna, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley started, "you two go together. Then Harry, you go with Ron. I'll be there shortly. Arthur will be waiting for you."

Luna rubbed her head and stumbled slightly, as she was so dizzy. Ron had to giggle into his hand and Ginny shot him an evil glance. She had to help Luna a lot as they traveled via the flow network.

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley. "Take Luna to the Kitchen," he started. "Poppy Pomfrey is in there. She'll fix you up," he told Luna and waited at the fireplace, "we'll all be safe here."

**

* * *

**

6

"Well dear," Madame Pomfrey said kindly. "There's nothing I can do for that eye of yours. Not worth it, but after that potion I dare say you are feeling better?" she asked Luna.

Perhaps Poppy had not noticed that Luna's tongue was lolling out of her mouth, or that she was holding her nose. It had been the most disgusting tasting thing that she had ever put down her throat, Ginny giggled as Luna nodded.

"Well," she said happily. "Best be off-- the Caribbean can't wait!" and with a small pop she apperated out of the room.

"You ok?" Ginny asked Luna, who was gulping down pints of water. Luna raised an eyebrow.  
"Guess you don't want to talk about it?" Luna looked at her timidly and shook her head.

"Not now," she replied quietly. She didn't want to tell them what happened, what her father was and who had helped her escape.

"Ah well!" said Ginny with a smile, "I'll tell you something that may make you feel better."

"What?" she asked curiously whilst blinking her huge, silvery-blue eyes.

"We're both Prefects!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna looked at her wide-eyed. "Professor Dumbledore told me-- well actually he told Mum, but you know how I love those ears!" Luna giggled. "So I would appreciate it if you looked shocked when the letters come though." Luna stared. "Yeah! Like that!"

They both fell into fits of laughter.

"You two all right?" asked Ron, peering around the door. He had expected the laughter to be coming from Luna and was shocked to see that Ginny was helping a great deal.

"Fine!" Ginny said beaming. Luna turned around and turned pink at Ron's voice.

"Woo!" he said before she could say hi. "I've never seen so many colors before," he announced looking at her eye. Luna turned as red as Ginny's hair and turned away. "Even during a quidditch accident."

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. "Say sorry," her brother had been getting on her nerves recently. He thought that he ruled the house now that he was the oldest child.

"Nah," said Luna. "Its ok," she added quietly, "I mean, he is right!" she was looking into a mirror that was hanging up on the wall. "I hope it goes soon."

"Ah, well," Ron cooed, trying to steer away from the subject. "Mum wants you."

Luna and Ginny followed Ron upstairs. No screaming of Mrs. Black echoed around the walls and there were no evil house elves scuttling around. It was quite peaceful, like a home.

They reached the second corridor on the third story and saw Mrs. Weasley summoning clean blankets for three beds.

"Three?" Ginny asked her mother. Ron had gone into the room opposite where Harry had been sitting on his bed waiting. "Are you sleeping with us?"

"No dear," Molly said lighting up the fireplace, "Arthur's gone to Hermione's house. I wish he could have waited till morning. Poor people, they'll probably call the," she stopped. "Oh... what did Harry call them? Peasemen."

Luna looked at Ginny's trunk and realised that all she had of her own stuff was a wand. Mrs Weasley smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear," she said kindly. "You can borrow some of Ginny's clothes tonight," she told her. "You're about the same size, perhaps a bit taller and tomorrow I'll take you down to Diagon Alley. There's no way you can set foot in your house."

"And Luna owes me a ice-cream!" Ginny said happily. "Ah, don't worry. She's got a vault full of money. Her father was the editor of the Quibbler," Ginny told her mother who was giving her a disgusted look.

"I haven't got my key," Luna told them quietly, her head facing the floor. "I don't know how to get in with out it."

"Don't worry, love." Mrs. Weasley said, "Dumbledore can sort that out," she smiled and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. He had been trying to listen to the conversation, to see if he could find out what had happened to Luna that night. "Of all the rude and over hearing ... son... you ever do that again ... and you will never fly again," she continued to shout. "Clear?"

"Crystal," he croaked.

Luna stared around the room for a little while. Ginny was muttering about clothes but only a couple of words were sinking into her mind.

"I guess you could ware these," Ginny said eventually. "Luna?" she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Earth to, Luna," she said giggling. Luna snapped out of her thoughts.

"Were you thinking of my brother again?" Ginny asked mockingly, hands on hips.

"Sorry. No. And they're fine," she answered all at once. Ginny shook her head. "You need some sleep mate. The bathrooms next door," she handed Luna a pair of blue pajamas and opened the door for her. Ginny went to write in her diary.

Knocking on the door, Luna waited as a deep voice shouted.

"Hang on!" and about five seconds later Ron came out wearing a very strange set of nightclothes that had a picture of the Chudley Cannons on them. Luna held her mouth tightly together, Ron walked past unconcerned. It only hit him that she had seen what he was wearing as he reached his room.

Luna changed quickly. The clothes fitted fine, but all she wanted to do was try and forget everything. She went back to the room and pulled herself under the covers of her chosen bed.

"Night," she said to Ginny quietly.

"Yeah. You don't mind if I leave the light on for a bit?" Luna replied with a shake of her head and fell asleep within the minute.

It happened again. All night. She could remember every last detail. She almost wanted to and forced herself to stay asleep so that she wouldn't have to speak.

**

* * *

**

7

"Luna, wake up!" Ginny was shouting into Luna's ears. "Oh for god's sake," she moaned.

Light was making its way though the small windows, shining down on her face, making the bruise look even more colorful. Ginny was fully dressed and desperate to get Luna up so they could hurry to Diagon Alley.

"Aqua lotus," Ginny said and water squirted over Luna's face from her friends wand'

"Blah!" water dribbled out of Luna's mouth. "What?" Luna asked, jumping out from under the sheets-- dripping with cold water. "What did you do that for?" Luna inquired, blushing for nobody.

"It's ten in the morning, Luna," Ginny said laughing at the look on her friends face. "Get dressed and come down stairs," she handed Luna her clothes that Mrs. Weasley had cleaned during the night and left the room.

The memories of the previous night flooded back to Luna but she shook them away. "It's over now," she assured herself.

She walked down the stairs slowly and found her way to the kitchen. She could see the back of a tall, bushy haired girl talking to Ron, Harry and Ginny. It was Hermione. She quickly sat beside Ginny. Hermione's eyes followed up to the bruise but she said nothing.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Luna kindly. To Hermione's surprise she smiled and nodded, facing down onto the table.

"There you are," said Mrs. Weasley coming in with some letters. "Dumbledore was kind enough to drop these off. As we have to go anyway, we might as well get it over with," she handed each of the children their letters. Ginny's and Luna's were slightly heavier, they quickly exchanged smiles.

"Ahhh!" screamed Ginny, holding up the prefects badge.

"Me to!" Luna said, with a huge unnoticeably fake smile.

"Another prefect in the family!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at her youngest child.

"Congratulations, Ginny dear, you to, Luna," Hermione also congratulated the two girls as did Harry and a very reluctant Ron. "Here you," said Mrs. Weasley handing Luna a small key. "Dumbledore also dropped this off."

No More than ten minutes later, very dusty groups of people were gathering beside the inn at Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna were all brushing themselves off. Hermione on the other hand, used a nifty little spell to clean herself off.

"Right then," Mrs. Weasley started. "If you three give me your lists," she gestured to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "I'll get your stuff Luna-- you'll be safe down here, but Ginny will go with you. Meet back here in about two hours, Ok?" everyone muttered a 'yes' and Hermione and Harry both handed Mrs. Weasley their lists and some wizard money.

"Come on," said Ginny, directing her in the way of Gringotts. "The people at the bank scare me a bit so the quicker we get out the better," she informed Luna, "plus—you owe me that icecream!"

They walked up to the bank and ran up the stone steps. Past several security goblins.

"Is it me? Or has security been upgraded around here?" Luna told, rather than asked Ginny, who nodded in reply.

"Vault twelve twelve," Luna told the goblin at the desk.

"And do you have your key, miss?" he asked Luna.

"Yes," she replied, handing him the small key.

"Very well, Randy Toes will take you down," he called for one of his employee's who directed the two girls to one of the speeding carts.

"I love this bit!" said Ginny as the cart started to speed in the direction of Luna's Vault. She didn't like to admit it in front of Ginny, but it made her feel sick.

The goblin unlocked her vault for her and she scooped up as much money as she could fit into her strap bag. Ginny looked at the gold sadly.

"I'll buy you a nice present!" Luna said happily. "Gosh. I wonder what Daddy will say when he sees some of his gold has gone!" she giggled and Ginny suddenly felt very guilty. Knowone had told her yet.

Luna and Ginny walked out of the bank a couple of minutes later, laughing and giggling about the ride. Luna suddenly stopped in her tracks and Ginny looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her, heart leaping with a sense of trouble. Luna used her head to point in the direction of a blonde-headed boy that was walking in their direction.

"Malfoy," said Ginny, spitting out the word. "Oh, and look where he's coming," he walked to where the girls stood. Instead of coming out with a witty comment though, he drooped his head and continued to walk or rather limp.

"Did you see his face?" Ginny asked. It was true. Draco's face was all swollen and bruised down one side. "That's odd," Ginny giggled. "You're like a matching couple," Luna laughed timidly and they continued to walk.

After buying a lot of new school supplies, clothes and sweets, the two girls wondered to the magical pet shop. Luna looked around at all the animals. She had always wanted to run her own pet shop, yet at Hogwarts she didn't even have an owl.  
"I still owe you a present," Luna told Ginny.

"And an ice cream!" Ginny smiled jokingly.

Luna pointed to a group of owls. Ginny's eyes brightened as she realised what Luna was suggesting. "I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind," Luna said smiling at all the animals.

Luna left the shop several minutes later, with Ginny close behind her.

"When you shop, you really shop!" Ginny said. "Do you really need an owl, cat and rat? That's bound to cause problems," said Ginny with a slight look of amusement. She couldn't stop thanking Luna for her own owl. It was a tawny called Olly.

Luna was being followed by a beautiful black kitten with the most original name ever, Blacky. She had an owl in a cage that went by the name of Sumer, yes, one m and a very sleepy rat was sitting on her shoulder, he went by the name of Nor.

They piled up their bags and waited for Mrs. Weasley and the others to arrive. They all had a bit of a shock when they saw how many pets and how much stuff Luna had.

"Ok," said Mrs. Weasley, somewhat shocked but slightly amused. "Team up," she looked at the stuff and muttered under her breath, "this may take a while."

**

* * *

**

8

People say that time slows down when you are sad, or desperate for it to speed up. They also say that it fly's by when you want something to last forever. But I promise you, this is not the case, each day has exactly the same amount of hours, minutes and seconds. Unless ... no we won't go into that.

"I can't believe it's the first of September tomorrow," Ginny shouted at Luna so that she would remove the charm that she had put on herself. The reason for this charm, was that the two girls had charmed cursed some of the kitchen pots to sing 'Weasley is our king' for ten minutes, every time Ron went into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, he had just gone to get himself a butter beer and a whole new verse started. "Weasley is our king. He really needs a Queen. Quidditch just isn't his thing. Then again, we can't sing."

"Yeah," said Luna nodding sadly after removing the charm. "I was beginning to like this place. I mean, once you got rid of that mirror," she told Ginny. By 'getting rid', she meant, 'smashing into a billion pieces.'

"Dumbledore's coming tonight," Ginny informed her. Luna suddenly felt sick. He hadn't been back since he had brought their letters and she was sure that she knew what he wanted.

"Great," she sarcastically thought loudly, Ginny appeared to read her mind.

"You haven't forgotten have you? I mean, I don't know what happened to you and I'm not that bothered," she added quickly in case Luna got the wrong impression. "I wouldn't want to remember something like that," she thought back to when Voldemort controlled her with the diary in her first year and shuddered.

"Oh," Luna started to speak. "No, I dream it every night," she said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ginny, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "I don't supposed you could un-bewitching those pots. I don't really want them singing while I cook," she was cross but amused by them.

"Sure thing, Luna?" Luna quickly flicked her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The pans instantly stopped singing and Mrs. Weasley seemed to relax.  
Molly left the room muttering, "What would Albus have said?"

The two girls laughed and went back to playing their game of wizard's chess that they had been neglecting.  
"You're almost as good as Ron!" Ginny praised Luna as her Queen got battered and thrown a-side by one of Luna's castles.

Ron and Harry were sitting up-stairs checking through their Hogwarts chests to make sure there wasn't a last minute rush in the morning. Hermione was instructing them on how to get everything in it and still have space for last minute objects.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as a pair of Harry's socks flew past his ears.

"What?" she asked innocently. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Harry?" both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just thinking," he muttered. What did it matter to them? Why should he pour out his heart to a couple of friends?

"Oh my!" Hermione said, pretending to be shocked. "Really?" she added, "well. Couldn't you have saved it for last years OWLS?"

The OWLS. Hermione had been top of everything, except Defense against the dark arts. Harry had somehow beaten her with some extra marks. Ron, also, had some very good marks, including divination. He got an outstanding to his disappointment.

"Well. You two had better hurry down stairs," Hermione said quickly closing her own trunk. "Dumbledore's coming tonight and I expect your mum will go mad if you're not on time!" Hermione left the room leaving Ron and Harry to have a very childish pillow fight.

"Are you sure Ginny doesn't still like me?" Harry asked Ron out of the blue.  
"What?" Ron said shocked and then smiled, "sure," he lied. Truth was, he hadn't got a clue about whom Ginny 'liked.' "Better go down stairs," he said wanting to get away from the topic.

"Yeah," Harry replied densely.

Luna and Ginny were dressing up the dining room when the two boys came downstairs, and Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley serve the food out onto large plates. They both sat down at the chairs at the end of the table and waited for them selves to be told off. They always did something wrong.

"Ah. Good," Dumbledore said sneaking up behind Harry and Ron making them jump. "Nice to see you staying out of trouble," he said with a chuckle, Mr. Weasley following him, Lupin, close behind.

"Professors!" said Harry suddenly, mainly looking at Remus Lupin.

"All right, Harry?" he said in a very Sirius voice.

"All right, everyone," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "Take a seat."

Dumbledore quickly sat down. As nice as he knew Molly Weasley was, her bite was worse than her bark. And I mean it, that way round!

After a very delicious small feast. Lupin left with Mr. Weasley and Hermione went up stairs to finish of some summer school work.

"Well. I must say Molly. You put my house elves to shame!" she blushed and Harry thought that it was a good thing Hermione hadn't been in the room. "But now," he said turning to Lunah "as the newly elected temporary minister of magic, I really must know what happened the other night."

Luna sank into her chair; she didn't want to talk about it. As horrid as her father had been to her, she didn't want him going to Azkaban. She looked up at Dumbledore and sighed, wishing that Ron and Harry would leave.

"Well," she started, "I."

"Go on," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, she seemed very interested.

"I knew something was wrong when my father didn't pick me up from the station on the first day of the holidays," she started and Dumbledore nodded. "I went home on the night bus, and he wasn't at home. At all," she took in a deep breath. "He didn't come home for a week," Luna started to feel her eyes going blurry, "and when he did start coming back, there were always two people with him."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said and Luna continued.

"Lucius Malfoy and Bella something or other."

"Sirius' cousin," Albus muttered. "Please continue."

"Well. That night," Luna said, missing out a couple of weeks. "We were expecting Lucius and Draco to come. Of cause they did," she didn't need to explain how he had got out of the prison, she thought. "And they were talking about me and I listened through the wall, heard that they had given me to the dark side, wanted me dead, so I ran," she said quickly, missing points but not lying.

"Yes," said Dumbledore who had seemed to understood everything. "But that doesn't explain where that lovely bruise you had, came from. Or why Voldemort was so interested in your father." Only Mrs. Weasley and Ginny flinched, Luna felt her heart bounding.

"Well..." she said wiping her eyes. "My father was the one that helped them escape from Azkaban," she choked on her own breath. "I ran into a tree," she said quietly-- The first proper lie she had told. She owed Draco and knew it.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I must leave now. Thank you again, Molly," and with that he disappeared with a small pop.

"Are you ok, Luna?" Ginny asked her. Luna had now gone up-stairs, claiming that she needed to pack. Ginny knew this wasn't so, as both the girls had done their packing in the morning.

Hermione's trunk was now back in her own room, as she had wanted to talk to the boys earlier. Luna was sitting on her bed sadly.

"I guess they will send my father to Azkaban now," she said. "They'll get me for sure now. He will," she said finally, getting rid of the bad feelings. Ginny looked down.

"No he won't," Ginny tried to assure her friend.

"He will!" Luna shouted, half crying. The other three next door, could hear and Hermione wondered if she should go and help. Ron pulled her back and shook his head. Truth was that he wanted to hear the conversation.

"Luna," Ginny said, almost turning shy. "They killed your father. I was so surprised when Dumbledore didn't tell you," this had been bothering Ginny for some time.

"I didn't mean him," she said quietly. Breathing in deeply. "My father deserved it," she informed Ginny, not really meaning it.

That night there were a lot of bad feelings in the house, which was a shame. Tomorrow was the start of a new school year. And hopefully it would be a great one.

* * *

**9**

"Wake up, girls!" Mrs. Weasley said tugging on Ginny's covers, "rise and shine!" she said with a huge smile. Hermione, Ginny and Luna looked at her with misbelieve. Eyes puffy with sleep and yawning, they each swung their legs out of bed.

"All ready?" Ginny moaned, actually quite pleased. "What shall I put on?" she asked, looking at her trunk.

"Clothes. Please," Luna added with a big grin. She didn't want to think about last night. For once she had had a different dream. One where she was talking to Ron without blushing, giggling or looking like a clown.

"You know what I mean," Ginny replied sourly.

"Go straight into your uniforms," Mrs. Weasley ordered them. "You will look a lot smarter. There won't be many muggles around," she left the room so that the girls could get dressed. The reason that there wouldn't be many muggles around was because there was a very pleasant thunderstorm clashing around the sky.

"I'm going to feel out of place," Luna told Hermione and Ginny, as she looked at her Ravenclaw uniform sadly. "I wish I was in Gryffindor like you."

"So do I," said Ginny, thinking how much more fun life would be.

They pulled their trunks down the stairs, forgetting that they could have levitated them and walked towards the kitchen hoping to find a nice selection of food. They looked at the empty table in dismay.

"Mum?" Ginny moaned. "Where's the food?" she asked slowly, knowing what Ron would be like if he went to school with an empty stomach.

"Coming, coming," Mrs. Weasley muttered and a huge pile of toast appeared with an extensive selection of jams to go with it.

Harry and Ron joined them about ten minutes later-- Ron eating way more than his share in toast-- and they chatted about their prefect duties on the train.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Hermione, seeing that he was feeling left out. "I'm sure you can sit with Neville and we'll join you as soon as possible."

"Promise," Ron finished for her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yeah," Harry said, head drooping, "great," he said with a little more enthusiasm.

Less than an hour later, five children, five trunks, four owls, two cats, a rat and Mrs. Weasley, were walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was easy to avoid the strange glares they got, and Harry who was quite used to it, rudely spoke to a chubby man with a poodle.

"What? I'm going to school," the man eyed Harry crossly but continued on his way out of King's Cross and past the barrier.

"Right, girls." Mrs. Weasley began, "you first," Luna and Ginny walked towards the barrier with their trolleys, not even bothering to take it at a run. They just chatted and went on as if they were about to do nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ouch!" a witch on the other side shouted as they rammed her with the trolley. "Please," she said with only half a tone of anger. "Be careful," she moved away with a very small first year that was suppressing a giggle.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. Hundreds of people were waiting on the platform of nine and three-quarters. There were no instructors, no conductor and worst of all, there was no Hogwarts Express.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley as soon as the trouble had sunk in. "Its claustrophobic on this platform," she pointed out. A couple of very scared looking first years were getting pushed towards a wall.

"Hopefully, Someone will have gone to get Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm afraid, all we can do now, is wait."

"So. Wonder who the other prefects are?" Ginny said, trying to start a conversation. She looked around trying to glimpse badges on people.

"Don't know. Bet Creepy Creevey made it," Luna informed Ginny and she nodded with agreement. Looking around for him and his younger brother Dennis.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise, followed by what sounded like a very bad radio signal. A voice spoke and it was clearly Dumbledore.

"Quiet please," he ordered the parents, students and families. "There is nothing to be concerned about," several people grunted, not believing him. "The Hogwarts Express has been, err, unable to make the Journey. Another train will be with you shortly," there was a loud cheer and he waited for quiet before continuing. He then read out the list of new and old prefects, finishing with the new head boy and girl.

About twenty minutes later, a very old railway train puffed its way up to the station. It looked like it was wheezing, as its ancient doors swung open to let the many students pile in.

"Meet you at the front," Ginny told Luna as she said good-bye to her mother.

"I wonder what happened to the express?" Hermione thought out loud, as she walked with Luna to the front compartment, where the prefects were to meet.

"Odd," Luna replied densely.

* * *

**10**

If things could have got any worse, Luna and Ginny may have considered slamming their heads against the falling down walls and taking a nice long nap. It was the most stressful and uneventful journey that they had ever taken.

Some of the students had decided to have a riot when they realised that there was no trolley lady to sell them sweets and drinks and it was the poor prefects' jobs to sort them out. Unfortunately, a lot of the rioters were Slytherins and Malfoy seemed too depressed to be much help.

The rain from the storm dripped through the ceiling and all the students could do, was wish for the ride to end or the rain to stop falling apart. The 'Rackety 1060,' was not a very comfortable place to be and the students were relieved when the train began to slow down.

"Firs' years!" boomed the usual voice that belonged to Hagrid, as the students hopped off from the train. A lot of them seemed to be unwilling to leave their beloved pets and possessions on it, as if the train would suddenly run away.

Luna and Ginny had to re-direct some first years towards the boats because a gang of forth year Slytherins had thought it funny to point them in the opposite direction.

They re-joined Hermione, Ron and Harry, who had picked up Neville at some point during the few minutes the two girls had been absent. They all cramped themselves into one of the carriages that were being pulled by one large threstral.

It stopped raining but the sky remained dark and gray. The carriage-- although they had been cramped-- had been a much more pleasant part of the journey. They all seemed relieved to see the stone walls and towers that made up the castle of Hogwarts.

"Cant wait to see the look on the first years faces when they have to put on that hat!" Ron told the others, laughing at the thought.

"I remember you having to put it on," Hermione reminded him. "I seem to remember you didn't like it that much."

"You remember far too much," he said, annoyed.

They entered the great hall after getting themselves out of the carriage and Professor Snape guided the prefects over to a new table. Malfoy looked up at him questionably.

"Dumbledore will explain," he said loathingly, staring at them with his cold eyes.

Having to leave Harry and Neville to join the Gryffindor table, the others sat at this, 'prefect' table sadly. They were not sure what to think of it but it wasn't the first thing to be changed, or the last.

The students waited eagerly for the first years to be shown in and sure enough, the timid students began to walk through to line up in front of the teacher's table.

"I've just realised something," Ginny whispered to Luna. "There is no defense against the dark arts teacher," Luna quickly looked around. She was right.

"Perhaps Dumbledore is going to teach this year?" Luna answered. Hermione, who had heard their conversation instantly thought she knew. There was a full moon that night.

The names were read out and many happy, smiling faces ran to their new house tables. A couple of girls walked up shyly and there was a lot of chatter when a pair of boy twins got separated into different houses. One in Gryffindor, the other in Slytherin.

"Let the feast begin," said Dumbledore after reading the usual list of rules-- the tables filled with food.

"Is it me?" said Ron, biting into a huge sausage, Luna turned to listen. "Or is the food here better?" she giggled as tomato ketchup dribbled down his chin and went back to talking to Ginny.

After a fantastic meal and a lot of bloated tummy's, one first year had to be taken to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore began to speak to everyone. "Oh," he added. "Mr. Filch, would like to inform you that if found with any 'Weasley' joke products, they will be confiscated," he smiled slightly. "Now! The Hogwarts song and then to bed. If the head's of houses would be so kind to direct the first years, I shall speak to the prefects."

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please.  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with Scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains rot.

Luna sang in a very angelic voice that made even Ron look up. There was a loud cheer and crashing of chairs as all but the prefects left at once.

Dumbledore began to speak to the prefects. "This year, sleeping arrangements will be slightly different. You will sleep in a different tower from your housemates. In fours actually," he noticed the worried looks as many of the prefects turned towards the Slytherins. "That's right. Now. I will show you to the tower, your belongings are already there and the password is snorcack," Luna's face shined for a second as he gave the password.

It was a wonderful common room and even the separate rooms made the Slytherins smile. Each room was decorated in all of the house colors. There were huge windows, fireplaces and loads of bookshelves that made Hermione beam excitedly.

"This is so great," said Ginny, changing as she sat on her new bed. "I mean-- this is better than we could ever have imagined. Chloe-- the Hufflepuff prefect and Claire-- the Slytherin, didn't seem as happy.

Poor Ron and Hermione on the other hand, were not as keen either. The shouts from Hermione were echoing as she begged Pansy to stop pulling her hair but Malfoy just ignored Ron, much to his relief. Was this a bad beginning or a good?

* * *

**11**

Everyone knows that the first day back at school is the day that you learn the most. You're eager to start your new lessons, give a good impression and be with your friends to catch up with gossip.

Everything is fine, as long as you don't get potions as your first lesson. Well someone has to, luckily the first years had been put to that fate, as Hermione handed the new timetables out to the fifth and sixth years.

"What you got?" Ginny asked, her mouth full of Cornflakes as she helped herself to a whole mug of pumpkin juice. Luna scanned the page.

"Divination!" se said happily.

"Eh?" said Ginny, looking down at her timetable to make sure she hadn't made a mistake. She then looked at her own lesson plan and shrugged. "Dumbledore must have mixed the classes up this year."

Many students were looking at their timetables with confused faces. Usually, two houses of a year would have their lessons together. It seemed that this year, Dumbledore was trying to introduce a bit of house association.

"This is Ridiculous," they heard Hermione complaining to Ron and Harry. "I'm going to have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this," and she marched over to the teacher's table. Returning about five minutes very red-faced.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"Its all for the best."

"We had better go to divination," Luna told Ginny. "This year just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" she said happily, all memories from the previous couple of weeks not really sinking in.

"Yeah," Ginny replied and they started walking to the tower, in which Trelawney was once again working in. "It's like Dumbledore has been planning all this."

"Want me to help you with your Quidditch tonight?" Luna asked Ginny. She was very fond on Quidditch and was thinking about trying out for the Ravenclaw team this year because most of the team had left.

"Sure," she said enthusiastically and they climbed the ladder up through the trap door. The usual smell of incense and tea filled their noses. They were the last students to arrive.

"Welcome my dears," Professor Trelawney said with a wide smile. "As you know, this year you will be taking your OWL's which means extra work is essential. Ninety-five percent of students passed last year," there was a small murmur. "And this year I hope for one hundred," she took out some strange compass like devices. "Now, I would like you to choose a partner, choose carefully," she warned them. "As they will be your divination partners for the rest of the year."

"You nearly fell asleep!" Ginny told Luna, laughing at the girl as she stretched out her arms on the prefect table two hours later.

"Need tea," Luna replied densely, rubbing her eyes.

"I would have thought you would have had enough of that in Divination," Hermione said sourly, sitting beside Ginny, shortly followed by Harry and Ron.

It was lunchtime for the students and for some strange reason, the hall was very quiet. People were not sure what to think of this new 'inter-house' lesson thing.

"You know when you see those little black holes in front of your eyes," Luna said for no reason at all, "are they holes in the fabric of time? Or spirits?" Ginny looked at her and shrugged.

"Neither," said Hermione stretching out for a sandwich. "They are color patches on your eyes," Luna looked disappointed.

"So say the muggles," Hermione scowled at them, pausing to take a bite out of a ham sandwich.

"What lesson have you two got next?" Hermione asked starting to leave quicker than she had arrived and choosing to ignore the previous statement.

"Care of Magical Creatures!" Ginny told her, knowing that this would make Luna wake right up. She looked around the hall. The people who were in there were beginning to leave.

"We'd best be going to," Ginny said, looking at her half-eaten food sadly. They both left and Hermione went to face potions with the dawdling Harry and Ron.

"Looks like we're having the threstral lesson," Luna told Ginny, noticing one in the paddock sniffing some blood that Hagrid had left out. "I love those things."

"You love everything," Ginny told her with a slight giggle.

"I love 'most' things," Luna said trying to sound innocent. A couple of Hufflepuffs arrived and Hagrid took the register.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hagrid called and many people exclaimed as his name was read out.

"Yeah," Draco said casually from behind a couple of fifth years.

Both Ginny and Luna turned around biting on their tongues to stop themselves speaking. He shrugged at the fifth years.

"He must have failed last year," Ginny told Luna with some pleasure.

"I guess all good things must eventually come to a bad," Luna replied.

"I can't see them!" said one of the Hufflepuff girls. "How do we know your not playing some kind of trick on us," she squeaked.

"Al' right," begun Hagrid, getting annoyed with the girl. "All those that can see 'him' please raise you hand," the only two to do so were Luna and Draco. People may not have believed Luna but they were not going to protest against Draco.

"Of cause she can see them!" the Hufflepuff by the name of Carla cried loudly, "she can see everything!" Carla pointed at Luna.

"That's enough," Hagrid said crossly. "Five points from what ever house you're in," she went to protest. "I'll make it ten," Ginny looked at Hagrid surprised.

"It's Hufflepuff," Carla moaned whilst apologizing to her friends.

After another half an hour of learning about the Threstral, Luna and Ginny showed them how to ride the creature-- Hagrid didn't ask how they knew. The two girls started to walk towards the Quidditch field after the lesson had finished.

"So," Ginny began, looking at Luna's firebolt, green with envy. "How did you get that? When did you get that? And how much Quidditch have you played?"

"My father bought it for me. Last year and since I've been playing out of school since I was nine," Luna told Ginny all at once, who in turn, stared at her with amazement.

"I had no idea you liked Quidditch! God sakes why aren't you on the team?" Ginny asked her, knowing the answer to the question.

"Because, you know not many people like me," she told her once again.

"Ok!" said Ginny, "help me make some passes," she grabbed the Quaffle that she had borrowed and kicked her feet into the ground. They played for some time. "You are good!" said Ginny, slightly out of breath.

"I know!" Luna said happily. "We arrived at the world final a week or so early not last year but the one before and I got to play all the time," she gloated.

"I'm glad neither of us are on prefect duty tonight," Luna said sleepily as they walked up to the prefect common room after a long practice.

"Yeah. Draco and Hermione are on," Ginny informed her, feeling sorry for Hermione. "At least they will be in opposite ends of the school."

"I feel sorry for Ron."

"You would feel sorry for Ron," Ginny said giggling.

Luna made a face at Ginny as the reached their dormitory. "You've got to admit though." Luna said. "This has been a pretty good first day back."

* * *

**12**

The first week back may be the best but it's always the shortest. Especially when there is nothing left to chat about and there are no people to punish. Sometimes that's true; but not with Albus  
Dumbledore as your Head Teacher.

Notes had been left on doors, the paintings along the corridors were told to tell and the prefects had to go to classrooms to inform the professors. One of the notes that had been fixed to a random wall in the school, informed the students of what they needed to do.

Students are to attend a small assembly this Saturday, at eleven AM. Although it is not necessary, I greatly encourage you to come. Quidditch fanatics especially.  
AD

Well, of cause, no student would want to miss a gathering like this. Sitting patiently around each table were the students. Many looking exited but a few first years were scared.

"What do you think this is about?" Luna asked Ginny. "I mean, if it's coming from the head it must be important."

"You bet," Ginny answered.

"How much?" Luna asked carefully, knowing what Ginny's elder twin brothers were like and they were very good at it.

"No, silly!" Ginny laughed. "I mean I think you're right."

"Oh," Luna replied going red.

"But if you w..."

"No, that's ok," she said, pleased that she didn't have to put all her money into the bet. In Ravenclaw, she had always seemed to come out worst.

Dumbledore walked into the great hall, waving his wand to gesture that he wanted silence. When a couple of second years wouldn't stop talking, he tipped a pail of water over their heads with magic, soaking them through.

"Well," Dumbledore began, ignoring the looks he had received from the second years. "It is nice to see such a full turn out," he applauded the students. "I guess you would all like to know why you are here," There was a chatter of agreement. "This year, the very first international, school, Quidditch cup--" this time nearly everyone started to talk with excitement. "--As I was saying, the first time and Hogwarts has agreed to join in with the tournament," there was a loud cheer.

"We'll, we all know who will be on the team!" said Ginny looking over at Harry, who seemed overly, excited.

"Now. That means that the regular house cup will not be on, to avoid injuries to the players," Half the students in the hall moaned.

"Explains a lot," Ginny told Luna. "No wonder he wanted co-operation between the houses," Luna nodded with agreement.

"There will be," Dumbledore continued. "A reserve team, as well as the main team. New uniforms will be issued to the players and at the end there will be a prize for each player and the overall school."

"What?" someone shouted and there was a burst of laughter.

"Never you mind Mr. Creevey." Said Dumbledore. "Anyone wishing to try out should come to the pitch immediately."

Ginny and Luna both swung from their chairs. This was an opportunity to good to miss, both of them ran to get changed and get their brooms.

"I wonder if we will get to travel to other schools?" Ginny asked, imagining what other wizarding schools would be like.

"I just hope it doesn't end like the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said as he and Ron joined up with the two girls on the way to the stadium.

"No," Luna agreed. "That wouldn't be very nice."

"What position can you play?" Ron asked looking at Luna suspiciously.

"She's a great chaser!" Ginny said butting in so that Luna wouldn't go all dopey on her.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Harry!" Ron said noticing the name on Luna's broom. "You're not the only one with a firebolt!"

Harry looked at Luna and smiled. If she could play, the speed of her broom would be a must. The students were instructed to live up appropriately and carry out the tasks that were set for them.

The choice for seeker was immediate. Even though Draco had argued his case, Harry was instantly named the schools seeker with Draco on reserve. Ron was named keeper, much to many of the student's confusion, with the Slytherin prefect-- Claire Dark-- on reserve.

Choosing the team's beaters was extremely hard. Snape was positive that two of his Slytherins should be part of the team and the places went to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You have to be joking!" Ron moaned.

"Well, they are good at hitting things!" Harry agreed.

"Yeah, the other team! We'll get disqualified!" Ron moaned. Justin finch-fetchley and Morag Macdougal were placed as reserves.

The hardest decision was picking the students to play the chasers. After one round, both Ginny and Luna had got on the team but it was hard for Dumbledore to find a third. Eventually he chose Cho Chang, who had failed to make seeker and decided to try something else.

"Bet you like that!" Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs, he glared at him. For reserve, Colin Creevey, Susan Bones and Mandy Brocklehurst were placed.

"Well," said Dumbledore as all the Students who had not qualified left the stadium. "I must say, those were some of the hardest decisions myself and Professor McGonagall have had to face. But now, I feel that we have a very successful team," He took a breath. "Training is not going to be easy..." Ginny's arm waved about in the air. "Yes Miss Weasley.

"We were wondering if we would be going to other schools?" she asked.

"As long as I can get your parents consent," he answered. Luna suddenly looked down to the floor; Crabbe and Goyle shuffled their feet. They knew exactly where their parents were.

"Madam Hooch has agreed to take you on, and I will be over seeing your training. If anyone needs to ask me anything, please say when everyone has gone."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said as she and Ginny walked over to him. She stared at him for a second trying to find the right words.

"I don't have anyone for you to write to. Does that mean I cant be on the team?" she asked sadly and quickly.

"No. It means you can not possibly not be on the team!" she looked at him confused but satisfied with the answer. "It means don't worry," she smiled and the two girls went to get changed. The rest of the weekend, all people could do was talk about the teams. Including Ginny and Luna, who had been far to excited to do their homework.

* * *

**13**

"What have we got?" Luna asked Ginny as she pushed the chair back under the table. Lunch was over and the students were making their way back to the afternoon lessons.

"Can't you remember?" Luna shook her head. Last year, right up until the last week of term, she had had to keep her timetable. Ginny rolled her eyes at Luna. "Potions," she reminded sadly. "Fantastic for us!" Ginny continued, sarcasm ringing in her voice.

"Did you have to tell me?"

They made their way down to the dungeons. Hot air hit their faces as they entered the room, sitting down with each other quickly.

"Wonder what he'll make us do today?" Ginny asked.

"Something involving a hand bag?" Luna replied giggling, everyone who was anyone knew what Neville's boggart had turned into many years ago.

"No, Miss Lovegood," said the cold tone of Professor Snape as he walked in. "And for that wonderful comment, I'll allow you to do the demonstration," he said, calling her to the front of the room. Ginny looked at her with sympathy as Luna strolled to the front.

It was not easy for Luna to keep fetching and adding the right amount of ingredients to the potion Snape was showing them how to make, and the students were having just as hard a time keeping up to.

"NO!" Snape shouted, grabbing her wrist so that she didn't add the wrong ingredient. "Unless you want to make a ghost solid, that is a very bad idea," she rubbed her wrist while he wasn't looking and went back to pouring in the correct ingredients.

"Poor, Luna." Ginny muttered to herself. "Poor me," she had had to team up with Colin Creevey so she herself wasn't too happy.

"What did Snape say the potion did again?" Ginny asked Luna as they searched through books trying to find the correct potion. They were sitting in the library on their own. Most students had gone to bed now, as it was well past eleven-o clock.

"Something of the something," Luna said feeling very tired.

"Really helpful!" Ginny pointed out. "There are a lot of those," she to yawned. "I hate being on duty, especially at night."

"Me to. We had better take our round now. Ron may shout at us again!" Luna said dramatically.

"Yeah! This whole prefect things gone to his head," they both laughed, leaving a letter for Madam Pince saying that they had borrowed 'Cursed Potions for the Dead.'

"I don't know why we have to do these rounds anyway," Ginny started.

"Don't say it!" Luna shouted quickly.

"What."

"You know what. You'll jinx us."

"If I say; nothing ever happens?"

"Oh!" Luna moaned. "You just had to say it."

A shadow crawled around the wall, approaching them from behind. The two girls, who continued to argue, had not noticed it. Only when the armor behind them came crashing down, did they see the figure of a boy run away.

"I told you!" Luna said praising herself. Ginny, looking a little put out, began to chase after the person. "Luna, go the other way around!"

Luna had not really wanted to separate from Ginny. She started to walk towards the East Side of the school. She didn't see the point because by the time she got there, Ginny would have probably have caught him.

"Wonder who it could have been?" she asked herself.

"Who?" a voice drawled from behind her. It was Draco. He looked very tired, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"What are you doing out? You're not supposed to be on duty," she asked him suspiciously.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. This answer of cause made a lot of sense.

"Somebody sneaked up behind us, knocking one of the armors over," she told him. "Ginny was chasing him."

"And you're sure it was a boy?" Draco asked.

"Positive," she said. "It wasn't you was it?" she asked him. The boy intimidated her. It seemed like a Draco thing to do.

Ginny walked slowly to where she had planned to find Luna. She had found one thing out. The student was a Gryffindor. She had chased them to the portrait of the fat lady but decided to go find Luna.

"Luna!" she shouted quickly, seeing that Draco was talking to her. "Are you all right?" she asked, giving him a dirty look.

"Fine," she replied sleepily. "Did you catch them?" Draco looked mildly interested.

"No," she said slightly quieter. "But, I found out they are in Gryffindor," Draco snorted. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Well. I could understand if a Slytherin would want to hurt you..." he started.

"You think they were trying to get us?" Luna asked quickly. Didn't really mean much to her, or Ginny. Both of them had been on the wanted list. Both with the Dark Lord in fact.

"Well, why else would they topple armor on top of you," he shrugged. "Guess I'll walk you back to the Prefect room," he said with a smirk as he started to walk.

The two girls looked at him and then at each other. He turned around and tapped his foot to show that he was waiting. They shrugged and ran to catch up with him. Checking occasionally to see if they were being followed.

* * *

**14**

"Thank God its Friday," Ginny said piling her books onto her bed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she changed her mind. "Well, actually I am. But I'm so tired. Luna?" she called through the door.

Luna was sitting on a couch by the fire, her head was resting on the back of the sofa and she seemed to be staring at a certain, blonde haired boy.

"Luna!" Ginny said running over to her, turning her head with her free hand. "Please, don't, no!" she insisted. "What about Ron?" she asked Luna, seeing that her theory was correct.

"You what?" asked Luna, who seemed to have snapped out of a trance. "I really must thank Dumbledore," she told Ginny.

"Why?" she asked, glaring back at her friend. How could she have changed her mind so quickly about Ron? She'd always liked Ron!

"For this whole bringing houses together thing," she replied, not noticing the tone in Ginny's voice. "It is such a clever idea.

"So much for the 'Mule Malfoy' club," Ginny moaned, trying to see what so many of the girls found attractive about him.

"I don't like him!" Luna insisted as they walked to the pitch for Quidditch practice. "Honestly," she was trying to persuade Ginny that she had not been looking at Draco up in the common room.

"Oh lay off," Ginny complained back. "I know that look," after all, she had used it on Harry for several years.

"I was just thinking of something he did for me," she told Ginny as they reached the pitch. "You wouldn't understand."

Ginny turned to look at Luna. Raised her eyebrow and she went into a fully-fledged gasp. She stood there, looking very much like a fish. Luna didn't want to explain it to her. She couldn't go to Dumbledore and tell him about Draco. He had helped her-- saved her in fact.

"You talking about me?" Harry said hopefully, as he and Ron joined them, leaving Luna relieved.

"No, she was talking about him," Ginny pointed from Draco to Luna.

"Yeah, he is a slime ball," Ron said, not even asking what they had been saying.

"Kids!" boomed the loud voice of Dumbledore. "Gather around now. This is going to be a very interesting lesson."

The Teams were sitting down on benches that had been pulled into a corner. They were chatting as usual, catching up on gossip.

"Quiet please," Dumbledore spoke. "As you all know, very shortly, we will be playing against the Spanish school, Mondo," there was a loud cheer of enthusiasm. Spain was a great place to go after all and it wasn't everyday you got to go. "Well. I have managed to hire you a professional trainer," he said shaking his head at Madam Hooch with empathy. "Please give a warm cheer to Viktor Krum," he got more than a cheer-- the two teams almost fainted!

"Bet Hermione wishes she was here!" Ron said loudly.

"Actually, Hermione, 'as known for a hery long time," said Krum to Ron, clapping Harry friendly on the shoulders.

"Your English is better," said Ginny blushing as Ron gaped at the professional quidditch player.

"'Hank you," Krum replied. "Now, let us begin your training."

"This is stupid," Luna complained, spitting out a mouthful of mud. "I can't do this."

"Better get used to it," Ron said from behind her. She blushed slightly. "It gets worse."

A huge ball of mud suddenly hit Luna on the face. She spluttered for a couple of seconds and then looked around trying to see who had thrown it. Ginny giggled. Quickly, Luna used her wand to send one back at her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Soon, there was a huge mud fight between the two girls and Ron, who had been hit and retaliated. Krum quickly flew over, only seeing Ron and Luna fighting Ginny.

"Stop!" he shouted. "I never acted like this," he thought aloud. "Who started this?" he looked at Luna. Ginny started to feel scared.

"I did," Ron told Krum defending his little sister.

"And Chou?" he asked Luna.

"Made the second throw," sShe said, excepting the fate to come.

"Detention. Tonight. Eight."

"Great," Ron said, eyes rolling. "Why did he have to learn English? We could have used that."

The evening seemed to go very quickly and it wasn't pleasant with Ginny running after Luna trying to apologise to Ron and Luna.

"Sorry," she said sweetly, for the nineteenth time.

"Humph," Luna replied.

"Ronny!" Ginny pleaded.

"Not your fault," he replied-- after all, he was used to detention. The bell rang for the evening detentions. Ron and Luna both stood up at the same time. She laughed slightly and turned to Ginny.

"Come on," Ginny tipped her head to the side. Luna smiled.

"See you later," she replied. Ron grinned.

Luna and Ron walked out onto the Quidditch pitch and called for Krum. A light flickered on in the cabin and he walked out with Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her, half impressed. "What have you been up to?" Luna couldn't help bursting into laughter as Hermione blushed and left for the main school.

"Never you mind!" she shouted back. One look from Krum and Luna bit on her lip stopping her laughter instantly.

"In side," Krum announced to them.

He obviously wasn't used to giving detentions. In fact, this was probably his first. For four straight hours, he made them write lines. Occasionally, Ron would whisper a joke to Luna, making her laugh into the back of her hand.

Eventually, at midnight he let the two of them leave to go to bed. Giving them both such a harsh warning, Ron back chatted him with a Hermione comment.

They walked back to the prefect common room in silence. Ron was desperate to say something, as he was feeling very uncomfortable.

"What were you and Ginny really talking about before?" he knew his sister well. She had thrown that mud ball because she wasn't happy with something.

"Malfoy," she told him honestly.

"Yeah. I know that, but why?" she tapped her nose, making her way to her own dormitory. Ginny had been waiting for her. Both Chloe and Claire were asleep.

"You all right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Ohhh, you'll never guess who was visiting Krum!" Ginny pretended to be thinking.

"Hermione!" Ginny giggled at Luna's disappointed face. "She was talking to me. She said that you and Ron were very close," she informed Luna. Hermione had only said it to get back at them though.

"Will you shut up?" Chloe shouted at them. "Some of us, who don't get detention are trying to sleep."

Claire on the other hand was lying under her sheets thinking. "Oooh. Gossip."

* * *

**15**

Perhaps the words, 'excitement ran through the whole school', are not good enough to show you how much enthusiasm about the up-coming match there was. Excitement was ringing all around the walls of Hogwarts.

Mr. Frost had made its way to the school, making Quidditch training hard and unpleasant. Both the reserve team and first team were being praised, with the exception of Luna. Why, people were not sure of. Perhaps, Claire telling everyone that she was going out with Ron had made him or her gag? Or perhaps some of the girls were just jealous? And everyone knows what a jealous girl can be like.

The two teams were enjoying a feast in the great hall.

"I can't believe we get to stay at this school," Ginny told Hermione who had come to wish them good luck. "I feel sorry for you. Ron and Harry are both going to be away."

"Ah well," Hermione said, knowing that Krum would also be going. "Gives me time to catch up on my work," another good thing to being on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team was that the Professors seemed to give them less work. Even Snape! He was proud of his beaters!

Draco came and sat opposite Luna and Ginny, smiling at Hermione slightly. Perhaps he thought she was jealous? Or maybe just thought he'd tease her.

"Could the teams please come to the front of the hall," Dumbledore instructed, standing up. They were all wearing their new Hogwarts Quidditch uniforms, the reserve teams, slightly different. Krum and McGonagall both went to join Dumbledore.

"Professor," Ginny said walking up to McGonagall. "What will we do about our clean clothes?" she asked slightly worried.

"Don't you worry, Miss Weasley. All that has been sorted," she smiled at her and Dumbledore instructed them forward.

Suddenly the school burst into a verse of the schools song, making the team blush with pride. Dumbledore had also seemed unaware that this was to happen.

"I wish they were nicer to me," Luna whispered into Ginny's ear. Ron over heard them.

"Do they still take your stuff?" he asked Luna.

"How?" she started.

"Harry told me," hearing his name, Harry quickly pretended he didn't exist.

"No. They can't get to it," she told him, glaring at Harry but then again. She had never told him that he couldn't tell anyone. Why hadn't it ever crossed her mind that they knew about her mother?

"Now. If you could all take a key," Dumbledore handed each of the players, Krum, McGonagall and of cause himself, a portkey. "Five, four, three, two," he counted.

Luna and Ginny collapsed to the floor as they fell. They picked themselves and their broomsticks up, tying to look dignified. The Spanish school was huge. Probably three times bigger than Hogwarts but perhaps not so old. A man, with black hair, gray eyes and about thirty in age, stepped forward. He was Professor Ciro.

The school cheered them as they arrived. A lot of the Spanish students were scanning the Hogwarts Quidditch Team to see if there was a looker among the bunch.

"Welcome," said the Headmaster in fluent English, "to our school," he shook hands with Dumbledore and many of the Spanish students noticed Krum, they began to whisper in Spanish.

"Wish I knew what they were saying," Luna told Ginny.

"I don't like this whole language, barrier thing," Harry replied. A couple of girls were pointing at him and giggling.

Apparently the Spanish were very fond of eating and had insisted that the Hogwarts team tasted some of their cuisine before the match. They were now to players short because of something that Crabbe and Goyle had drunk.

"Well," Ron began to tell Ginny, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wish they could have drank that cervassa after the match.

"Like it would have made a difference!" she insisted. Neither of their beaters could walk, let alone get on a broom. "Not that they could hold the clubs anyway," she reminded the rest of the team. They burst into giggles.

"Good job we have Morag and Justin," both the students looked thrilled that they were going to be able to play in the first match. Luna watched the doors carefully, taking in deep breaths. They would be called out any second now. This was her first match, ever.

"And now!" they could hear the translator shout. "All the way from England, the Hogwarts Quidditch Team!" there was a loud cheer. They had been expecting a loud boo. "Introducing Beaters; Justin Finch- Fetchley and Morag Macdougal," The two flew out. "Keeper, Ron Weasley," he followed, blushing. "Chasers; Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," there was a huge cheer, "and finally, Seeker, Harry Potter."

The Hogwarts team did a lap around the stadium and settled themselves down in the centre of the pitch, just like they had been told.

"And now, our very own Quidditch team," the translator continued. "Miriam Banderas," she was keeper. "Antonio DeMiro and Ricardo Snarlton," the teams beaters. "Kraig Loats, Ave Lusanda and Matty Truth," the chasers did a lap of the pitch. "And Maria Lusanda," she was seeker and appeared to be Ave's twin.

The two teams got into position and the game begun.

"Mondo has the Quaffle, passes to Kraig. Hogwarts intercepts. Ouch!" Cho was thrown from her broom as a bludger smacked her hard. "She's all right," there was a short boo but the game continued. "Miss Weasley gets the Quaffle, passes to Cho, back to Ginny."

"Luna!" Ginny shouted passing her the Quaffle.

"Score!" the Hogwarts team shouted with joy and praised Luna.

"Mondo is once again in possession!" Goals were scored and time passed. Harry spent a lot of time down Ron's end until the game came to a close. "Potter goes into an awesome dive. Gosh! Can that boy fly?" the announcer cheered. It was over in seconds. "Hogwarts wins! 200:40."  
Even though they had lost, the school cheered for their opposition.

"That was amazing!" Luna said. "That was great!"

"Of cause it was," Draco replied, wanting a chance to get in.

"And you scored practically every one of the goals!" Ginny said, bragging about her friend.

"With the exception of yours!" Luna reminded her.

"And did you see me take that bludger?" Cho asked, as if she was some kind of war hero.

The two teams were changed and in dress robes. Luna had made such a face when McGonagall had told them what they had to dress in.

"Is it necessary?" she had asked.

"You don't look that bad," Ginny told her. "Feel sorry for me," she complained. Ginny was wearing a very out dated set of dress robes.

"At least you're not naked!" Ron joked, looking at his new-ish ones. Luna was wearing aqua dress robes and they clashed slightly with her blue eyes.

**

* * *

**

16

"She's looking at Ron!" Ginny told Luna as they sat down at one of the tables in Mondo schools hall. "I swear it, Luna. Look," it was true. The schools keeper, Miriam Banderas, was staring right at Ron.

"Nah," Luna responded. Secretly, she hoped she wasn't, but reality pushed her in the opposite direction.

"She is!" Ginny shouted, making a couple of people stare. "The best seeker ever," she added quickly, making it look like they were talking about a Quidditch team.

"So what? Even if she is…"

"So what?" Ginny copied. "Humph!"

Ginny turned her back on Luna to show that she was not impressed. She took a bite of an apple and instantly plunked it back on her plate.

"Look," Luna began to tell her. "I don't like Ron any more," she half lied.

"Hello, amigo's." said the two Spanish beaters walking up to them. Ginny and Luna were not sure whether all the Spanish students could speak English or—more likely—that they had been bewitched to understand what was being said. "Care to try some of our magical drink?" the two boys started to laugh.

"Yeah, sure," said Ginny. Hoping that if she drank some of this drink, she would be able to make the Spanish girls jealous. Luna looked at Ginny with disgust.

"And what about you?" the one known as Antonio said, turning to Luna.

"Sure…" she muttered, curiosity changing her image.

In the far corner of the large room, Draco was talking, to his now-sober friends. He noticed that Luna and Ginny had started to drink the Cervassa. The truth was, cervassa was no magical drink. It was Spanish beer, well, in a way it's magical. If you drink enough you will begin to see stars.

"Hey, Weasley!" Draco shouted. "I suggest you check up on your sister!" he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron asked, eyes flashing. He had been getting awfully comfortable with a girl, who had introduced herself and a friend, to him and Harry. Malfoy pointed, Ron's eyes widened.

Both Luna and Ginny were laughing loud enough to bring down Hogwarts. They were sitting down with their heads bobbing around. They looked mad, which was very unusual for Ginny.

"Nah!" Ginny shouted. By this time, nearly the whole school was watching the two girls. Antonio and Ricardo were in fits of laughter. "He likes me more and you like him!" she said standing up. She pointed to Ron and fell over.

"Ha ha!" Luna said looking down at Ginny. "You fell over," by this point everyone in the hall was laughing at the two girls. "Eh? Ginny?" Luna said kicking at her. "Oooh," she said, making it sound ten times longer. "You're having a nap on the floor. Think I'll join you," she collapsed right beside Ginny.

Ron rushed over to check on his sister, closely followed by Harry and a very happy looking Draco-- after all, normally it would have been him. Finally a very sincere looking McGonagall arrived.

"They're in for it now," Cho said sadly to Susan, who was sitting beside her.

"My head hurts," Luna told Professor McGonagall, she was holding an ice pack to her head. Magic wasn't much use on this category.

"Are we in trouble?" Ginny asked, she also had one.

"No," said the professor who was sitting with them in the room they were staying in. "The two boys explained how they tricked you into drinking it. And I know. Once you have one…"

"They did?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes they did. Now," she used her wand to make the ice go away. The two girls groaned. "I suggest you get some sleep," this was the best thing anyone had said to them all evening.

**

* * *

**

17

"Well, girls," Draco said, standing behind Luna and Ginny. It was the first chance that he had been able to speak to them. A week had passed since the match and even though talk had passed, everyone in the school knew about Luna and Ginny's little, experiment. "I am impressed."

"It wasn't our fault," Ginny lied.

It was Saturday evening and all but two of the prefects were working in the common room. All of Hermione's books did not occupy her usual table, so it was easy for people to work.

"Sure," he mouthed, almostly with a smile. "In the Slytherin common room, we used to drink all the time," he thought for a moment. "Fact is, we still do," he added. "But now I won't have to walk all that way. Got my drinking partners right here!" he went to put his arm around them as if they were his friends.

"No," said Ginny clicking her fingers and pulling herself away from him, horrified, "and if we find out you've been drinking, we'll report you!"

"Ah, nice. Your loss. Lun's?" he said turning to her with a glare and using the nickname that Ginny usually used.

"Maybe."

"Why do you suck up to him?" Ginny asked. "Its like he has power over you."

"I guess I'm obliged."

"By what. You make no sense sometimes," Ginny pointed out. "Just say no. Here, practice with me," she stood up, "no!"

"No!" Luna said, laughing as she copied Ginny.

This went on for several minutes until Colin got fed up. "Will you shut up!" he shouted angrily.

The two girls sank into the couch, giving each other secret messages with their eyes. At about ten, they decided to go to bed. Hermione still wasn't back, so they asked Ron to say goodnight.

That night the two girls slept unusually badly. Luna was more than pleased when light started to glare through the windows of the tower. It was snowing. A sure sign that Christmas was just two weeks away and that the party Dumbledore had announced on New Year's eve, was just a short way away.

"Look!" said Ron, shoving a piece of paper under Hermione's nose. "Do you know what this is?" he asked her delightedly.

"No," she huffed. "But I'm sure I'm about to find out," she told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's a letter."

"We can see that," she replied.

"From a girl," he added a lot louder so the younger prefects that had got up could here. "A Spanish girl," Luna's stomach did a funny flip. "And guess who she wants to go with to the ball?"

Well, does it need to be explained? The Spanish team had been invited to the New Year's ball as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"I never liked that girl!" Ginny moaned, as she and Luna walked the long streets of Hogsmede. "She stared at him far to much!" the girl that she was referring to was Miriam Banderas, who she now despised.

"Mmm," Luna mumbled for her answer.

"We have to show her up!" Ginny shouted, ignoring Luna's tone of voice. "But how?"

They reached the 'Three Broomsticks' and ordered two butter beers. They sat down at a table in the far corner and ignored a group of seventh year boys who seemed overly interested in getting a 'date', for the ball.

"I hate them," Luna quietly said aloud.

"Oh my!" Ginny applauded.

"What?" Luna asked, quickly turning around to face Ginny.

"You said something," Ginny laughed as Luna took a quick sip of her butter beer to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Well, you have been very quiet since Ron got..." she paused. "Oh," Ginny said, believing that she had figured it out.

"Oh what?" Luna huffed.

"You obviously still like my brother," instead of the usual response Luna replied sullenly.

"Well he obviously doesn't like me. And he never has!" she drank the last drop of drink and stood up to show that she wanted to leave. Ginny said no more.

As they walked back towards Hogwarts, after purchasing lots of 'stuff', they saw Draco coming out of the shrieking shack and exchanged looks.

"What does he think he's doing in there?" Luna wondered.

"Don't know. But we never found out who tipped that armour over."

"No," said Luna who had forgotten about it. "Shame though. I'd have loved to have got them a detention!" She secretly hoped that it had been Ron. That would teach him!

They continued past Hagrid's hut and walked towards the great hall.

"Coming for some food?" Ginny asked, seeing that Luna was continuing to the common room.  
"No. Think I'll go to bed," she replied.

"But its only six," Ginny said, following her towards their portrait. It was a unicorn and a small girl. She resembled Luna a lot, except her hair was in long curls and she was slightly younger.

"I'm going to bed," she told Ginny harshly.

"All right," Ginny snapped back and went to get some food for herself.

Luna stepped through the portrait after saying the password and headed towards her dormitory. She was glad that no one was there and sank into her bed. She just lay there, until about nine when Ginny came back.

"Luna?" she said quietly. No reply. She left again and Luna heard Ginny say to Harry and Hermione outside the door, "I'm worried about her."

* * *

**18**

Luna forced herself to get out of bed. She had very little enthusiasm, which was unusual, seeing as Christmas used to be one of her favourite days of the year.

She had, of cause bought presents for her friends. Ginny had received a shiny friendship medallion and a huge box of chocolate frogs. Hermione, she had been given a book by Luna called, 'The History of House Elves', by Ima Slave. Both Harry and Ron-- she nearly hadn't given Ron his-- had received a box of mixed sweets and jokes.

Luna walked into the main common room as several shouts of 'happy Christmas' and 'thanks' attacked her ears. She returned their words and smiled at Harry, who Ron had insisted, joined them.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Ginny asked Luna, putting a green hat on top of her blonde hair.

"I guess," she said a bit happier. She had presumed that she would not be getting any, but she had been wrong.

Ginny had bought her a book on crumple-horned snorckak's. Ron, to her surprise, had got her a book on Quidditch. Hermione had given her some drawing equipment, the previous week she had told her to 'get a hobby.' Harry had also bought her a book called 'How to Cope' by D.G.U Hope.

"Thank you everyone," she said happily, this time for sure. She slipped on the Weasley jumper that she had received and suddenly felt very cozy. It was pale blue with a green L.

They set up the chessboard and Luna played with Ginny for about five minutes, with the others crowded around them in anticipation.

"Ginny!" Ron moaned as she lost again. "Why didn't you use your knight?"

"I'm sorry, your highness," she stood up and waved her arms in the direction of the chair, giving a bow. "Care to try?"

Apparently, Ron was only too happy to play Luna-- of cause-- he didn't expect to loose. Ginny gaped at them; even Luna seemed mildly surprised as one of her pawns crashed Ron's king to the board.

"So. What were you saying?" Hermione asked Ron with a big grin.

"No one has ever beaten me at chess," he almost howled.

Most of the students had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and the tables were full of food, suitable for all tastes. Ron was gobbling down a sausage wrapped in bacon, as Ginny ate a piece of turkey. Luna, however, had a huge pile of mashed potatoes and peas.

They pulled crackers and told jokes-- a lot of these had been provided by the Weasley twins. Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end and the early evening was wasted on laughter and butter beers.

"I think this has been the best Christmas ever," Ginny told Luna who nodded in agreement. "I hope next year is just as good as this one."

They sank into bed and were later joined by Chloe, followed by Claire, who had obviously been drinking with Draco. Luna secretly wished that she could have joined them.

Boxing Day had been uneventful. Snow had fallen all night making a whole school snow-ball fight impossible to miss. But the days after that and before the ball seemed to drag by; it was only a matter of time though. Many students have little patience and never want to wait for good things.

* * *

**19**

The windows of the girls' dormitory were reflecting the white of the new crisp snow that had fallen during the previous night. The whole of Hogwarts looked like it should have been a picture. Perhaps it was. This was a question that had been bothering Ginny ever since she had made friends with Luna. Luna had a theory that the universe was just a picture on the wall, of a magical school. After all, the walls of Hogwarts were pasted in pictures that were being lived in by fictional people.

She rolled over in her sleep and woke up to see that Luna was staring at the top of her bed, wide-awake. It looked as if she had been up all night. She was still; her eyes were red and her face sweaty. Ginny stretched up her arms.

"Morning," Ginny said quietly, so not to wake up Claire and Chloe.

Luna, looking slightly surprised that Ginny had woken, turned to her side and faked a very convincing smile.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you know what you were doing in your sleep?" she asked Ginny, who look worried that Luna had been watching. Before she could reply Luna answered herself. "You were saying. 'No, please. Don't hurt us...'"

"It's just a dream," Luna assured Ginny, who seemed quite determined on not telling Luna what it had been about.

"It was a nightmare, Luna," she said, drinking down a cup of water that she had got from the common room, Luna was pulling on her socks. She flicked her hair back.

"You kept saying it though. And then you screamed," Ginny spat out a bit of the water that was left in her mouth. "Ask Chloe. She woke up," Ginny went red. After all, it had-- as Luna had said-- only been a dream.

"It wasn't real, Luna," she informed her strictly. Truth was, the dream had been about them, starting with Luna, then going to herself and moving back to Luna. She didn't want to tell her best friend what she had seen happening to her. She quickly came up with a lie.

"A death eater came to the Burrow and tried to kill Harry and myself," she lied with a slight smile. "Don't laugh."

"Why would I do that?" she asked and then realised that Ginny had been dreaming about Harry again. "Oooh."

"I can't believe its tonight," many of the girls around Hogwarts were saying this, and some of the boys to, for that matter. "Who are you going with?" was also a very important question to most of them, the braggers!

There was a very mixed atmosphere around Hogwarts. Most of the students were excited and preened themselves most of the day. Then, there was the sadness of the students who did not have a partner, the ones who were getting fed up of the braggers. Then there were the Quidditch players, the reason that the ball was being held. They were eager to see their rewards.

"What's with them?" Luna asked Ginny as they watched the students in the great hall chatter excitedly. "It's only a party."

"For us," Ginny added with a slight giggle as Dean Thomas smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I hate them. I only go for the food," she informed Ginny.

"Well, if you would just ask..."

"I told you. Not in a life time," Ginny shrugged. She knew there was no point having this argument again. Luna had made it final. She wasn't going with anyone. What she hadn't told Ginny, was that she wasn't planning on going at all.

At five PM, the students were all ushered out of the hall so that the teachers could start to put up the decorations; they of cause would have a Quidditch motif.

Luna told Ginny that she had to go up to the library before she got ready and Ginny had bought this statement. She was to busy working out how long it would take her to get ready. Luna shook her head in disgust as she left.

She found herself reading 'Hogwarts a History,' for well over an hour and a half, before Ginny came up to find her. She looked very pretty in her yellow dress robes and hair done in two little plaits.

"Luna!" she shouted. "You've got to come and get ready. The Spanish team has arrived and we have to go join them."

"Ugh," Luna said putting on a fake grown. Ginny was too irate to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, starting to panic.

"I've got stomach ache-- I feel sick," she lied. "I was just about to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No way," Ginny cried. "You can't leave me with Dean on my own. What would I talk about?" Luna quickly stood up and covered her mouth.

"You will be fine," she said through gritted teeth. Ginny had walked her down to the hospital wing. "Talk about crumple-horned snorckak's," she suggested.

Luna opened the door to the hospital wing and waited for Ginny to go away, unfortunately Madam Pomfrey had been watching.

"What's wrong?" she asked Luna kindly.

"I was feeling sick."

"Ah. You were probably just getting butterflies in your stomach," she went over and got a beaker from a shelf. "This will sort them out," she handed it to Luna. "You're not the first. Miss Granger had to take some to and she doesn't have to stand in front of the whole school to receive a prize," she said with a smile.

"I didn't think you actually got butterflies in your stomach," Luna told the nurse, which was unusual, as Luna usually believed everything.

"Yes. Its rather horrible if not sorted out straight away. In a couple of days you can be burping up peacocks. Better?" she added. Luna nodded and the patron opened the door for her. "You'd better get ready. You really don't want to miss your chance to shine, do you?"

Luna walked towards her dormitory. She could hear the Spanish team singing their school song and wondered whether she should go.

"I won't be missed," she assured herself. "No one likes me anyway," she told herself.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that, Lovegood. Although-- talking to ones self could be deemed as strange," said the low voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I heard Ginny tell some guys that you weren't feeling very well. I decided that I should come check on you. Madam Pomfrey said you had left to get ready."

"Oh," she answered densely.

"You don't look very ready?" he added.

"Not going," she told him. After all, it wasn't any of his business if she wanted to go or not.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Why."

"Because Ginny has got Dean to talk to. Hermione has Krum, everyone always wants to dance, which is boring and I never have anyone to talk to and everyone is acting as if it's a big thing," she shouted without taking any breaths.

Draco looked a bit stunned at her answer and turned on his heel ready to leave. "Well. If you change your mind, I'll talk to you," he said almost kindly. Really, he was getting funny looks because he was sitting on his own. She nodded and went to sit down on her bed.

"Should I go?" she asked herself. "I don't want to talk to him," she thought. "People may think things. But is that a bad thing? Ron may get jealous," she hoped, pondering in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, she jumped up and slipped on her blue, gold trimmed, long sleeved dress robes. Why should he spoil her fun? She tied her hair into a high ponytail and than plaited it.

She quickly washed her face and headed for the Great Hall. She could hear the students laughing and stopped, having second thoughts. She backed on herself and then walked towards the door.  
"Luna!" said Ginny happily. "You're feeling better?"

"Yeah," she answered hastily noticing that she had been sitting with Cho and all of the Spanish boys. They had had to sit in the teams during dinner, which meant that she could talk to Ginny as much as she wanted, until after dinner.

"I was worried and then he went looking for you," she added with a bit of spite. "Sorry, didn't mean to send him on you."

"Oh well, I was thinking about not coming," Ginny scowled at her and then smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did. These guys have no idea what personal boundaries are."

Luna laughed and looked at the empty plates and wondered why there wasn't any food. Ginny looked at her and laughed.

"I think it's like the Yule Ball. Potato," it was.

"I wasn't invited, remember!" she pointed out and copied what Ginny had for food.

Dumbledore stood up and the prizes were awarded. They weren't that good of a prize but it was better than nothing. Each person that had played in the match for the Hogwarts Team was given a mega-sized box of Berty Botts, a broomstick trophy and a 'gift' from the twins.

"I'm a bit worried about opening this," Luna said as she turned the box upside down and examined it. Ginny had left to sit with Dean, Neville and Harry. Just as Luna had thought would happen.

She continued to sit on her own drinking butter beer, one after the other. She looked around and saw that Ron was getting very frustrated with Miriam.

"Will you dance all ready," she shouted, many students stopped what they were doing to watch.

"I don't want to," he moaned, going red in the face.

"You British are so boring," she ran over to her Spanish friend. "Antonio!"

"I think that means 'its over,'" Harry told Ron who was being stared at. He sank into his chair and Luna felt vaguely sorry for him.

"Hi," said Draco, casually slipping into a chair beside her. Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead. "I said I would talk to you," he reminded her.

Luna looked at him and wondered why his newfound obsession for talking had to be used around her.

Ginny could see that Luna was getting a bit 'closed in' by Draco and tried to get a word into Dean's conversation to tell him that she wanted to go see if she was ok.

"Dean!" she shouted eventually. Ron looked very pleased at this new out-come. He didn't want Ginny with Dean, he was sure that she should like Harry still, obviously he had no idea how little sisters minds work.

Ginny sat down opposite Luna who gave her a 'what happened to Dean?' look. She pointed over at the table and the three boys turned to look too. Dean was sitting on the table surrounded by people laughing at him.

"Donkey ears are quite in at the moment," Ginny laughed. Luna joined in and Harry and Ron came to sit with them. Harry had made a point that he didn't mind Draco talking to Luna but Ginny was another thing.

"Well," said Draco. "It was a pleasure," he stood up and brushed his arm around Luna's waist making her flinch slightly. Ginny gaped, as she watched him. Luna turned red and pretended not to notice.

"Can he do that?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shrugged and wondered how Luna would react. Apparently, by pouring a butter beer all over herself. They laughed at her.

The rest of the evening went quite smoothly and eventually came to an end with a count down to the New Year. There was a loud cheer and the students started to leave the hall, mostly in pairs but some groups of five or more.

Luna yawned loudly as she collapsed onto her bed. Ginny looked over at her and laughed.  
"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing," but before Luna could even take a breath she added. "Draco. That's what. I saw! How could you let him do that?" she asked as if it had been a joke and then become serious.

"I have to," she told Ginny, pretending to rub her eyes because of sleep. They were slightly damp.

"You keep saying that," Ginny moaned. "Its ridiculous."

"You don't know," Luna shouted with a fiery side to herself. "Don't talk if you don't know," she turned her back on Ginny who looked shocked.

"Ok..."

* * *

**20**

"I am so tired," Luna yawned, making her words longer than they naturally would be. "I want to go back to bed," she informed Ginny, who was walking beside her. It was the third day back into the new term and most of the students were already ready for another holiday. "How long till half term?" she moaned.

"About six weeks," Ginny quickly pulled Luna to the left as she headed for potions. "We have defense against the dark arts," she reminded Luna, as the other girl yawned.

Training was back on for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team-- four times a week-- including every Saturday morning. The fifth year students were being pushed further than ever, as they were about to take their mock exams and have a career talk.

Luna and Ginny made their way into the classroom and were surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the front of the room. They took their regular seats and got out the workbooks that they needed.

"Settle down please," Dumbledore instructed. "I will be filling in for your lesson today. Please could you turn to page 112," all of the students did as they were told. Many of them wanted to know where their regular teacher was, but dared not question Professor Dumbledore.

"Love," Dumbledore began. "Far more powerful that hate, almost as good as a sherbet lemon," he paused so that a handful of the students would finish giggling. "Many people have died over it, and many more will," he said sadly.

Most of the students were listening intensively, a couple of Slytherins were finding Dumbledore's speech very amusing.

"You may feel, that this topic has nothing to do with the dark arts, but I must insist that you listen," the two boys reluctantly shut themselves up. "I have seen many a heart turn cold, and many a heart turned around."

"Professor!" Colin shouted, arm waving around in the air. "Are you suggesting that love is a tool?"

"No Mr. Creevey, I am not."

"He's saying that you can be deceived by it. That its a weapon to someone's most inner feelings," Luna said quietly but the whole class had heard. She stared at the wall, her eyes full of sadness. "And you don't get to know someone, what they're really like," her voice trailed off. "Until its to late."

Ginny purposely ignored Luna's eyes and began to write nonsense on a piece of parchment. The class was as silent as a churchyard, the atmosphere wasn't much better.

"Very well said, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore agreed. "I couldn't have put it better myself," the class turned their glare back to the professor, leaving Luna to bow her head. "Some people seem immune to love. Many muggles have had spells put on them, making them cold hearted and bitter," Ginny interrupted him.

"Professor, aren't spells like that, illegal?" she flicked her hair back from her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, not, in a matter of," he seemed pressured. "I'm sure your father will sort it out." Ginny wasn't sure what this meant.

"Ok, let's practice the movement," a couple of girls began to laugh, pointing at Chris Sean. He was making faces at Luna, who was doing her best to ignore him. For the rest of the lesson, all that could be heard was 'Noitcefe Esrever.'

"I like you!" Ginny told Luna, giggling happily. She was pretending to be Chris. "I think he will be..."

"Will you shut up, Weasley?" Draco shouted from over by the fire. "I think she's had enough of your assumptions."

Chloe turned around to watch Ginny's reaction. Claire watched Draco, impressed. She stared, as if taking mental notes.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ginny snapped back. "It's not my fault if some boy is going gaga over Luna," she did a wonderful impression.

"He was just making fun of me," Luna insisted.

"Exactly," Draco made his point. "Everyone does."

"You don't make fun of her," Ginny shouted.

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"Shut up!" Ginny and Draco screamed at Luna in unison. At this point, Ron-- if he had of been there-- would have stepped in. It was one thing to shout at Draco, but with him?#

"Fine," Luna said sniffing slightly. She left the room, kicking her teddy, that was dancing along the floor, into the fireplace. "I'm used to not being wanted."

"Look what you did!" Draco shouted.

"Me?" Ginny asked pointlessly. "You started it," the argument continued for nearly three hours before they agreed to a truce. It was only then, that Ginny asked. "Where's Luna?"

For the last three hours, a very depressed looking Luna had been sitting up in a mysterious tower. She had got herself lost while trying to find somewhere to drown her sorrows. Well, she was alone, freezing and feeling like the whole world had collapsed under her feet. What a good place to be. She felt as if she had lost everything. She checked to make sure she had clothes on.

She couldn't stop asking herself questions. Why did everything she do turn out so wrong? Would it be better if she weren't there at all? She peered over the wall, as if looking for an answer. The brickwork melted away.

"Luna?" the voice echoed inside her head, she knew it well. She flinched at the sound and pulled herself up. She wiped her eyes and shivered quietly. "What on Earth were you doing?" he asked.

Luna wrapped herself in her cloak when she got back to the prefect's room. Ginny made her sit in the cozy chair by the fire, and piled in more coal. She seemed to out of it, to question Ginny on why she had been so mean.

Draco pretended to be reading a book called 'Dark Matter.' He was watching the two girls, as if they were caged animals. Hermione gave Draco a piercing scowl, but decided enough damage had bee caused on his account.

"Luna, I'm really sorry," Ginny told her friend, she was feeling very bad. Luna's favorite teddy, only one in fact, was no mare than a pile of ash.

"Not much point talking to her," Ron whispered, he had been leaning against the fireplace.

Luna was fast asleep. Her legs were tucked under her body and her head was resting on the arm of the chair.

* * *

**21**

For some reason, Luna couldn't feel her legs. She panicked, resulting in herself falling off the sofa that someone had moved her to. She lay on the floor for several minutes, before her foot began to twitch. The quietness of the moment was interrupted by her sneeze.

"Smooth, "a chilled voice said from behind the couch. Luna stretched up her neck, standing above her was Draco.

"What do you want?" she asked, yawning loudly. Draco was not a person she liked to see this early in the morning, especially when she couldn't remember what she had done the night before. She coughed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"That's very attractive," he told her sarcastically and wished that she would use a tissue. Draco had an un-liking of snot, for some reason. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his friends Crabbe and Goyle. But perhaps you have noticed that they both have exceptionally clear noses?

"Ah cho!" Luna sneezed again. "What are you looking at?" she asked him. Apparently, she had a cold. Everyone knows that there is no muggle cure for colds, but with one trip to Madam Pomfrey, she would be fine.

Luna, still in the previous night's clothes, left Draco in the common room and started walking to the hospital wing. She hadn't been walking very long when she bumped into Hermione.

"So sorry," Luna sniffed and then noticed who it was. "Herm- i- on- e," she said, about to sneeze. "What's wrong?" Hermione looked very troubled.

"I just went down to see Krum," she blushed slightly. "And he thinks that we are going to have to pull out of the next Quidditch match."

"Why?" Luna asked and instantly coughed.

"For just that reason," the whole of the reserve team has got the flu."

"So why can't Madam Pomfrey give the remedy?" Hermione sighed as if this was a stupid question.

"Because she's got it to."

"Oh," Luna sneezed again.

"And now it looks like we're down to one chaser."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked wiping her nose, she would play in any state.

"Well, Cho cant play, and you..."

"I'm fine," Luna added quickly.

News of the team's illnesses got around the school fast. As did the stories about how and what they were going to do to sort out the problems. Many students had heard that the team was going to pull out. Although Dumbledore insisted this wasn't so, the student's didn't believe this.

A group of second years had set up a petition against the players, threatening them with all kind of curses, and Luna, who had promised she would play--no matter what-- had started to receive some very mixed 'get well' cards.

"Get well for the match, or die playing!" one of them screeched. She wasn't sure what to think of it and with only two days till the next match, it seemed unlikely that they would play.

"I've been over the rules, hundreds of times," Hermione declared. They were sitting out in the Quidditch hut. Krum, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Ginny and Luna were all sitting around a table, "and nothing says that it's illegal."

"Are you sure you can remember the spell?" Ginny asked Luna, unsure whether this was a good idea.

"Wouldn't it just be best to find another player?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and wondering if she could play.

"There isn't enough time," Hermione told him. "Besides, Luna's idea is way more interesting, and it may help as a distraction," she added.

"But even you hadn't heard of the spell," Harry told Hermione.

"Yes, well, that's because it's not normally even mentioned until the seventh year. Viktor had heard of it," he nodded in agreement to Hermione's statement.

"And what are you going to do if Harry gets the flu? Bring in the fat lady?"

"Well, we would have to bring in Draco," she answered, "and don't be so silly."

"And Nick has to agree first."

Several hours later, Ginny was talking to Nearly-Headless-Nick. "Please, " Ginny asked the ghost sweetly. She was sitting in the history of magic classroom, where Nearly Headless Nick, had been hiding from her for most of the day.

"No," his voice echoed around the walls. "I don't like the idea."

"But you would be able to touch things, eat things again," she tried to persuade.

"My dear child," he began. "I hardly think that it is possible, let alone dangerous."

"But Nick, we only have a day and the spell is only temporary," Ginny informed him. "Luna is making it now," she had wanted to say, "You're dead anyway," but resisted the thought.

"It would be nice to taste cheese ... no."

"Please?" this time she made a sad face. "Please Nick—you do want Hogwarts to win? And you would get to come to the Caribbean with us," she paused. Nick was looking interested. "You'll be solid again, almost alive..."

"All right."

Nick followed Ginny down to the potion room, where Luna and Hermione, being closely observed by Ron and Harry, were adding the finishing touches to the potion.

"Dumbledore is going to have a nice surprise," Ron hissed to Harry. "We should have told him," Ron glared at Hermione, as if she was performing a crime that would get them put in Azkaban.

"Anyway," Ginny said, she had heard her brother. "How long will this take?" Hermione was checking the temperature of the potion.

"Well, it will take Nick about an hour to become solid, then he will have exactly three days before it stops working."

"So what happens if the match lasts longer than that?" Harry asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Simple. You take a spare flask with you. But really, when has a match lasted that long?"

"It could do!" Ron moaned.

Hermione poured out some of the potion and measured it exactly. "Solidify," Luna said, flicking her wand like a rainbow from the flask to Nearly Headless Nick. She looked pleased with the affects. Instead of his normal, pearly gray color, Nick was flashing different colors.

"I believe I look like a disco ball," he told them sadly, he had obviously been spending too much time in Muggle Studies.

"A what?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Never mind, " Hermione wondered what they were teaching in Muggle Studies these days and left the room to tell Krum the spell was working.

"So, who wants the job of telling Dumbledore?" Harry asked happily. They all turned to look at Luna, she sighed and sneezed.

"All right," she said, wiping her nose.

**

* * *

**

22

Dumbledore had taken the news quite lightly but insisted on reading the rulebook a thousand times before passing on the idea with a big smile.

"What intelligence you have used. I must admit, I am quite impressed with your ideas and Nick seems to be getting on fine with the idea," Dumbledore had said.

The team and the teachers were not the only people who were excited, many of the students who had heard of Nick playing in the team, were just as thrilled. They were all so desperate to come to the match just to see how he played. It was quite a mystery to nearly everyone. Even the team had not seen him play and the match was less than a day away.

"Well Nick?" Luna asked. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating their lunch and preparing for the match that was to follow that evening. "What do you think?" Nick was nibbling on a piece of broccoli.

"Odd," he said quietly. "I remember it having a lot more taste than this. No wonder you kids moan about..."

"Not the food. The match," she said with a slight giggle.

"Excited. Scared. Overwhelmed. It's been a long time since I have had a proper feeling. You were all quite right. I nearly feel alive."

"But you're not," Hermione added. "You must remember that Nick," she warned him, sitting beside Luna and helping herself to a piece of toast that Luna had buttered but left a side.

"Have you seen Ron?" she asked. She peered over at Harry, who had been gulping down some chicken and sweet corn soup. He shook his head. The two red haired children that came-- literally flying-- into the room startled many of the students that were having a nice meal.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron shouted, causing many heads to turn in his direction as he dismounted from his broom.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted, following his lead. They had the halls full attention now. "You are never going to guess what!"

"Cold potatoes aren't hot?" Luna suggested as a joke. A couple of students laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes but Ginny seemed not to care.

"Dad's been made minister for magic," Ron told them. Silence swept among the students. Nobody knew what to say, or whether this was good or bad.

"Well?" Ginny asked with a big, beaming smile.

"That's fantastic!" Luna said eventually, hoping that this was what her friend wanted to here. The students by this time had begun their own little conversation.

"This is really good!" Hermione told Ron and Harry. "Your Dad will get some serious stuff done," they were not quite sure what this meant, but didn't want to ruin the happy Weasley's.

Five o clock came, and those of the Hogwarts Quidditch team, that were not, coughing and sneezing, were lined up ready to take the port keys to the Caribbean School of Coconuts. Apparently muggles on the Islands were led to believe that students learnt about being hostesses or caterers.

"Now. I will begin the count down," Dumbledore said in his loud, gentle voice. "Ten... Four... Two, one!" they found themselves falling onto the golden sand of a beautiful beach.

"Wow!" Ginny said. She began to wipe the sand from her uniform and blow the sand from the twigs on the end of her broom.

"Why can't we ever go by flow powder," Harry asked himself aloud and the team gave a giggle. Nick spun around, as if making sure he was still solid, and everyone jumped as they realised the sea was coming over them.

"Ahhhhh."

"Welcom' to our school," said a friendly woman, who had long platted hair and brightly colored beads around her neck. "We were hoping that we could go straight into a matc'" she dropped the H on the end of her sentence. "We know you 'ave to get back."

"Thank you," said Krum, in his now perfectly good English accent. "We hate to not stay long, but several of our students find it a bit, tiring under the sea."

They were all under a huge dome, like a water castle under the sea. The truth was that the students would have loved to spend more time there. Hermione, if she had of been able to have come, would have found it fascinating and Krum had appeared to have realised this.

The two teams were announced and each team did a huge circuit of the pitch. Nobody seemed to question why there was a man playing for them, or why he was slightly discolored.

The match, was one of the fastest people had ever seen, ending with a 150 all, with the Caribbean team catching the snitch. Ginny and Luna-- although Luna's cold was still 'killing her'as she had described--scored most of the goals. Nick, himself, had scored an amazing goal, which to many peoples surprise, went right under his head and above his neck.

The students, to Harry's relief, traveled back to Hogwarts via the flow network. They were not surprised to be greeted by nearly the whole school, who were desperate to find out how they did.

"It was a draw!" Krum shouted. And even though people were surprised that Harry had not caught the snitch, for what must have been the first time, they cheered the team loudly. A draw is better than a loose, after all. Isn't it?

* * *

**23**

Easter was less than a week away and many of the students were becoming worried about their up-coming exams. Only a handful of students were staying at Hogwarts for Easter, most of them were seventh years that needed to use the library.

The days classes had finished and everyone was preparing for the Hogsmede trip that evening.  
The students-- most of them-- were in the great hall, eating lunch.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Hermione suspiciously, as she sat at the prefect's table.

"Where do you think she's been?" Ginny asked, nudging Luna in the ribs.

"So," Hermione asked, attempting to change the topic. "Are you staying at Hogwarts for Easter?" she asked Harry, who had come to join them. Luna looked up slightly.

"Actually," Harry began, "we're going to the burrow," he pulled at his collar and Hermione shot Ron a nasty look. "Myself and Luna," he saved her asking.

"Why don't you want me to come?" she asked bitterly.

"Because you said," he began to mimic Hermione, "I'm staying here for Easter, err, so much work to do," Ginny and Luna both burst out laughing and Hermione left, blushing slightly.

"She's been doing that a lot recently," said Harry. Draco as usual was listening, unaware by the others.

"Doing what?" Ron asked, biting into his third sausage. It was, after all, what he did best.

"Coming in, getting flustered and the, leaving again," said Harry. He wasn't used to this. He had liked it when it had been Harry, Ron and Hermione. Things seemed to be changing so much.

"That's because she has a boyfriend," said Luna, hiding her laughter.

"Yeah, she's going to be spending a lot, of time with, Viktor," Ginny added with a grin.

"Over Easter."

"On her own."

"Without her friends."

"Just him!" the two girls burst out laughing. When they did this, they called it the F and G effect, meaning, Fred and George.

"She wouldn't!" said Ron.

Harry grunted in response.

The prefects headed for the common room, after making sure, that Neville had not got his hand stuck in the Oilier, again. Harry left them as they took a right and they headed for the portrait.

"Candy eyes," Ginny said clearly.

"Sorry," Said the young girl in the portrait.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked frustrated.

"The password was changed earlier, you'll have to find the head girl, if you want to get in," she said sweetly.

"Of cause I want in," he moaned.

Draco walked up behind them with a huge smile on his face. He knew what the new password was because he had heard Hermione asking the head girl if she would change it. He coughed so to get their attention.

"Are we getting a bit of a tail back?" he asked them, running his fingers through his clean blonde hair.

"Unless you know the password, move to the back of the line," Ginny moaned, Ron looked at his sister impressed.

"Ah, you see, I do," he informed her with a big smile to make them annoyed.

"Well, some of us don't want to stand here all day. Some of us want to go to Hogsmede," Ron informed him.

"Well, I was thinking how it would be good for us to all have a little chat out here," he said, they all raised their eyebrows. "No?" he paused. "Ok then. House elf," the portrait swung open.

"Thank you," Ginny and Luna spoke at the same time.

"Well, that had something to do with Hermione," Ron said, missing the point totally.

After changing from their normal school clothes, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron began to walk down to Hogsmede, closely followed by one, Draco Malfoy. Now it was Easter, the days were slightly longer, but not by a lot.

"So. What will we do for two whole weeks?" Luna asked Ginny. Harry and Ron were walking in front of them so they couldn't hear.

"Umm," Ginny answered, pretending to think about it. "How about, we do absolutely nothing and eat lots of chocolate?"

"That sounds good!" Luna said happily. "And how about, we go to Diagon Alley, and I buy everyone as much ice cream as they can eat?" she smiled.

"That sounds just as good," Ginny replied returning Luna's smile. "How's that?"

"Harry!" shouted one of the Creevey brothers. "There you are!" the four students turned to look at Denis.

"Err, Hi," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly confused to why he was wanted.

"Everyone's been waiting for you," Colin finished.

"Who's, everyone?" Ron asked for Harry.

"The DA. The coins said that there was a meeting today," Denis told him, he was starting to look  
worried.

"Why on earth?" Harry began. "Hermione."

"She must be really cross with you," said Ginny. Hermione had obviously set up a meeting to try and get her own back at Harry. "That's not like her though."

"So, are you coming?" Colin asked hopefully.

"Well," Harry started. "There isn't really much point, is there? I mean we have great defense lessons now," he told the brothers.

Five minutes later, they were walking to the Three Broomsticks. Now that groups were allowed again, they didn't have to go to the Hogs Head, although Ron was disappointed as he wanted to get a fire whisky.

"Harry!" shouted lots of welcoming voices, Hermione bit onto her tongue. People began to speak to him all at once.

"I really need to dust off my patronus."

"I've completely got my curses wrong."

"Why are we here," Neville asked. "I think I forgot," everyone laughed.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Ask Hermione. She arranged all the meetings," Hermione quickly turned to face them. She glared at Luna, as if it were her fault.

"Oh no," she said sweetly. "I told Luna that she could from now on," Luna suddenly bounced backwards, looking very worried as everyone turned to face her. She turned to look at Harry, who also, was starting to feel a bit hot in the cheeks.

"So," said Luna, who had now taken complete control, much to Hermione's puzzlement and annoyance. "I think we should meet on the second day of the new term. Practice won't have started for the team, and no clubs will be back on," she then added, "hopefully, nobody will have managed to get a detention either," a couple of people laughed, including Ginny.

"I can't believe she did that," Harry whispered into Ron's ear. "What did Luna do?"

"It's probably because she's coming to the burrow," he told him.

"Didn't matter though, did it?" said Ginny, who was watching Luna say bye to everyone. "She handled it well."

"How would you feel about a Slytherin joining our little group?" Ginny asked, noticing Draco sitting at a nearby table. "I swear he's following us around," she told them as they left. Luna joined them and Draco left his seat.

They walked around Hogsmede for a while, watching the owls leave the post office with special Easter packages for a moment or two. They watched the shrieking shack for a while and wondered-- Harry and Ron-- if they would ever go back again. Nah, it wasn't worth the bruises.

They began to walk back to the castle and were pleased to see that they were not too late back as they reached the doors.

"You getting some food?" Harry asked Luna and Ginny, knowing exactly where Ron was going.

"Nah, I couldn't eat anything else if I tried," Ginny answered. They had been 'pigging' out on sweets all afternoon.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow," he followed Ron into the great hall and Luna and Ginny began to walk towards their common room.

"Wonder why Hermione is being so aggressive," Luna asked carelessly.

"Its probably Krum, he's, not exactly, gentle," Ginny replied.

"It might do her some good. Like me being in charge of the DA meetings may do me some good," she told her friend.

They sat in the common room for a while, playing a muggle game called scrabble. There was a similar wizard game, but it was so much easier. The letters would always assemble them selves so that you got the highest score.

"Well," said Ginny with a huge yawn. "I'm going to bed," she declared.

"Me to," with one swift wand movement, the game was packed away.

* * *

**24**

"Come on!" Ron shouted, pulling his little sister away from the crowd of fifth years that she and Luna were talking to. Luna remained talking to the Creevey brothers, who were staying at school for the Easter break. "Luna!" Ron moaned. His mother had told him, that it was his responsibility to make sure that Luna and Ginny arrived safely at the burrow.

He stormed back over to Luna and began to pull her by the robes, towards the station, muttering to himself.

"Bye," she said waving to Colin and Denis, completely un-bothered that Ron was dragging her along. Ginny began to laugh but for once in a long time, Luna did not join in. She simply raised one cheek higher than the other did.

Hermione had not come down to the train to say good-bye. She had muttered something as they left the school, but it had sounded very much like, 'good riddance.'

"This ones empty," said Harry, sitting down by the window of one carriage. Ginny and Ron sat opposite him, leaving Luna stranded by Harry. Neville, who seemed quite pleased to have not ended up with some 'petrifying' Slytherins, joined them a couple of minutes later.

After the train had started to move, Chloe, and her littler brother, Ryan, joined them. Although the two mainly kept to themselves, they gave little comments occasionally.

After about an hour of traveling, Ron had actually pointed out that they had passed a building, the trolley lady came into the compartment.

"Hello," she said smiling. "Its good to see you, anything off the trolley?" she asked. Harry jumped to the point.

"What happened to the Hogwarts Express before school started?" he asked her quickly, wishing that he could have asked at Christmas. "Well, I'm not really allowed to say."

"I'll take everything," said Luna, pointing to the cart.

"In that case," she bent down low, so that she couldn't be over heard. "he took it, never thought anyone would follow the travelin's of the express."

"He?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. You know, he," she tipped her head to the side as she spoke, seeing that Ron, obviously was not going to get she sighed and went out of her mysterious voice. "You-know-who, for Christ sakes!"

The lady left the food for them after Luna had paid. Harry tried to give her some money and so did Ron, but she insisted that it was fine. Yes, Ron had money. So did Ginny for that matter. Now their father was Minister, their mother had been sending them little luxuries like it.

The Express gradually came to a halt, and nobody had said anything about what the trolley lady had told them.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna got of the train and looked around for Mrs. Weasley. All they could see were two, tall, red-haired boys. They headed in that direction.

"Fred, George," said Ginny happily. "Per, er, cy?" she stammered as a third head turned to greet them. Ron looked at his three brothers, slightly concerned.

"Hey, guys," said Percy, blushing slightly and trying to make himself sound older. "Good to see you Harry," he said, almost shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said, trying to argue with his older brother.

"Well, now I'm fathers personal insistant,"he begun.

"What!" Ron shouted. "After everything you said about Harry? Dad let you back?" Ron said, cross with his father.

"Yes, well, you know what I can get like sometimes," he stammered. "I hope Harry can take my apology," he said, turning to Harry gracefully.

Harry nodded in approval. He wasn't one to keep a grudge. Unless the persons name was Malfoy or Voldemort. Or Cho, but we won't go into that.

Fred, George and Percy directed them into a small building at the edge of the station. It was a large room, a fireplace in the centre, and a circular mirror on the wall.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked Fred, who was taking out a pouch of floo powder.

"Home, of cause," replied George for her.

"We've never come this way before," Ron added, almost telling Luna. "Why are we going from here?"

"Well, the minister's children get special treatment. Don they," said Percy. Now Harry guessed why Percy, was once again, sucking up to his father.

"We still live in the same house, right?" Ginny asked, looking slightly worried.

"Well, we live on the same land, " George answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, but there was no time for an answer, as they were pushed into the fireplace. There was a loud chorus off, "The Burrow."

Harry was first to walk through the fireplace. Then Ron, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George and finally, Percy. They stared around, trying to find some similarity from what their front room had previously looked like. They could see one thing. The Grandfather clock. All arrows that belonged to the travelers were now pointing home.

It was like a manor house from a past century. Large wooden chairs, with material padding were placed around the room. The walls were covered in glossy paint. Bookcases were full to capacity with wizard and muggle books. And there were more bedrooms than double the Weasley's, so that's saying something!

There were separate rooms for practically, everything. You couldn't enter a room without feeling warm and welcome. Malfoy would be jealous!

Percy, who had made himself some kind of a tour guide, directed them to the kitchen. There, in the kitchen, doing what she loved best, other that punishing her children, was Mrs. Weasley, cooking in her kitchen, that was probably bigger than the 'old Burrow'.

"Hello, Dears!" she said happily.

"Hi mum!" said Ron and Ginny.

Harry and Luna followed, both of them saying, "hi Mrs. Weasley."

She sat them at a large table and started ordering various pots and pans to the table. They sprouted little legs and went to where they were ordered.

"You'll never guess what happened to, Errol," Mrs. Weasley said, spooning them all large piles of mashed potato.

"Flew to close to the sun?" Ron muttered under his breath, earning himself a harsh kick from Ginny. Mrs. Weasley pouted her pressed lips and ignored the comment.

Several seconds later, Errol flew in, feathers puffed and glossy. He wasn't the only one. A younger, female owl flew in, followed by about five or six baby owls.

"You've gotta be joking," Ginny said, getting very excited as several of the owlets landed on her head, a further two on Luna.

"Isn't Errol, I mean, a bit, old?" Ron laughed but his mother looked at him blankly. "You know," he shook his head about. "To have, kids," Luna giggled violently, but for once, it wasn't because of what Ron had said. Pigwidgeon had joined them, along with Olly and Sumer. The whole room was full off owls. Like when the post arrived at Hogwarts.

"Look," Luna said, pointing at the two smallest ones. Olly and Sumer had each adopted to their backs, one of the tiny owls.

"They get annoying after a while," Ron said, wiping a creamy colored splodge from his face. "And they only ever seem to do, one, thing," he slowly pushed one away from him.

"Out! Out!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them, they flew like a herd of elephants out of the one, large window.

Luna watched Ron for a few minutes, wondering if she should tell him that owl poo was very good for your skin. She decided against it. She wasn't like that anymore.

"Mum," Ron started, "where do we sleep?"

"In your beds, of course," Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, you all need to pick a room."

"All of us?" Luna asked quickly.

"Well of cause, Dear," Luna looked excited. Although she liked sharing her room with Ginny, this meant that she would finally have a room of her own again. Harry was thinking the same.

"Come on!" Ginny pulled on Luna's arm, forcing her to get up. "Lets go get two together!"

"Hang on!" Mrs. Weasley called, as they were about to run out of the door. They stopped, not moving a budge.

"Ginny. Say 'objecto repeero,' when you have found a room. That will bring you stuff," Ginny nodded quickly, not wanting to waste anytime. Sensing that Ginny and Luna would probably get the best rooms if they waited, Ron and Harry quickly jumped up and followed them out.

"Come on! This way," Ginny said to Luna, it was like a maze, "I love this house, it's huge!"

"Coming and so are they!" she pointed to Ron and Harry, who were running at top speeds.

"Quick," Ginny ran straight into the next room. "Oh yes! This ones mine!" said Ginny looking around the huge, beautifully decorated room.

"Quick, get in there!" said Ron, pushing Harry into the room next door. Leaving Luna inches away from it.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted. "That's Luna's room!"

"Not any more," Ron stated. "So you'll have to move out!" he pointed to the room that he had obviously wanted himself.

"Don't think so. Luna, go that side." Ginny ordered. Doing what she was told, Luna opened the door and was about to pick the room Ginny had told her to, when someone from inside shouted at her.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Percy shouted. Horrified by what she had seen, Luna closed the door and stood up straight.

"Don't want that one," she said timidly. Apparently Percy and Penelope were still an couple, having a nice long kiss in the bedroom. "Ugh," she shuddered.

Laughing at Luna, Ginny turned towards the opposite end of the hall, where two rooms, still had open doors.

"It's not that bad, they were only kissing. Anyway, you two will have to go in those rooms," said Ginny, pointing to the end of the corridor, totally unnerved by the thought of Percy and Penelope.

"B, but," Ron stammered.

"Unless Harry goes down with you."

"No, Harry got that room fair and square!" Ron shouted at his sister.

"Then you better get moving," she pushed them both forwards. Luna with a slight smile and Ron with a definite Scowl.

They each walked through one of the doors. Ron to the right and Luna to the left. Both of them slammed their doors to look around the biggest rooms of the house.

"Hey, a balcony!" the others could hear Luna shout.

* * *

**25**

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned, turning in the quilt that was thrown over his bed. He banged his fist against the wall and shouted at the two girls that were in the next room. "Will you shut that thing up!" he screamed.

Ginny and Luna were sitting in Luna's room, listening to a muggle radio, very loudly. Mr. Weasley, had brought the artifact with him from his latest wanderings and inserted it with a never-ending battery. For the last few days, all he could here through the walls, sometimes until after midnight, was, 'Red blooded... It's to hot inside...' and 'aren't you dating other guys… You're not worthy of my...'

It was starting to drive him nuts, and why weren't his parents stopping it? Simple answer. They were never in. Even Mrs. Weasley who had recently discovered Muggle late night shopping.

"That's it!" Ron shouted, picking up the quilt and a pillow, exiting the room and slamming the door so firmly the walls shook. "Harry, I'm moving in," he strolled into Harry's room and dumped the bedding onto the floor.

Harry, although had been able to hear the music as loudly, looked up at him drowsily. "Yeah ... great ... whatever," he muttered.

"I don't understand why Percy won't shut them up? Mean," he didn't get to finish his sentence  
though, because they heard a loud crash from somewhere on the staircase.

"What the?" Ron began, looking out of Harry's door way.

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny yelled at her older brother, who was looking red and tired, with his dressing gown wrapped firmly around him.

"The fact that it's making the floor boards shake!" he shouted back. Luna had turned the radio off when Percy had stomped out of his bedroom, breaking a vase as he went.

"Sorry, that's not a valid answer," she glared at him evilly. "Luna, turn it back on," Ginny instructed Luna who turned it back on reluctantly, she was getting tired now.

"Off!" Percy shouted. Luna, one again flicked the switch.

"On!" back on.

"Off."

"On."

"Off!"

"ON!"

Luna flicked at the radio as quickly as she could, leaving a red print on her thumb. Harry, who was now fully awake, joined Ron, who was still watching, in safety from the doorway.

"Ouch!" Luna squealed, sparks flew from the radio, and it faded out with a crack. "What happened?" she asked, looking at the marks that the sparks had left on her skin.

"It mush have short circuited." said Percy knowledgeably.

"Eh?" the other four inquired.

"Ugh," Percy moaned. His name was called from his bedroom.

"Coming, Penelope!" he shouted back, giving Ginny and Luna the 'look of death'.

"What got him?" Ginny said, turning to Luna, who was still looking at the damage to her hands. Luna shrugged and went back into her room.

Ginny drifted back to her own bedroom, and Harry and Ron also back to their own bedrooms. Four doors slammed shut but Luna left hers open a creak. She had grown ever scared of the dark since her attack the previous summer.

Ginny, some two hours later, woke abruptly; she could have sworn that she hard movement in her room. Giving her eyes time to adjust to the dark, she peered around the room. A shadow crept over her bed.

"Luna?" she inquired, no reply, yet the person now seemed to panic. In an attempt to leave the room, they tripped over a large box beside Ginny's bed. "Ron!" she screamed, heart beating furiously. "Ron!" she screamed again.

"Quiet girl!" said the man, picking himself up and heading out the door. "Damn! Boss is going to be mad," his voice was panicking slightly. At the door, before Ron, Percy or Harry had had a chance to come to Ginny's aid he said, "hush girl. You're not the one. Wrong One!" he apperated on the spot, leaving Ginny in trembles.

Penelope, was the first one to Ginny's room, followed by Percy, Harry, Ron and finally Luna, who had been woken by Ron's clumsiness, not Ginny's shouting. Ginny was sitting on her bed; legs crossed and tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't remember being this scared since in the Chamber of Secrets.

"What happened?" Ron asked, sitting by his sister, brother mode-- something very unusual for him-- kicking in. She wiped her eyes slightly.

"He was here," she sobbed.

"Who?" Percy asked quickly, watching the others with interest, to see how they reacted.

"L, L, Lucius Malfoy," she stammered. There were mixed expressions. Harry, seemed relieved that  
Ginny had not said Voldemort, and Luna looked petrified.

"What on earth would he want with you?" Ron asked, Penelope put her arm around Ginny, trying to comfort her.

"He got the wrong room," she said quietly, all heads turned to Harry. Ginny shook her own head. "Not, Harry," she told them and Harry's face seemed to relax slightly.

After a while, the truth was told. "Why would Mr. Malfoy want, Luna?" Harry asked. It had always been him that was being attacked, be it physically or emotionally, him.

"Because I belong to his master," she said timidly and almost with out moving her lips. The room stayed silent for a full minute.

The kids were now sitting in the living room, drinking down hot chocolate and waiting for Mr. Weasley, or Mrs. Weasley-- who ever Percy found first, to come back.

"Luna," Ron said with a sigh, "you say a lot of stupid things but that tops them all," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she's lying, Ron," Harry informed him, looking at Luna straight in the eyes. There was no deceit on her face, there was no expression at all.

"Harry, if we wanted your opinion," Ron began, but was stopped by Penelope.

"I don't remember anyone asking for yours," she said sternly, he glared, but remained silent.

"Luna, what would make you think that?" Penelope asked, pouring Ginny some more chocolate and giving her a friendly pat on the back.

"Something Draco said," she muttered.

"As in, Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Do you know any others?" Ginny said, speaking for the first time.

"He told me. He wasn't lying. They were speaking about me. All three of them," Penelope didn't ask who 'all three of them' were but seemed to believe what Luna was saying. After all, a Malfoy never lied, he was to busy showing off, or in front of Dumbledore.

"Well, I doubt he will try that again," said Penelope, unsure though.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley burst through the front door, and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Are you ok?" she seemed to be checking her for any damage. "I never should have left you, not without your father being here," Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears.

"I'm fine Mum!" Ginny said as most of the shock had now worn off. "He didn't want me anyway," she told her mother.

Morning had slowly approached, and Luna had curled herself up into a chair, fast a sleep. Ginny, had sprawled herself over the sofa and eventually managed to get back to sleep, but both Harry and Ron, who had been unable to go back to sleep, were playing a game of wizards chess, on a very impressive new board.

"Harry," Ron said, wiping the remains of one of Harry's pawns from the table. "When Ginny was shouting my name last night," he paused briefly. "I thought she was, I mean, being hurt. I've never felt so terrible," he added and it showed that he had been pondering telling Harry this for quite some time.

"You're her brother, Ron-- of cause you did," Harry said, trying to make sense of how his best friend was feeling.

"That's not all of it," he muttered, now going a deep shade of magenta.

"No?" Harry inquired, not really paying much attention.

"When Luna told us the full version of what happened to her, I felt the same way over her to," scarlet in the cheeks, he couldn't bare to look at Harry.

"That's because she's your sisters best friend," Harry said, feeling that this probably wasn't the right reason. "You want to keep your sister happy, so you feel you have to protect her best friend to," Harry said, trying to reassure Ron. He hadn't got a clue really.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said, his cheeks turning slowly back to their normal pale self, the awkward moment was broken by Mrs. Weasley handing him a letter.

"Here, Ron," she said, "its got all three of your names on." she pointed to Luna and Ginny. "This ones for you Harry," passing Harry a letter, she left for the kitchen, still pale from the previous night.

"Open yours first, Harry!" Ron told him.

"Ok," Harry picked at the envelope. The letter had the crest of Hogwarts on it and Harry suddenly felt slightly worried.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am writing to inform you that there will be a masked, fancy dressed ball  
next term after the Hogwarts Quidditch Team play Bauxbatons at Quidditch.  
Fancy dress, (i.e.- ghost, goblin etc) is absolutely necessary.  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.

"Great. Just what we need," Harry sighed, "another ball where we all look utterly ridiculous," he stared at Ron's letter. "You better open yours, it must be different."

Ron gaped at the extra words on his, Luna and Ginny's letter. "As Prefects and valued members of the Quidditch Team, you will be responsible for organizing the event," he read aloud, face crinkled at the very thought. "No way."

"Look on the bright side," Harry told him. "At least nobody will know who you are," Ron agreed to this, and Luna stirred in her sleep, muttering. "But I'm on the Quidditch team to, not fair," Harry moaned.

"You're Lucky," Ron began but was interrupted by Ginny speaking in her sleep.

"Please don't hurt her," Ginny spoke clearly in her sleep, the two boys—confused-- went back to their game of Wizards Chess.

**

* * *

**

26

"Mum," said Ginny, walking over to Mrs. Weasley with a huge smile on her face. "Mum," she repeated, crossing her legs and blinking her eyes.

"What do you want," Mrs. Weasley sighed, putting down the cloth that she had been ringing in her hands. Knowing her daughter only to well, she could tell that Ginny wanted something.

"Well," she began. "You know that there is this costume ball at Hogwarts next term," she began slowly, giving time for her mother to nod her head. "Well, I was wondering." she paused. "If myself and Luna could have a trip down to Diagon Alley," she smiled sweetly and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be considering it.

"As long as Ron and Harry go with--" she began.

"--No way!" Ginny shouted almost instantly. "They'll spoil it," she said.

"And nag," Luna told Mrs. Weasley, startling them slightly.

"They'd just ignore is anyway," Ginny told her mother before she had had a chance to think about what Luna had said. Mrs. Weasley muttered something under her breath and handed them the vase of flow powder.

"Thanks, mum," said Ginny, beaming with triumph and grabbing the vase before her mother had the chance to change her mind.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Be good," Mrs. Weasley shouted to the girls as Luna's hair flicked around the frame of the door. "What am I worried about?" she muttered to herself. "They are old enough to not get themselves killed," she made herself believe and went back to her washing.

"Freedom at last!" Ginny said happily as they stood in front of the fireplace in the study, where Ron and Harry were having a chess tournament in front of Percy.

"Great," said Luna, half heartily. "You got your money?" she asked, knowing that Ginny may have forgotten with the excitement.

"Yep, I got it be--" she was interrupted by her older brother.

"Here, where are you to going?" he asked them suspiciously.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," Ginny told him truthfully, but the glint in her eye told him that he should question her further.

"Why?" he asked, eyes half closed.

"To get a costume for the ball," Ginny told him.

"And mother is letting you go alone?" he asked, tone of voice getting powerful and bossy.

"Well, yeah…" Ginny began; she could see Percy was not going to agree with this. She was right.  
"After the other night? It's not safe!" he told them. "Penelope!" he shouted and turned back to his sister and Luna. "You will go with Penelope and you will behave for her."

"But Percy," Ginny began, using the same technique that she had used on her mother.

"That may work for your mother, but it doesn't work for me," Ginny opened her mouth to begin to say something but Luna gave her a slight nudge.

"Penelope is nice," she told Ginny in whisper. "Plus, she is a girl, an older girl," what Luna was trying to say, was that Penelope had more experience with this kind of thing.

Penelope arrived a couple of minutes later, ready to leave and looking very pleased to be in charge of the two girls. She pushed them in the direction of the fireplace, each clutching a hand full of powder.

"Ginny, you go first," said Penelope. Ginny stepped into the fire and sprinkled the dust into the flames.

"Diagon Alley," she said clearly, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, you next, Luna and remember to wait for me," she had one eyebrow raised and Luna nodded.

Luna stepped into the fire, breathing up the dust from the previous traveler. She blew the powder into the flames and stepped back, she felt a slight tingling in her nose.

"Di, di, dichoe Alley," she said and vanished into the flames. Penelope exchanged glances with the three boys that were watching, sighed and stepped into the fireplace herself. "Diagon Alley," she said knowing that Luna would not be there but needed to go after Ginny.

Luna fell hard against the ground and picked herself up immediately. Dusting herself off, she looked around the shop and wondered why she hadn't come out at The Leaky Cauldron, like she usually did. Deciding that Ginny must have been in the place at the time, she stepped out of the shop that was dripping-- quite literally-- with dark artifacts.

As she left the shop, she could tell instantly, that she was not at Diagon Alley. She began to panic and decided that if she walked in a straight line, she would find somewhere more, pleasant.

"That sneeze must have really messed me up," she thought to herself, hurrying away from a man that seemed highly interested in her hair. She passed a couple of older boys, who decided following her seemed like a good idea. She knew that she was being followed, and broke into a run, heart pounding, she collided with a person walking the other way.

"Watch where you're going," he shouted at her, "oh, its you," a lock of blonde hair falling into his eyes made Luna realise that she had run straight into Draco Malfoy.

The two boys began to catch up with her and her eyes widened to how they had used to stare at everybody. Draco peered over to see what she was looking at.

"Here. Those to been troubling you?" he asked Luna, checking to make sure that his father wasn't around, but he had already left the street down the floo network. She nodded childishly. To Luna's surprise Draco dragged her over to the two boys and she hoped that she didn't need to panic.

"So, Drew, Derek," he paused. He obviously knew the two boys and Luna realised that they had 'Death Eater' written all over them. "Why have you been chasing my friend?" Luna glared at him in a shocked way.

"Err," Drew began, scratching his head like the brainless monkey he and his brother resembled. "She a girl," the Crabbe and Goyle of the non-Hogwarts world.

"Well, you stop following her, or I'll tell my father," it probably was the most stupid thing that Draco had ever said, but he seemed pleased with himself.

"Erm, ok Draco," Derek said, beginning to walk off.

"Boys," he said, over powering them even though he was a good, three or four years younger. "I think you owe her an apology."

"Sorry!" the two boys said quickly and began to run off. Draco turned to Luna, a smirk and gleaming eyes balanced on his face.

"Less brains than Crabbe and Goyle," he said but Luna spoke up.

"Erm, thanks," she began.

"Ah, nothing-- just don't let my father know," she nodded. "Not that you would ever go anywhere near him," he did not know about his father accidentally attacking Ginny rather than Luna in the night, in fact, he hadn't even known that his father was going after Luna. She smiled slightly. "Any way, what are you doing down here?" he asked her. "You obviously were not safe."

"Well, I came down the wrong network," she informed him.

"I guessed," he said, almost disappointed. Scary. "And now you're lost," he told her, she nodded in agreement. "Come on then, I'll take you to Diagon Alley-- at least the giant Rat's won't get you there."

"Giant rats?" she said interested, as she followed him down the alley that was labeled, knockturn.

"Yes, he said," she looked at him, head tilted in usual manor. "It's because they feed on human flesh- no known spell to stop 'um. Stunning has no effect," he made the 'no' nice and long.  
Before Luna had even realised, he had gone and she was standing by the sign off the Leaky Cauldron.

"Luna!" shouted her friend's familiar voice and the croaky voice that belonged to Penelope who looked extremely white.

"Thank God you're ok," Penelope said, strolling over to her.

"I told you she would be fine," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Was that Draco Malfoy?" she asked, with slight guilt leaking through in her tone of voice.

"Yeah," said Luna unconcerned. "He got these two boys to leave me alone," Penelope hurried them down to a shop, wanting to get home as soon as possible, while Luna told Ginny what had happened to her.

"Here we are," said Penelope, the colour in her cheeks had come back and she was pointing to a shop called, 'Quigley's costumes.' The window showed brightly decorated robes and fancy dress, making the two girls begin to feel excited.

"Wow, they look so amazing," Ginny said, walking into the shop.

"I know," Luna seemed stunned by the way that so many colors could be mixed into one piece of material.

"Hello!" said a welcoming voice, "I am Mrs. Quigley and this is my costume shop. How may I help you?" she asked Ginny and Luna. Penelope had gone to the cafe next door, she was stressed enough without having to help pick out costumes.

"We go to Hogwarts and there is going to be this costume ball thing," Ginny told the lady.

"And we can't know what each others costume is," Luna added before Ginny had even finished.

"Oh yes, I should have known-- I've had quite a few of you kids in the last week," she took the girls into two separate rooms. Luna was left alone until Mrs. Quigley had finished with Ginny.

"Sorry, hun-- you're friend is very hard to please," Luna giggled and stood on the stool as indicated by the shop owner. The room's light vanished, all that was but a tiny light in the shape of an owl that swung above them.

"Now, did you have any ideas, preferences?" she asked Luna.

"Well," she began, becoming shy. "I really wanted to go as something with wings," she said, blushing slightly.

"Indeed," she flicked her wand at a wardrobe that had become visible. "Hold still," with a flick of her wand, Luna was now dressed as an angel. Mrs. Quigley thought for a couple of minutes and the shook her head. "No, if you don't mind me saying your face is a little to round," she flicked her wand again. "Let me think..." Luna nodded, touching her cheek slightly.

"Guess so," she muttered to herself. After a couple more costumes, a light bulb seemed to switch on in the ladies head. "I've got it!" a jet of blue and emerald colors fell onto Luna's clothes. "Perfect," said Mrs. Quigley as she stared at her art. "Would you like to see?" Luna nodded, slightly nervous. A mirror appeared in front of her and her eye's beamed as she looked at the costume.

She was wearing a 'tinkerbell' cut dress of blues and greens and silver tights that seemed to glow. Silk-laced wings that floated as she tuned and even antennae were placed over her hair that was now a deep shade of emerald.

"Something missing," Mrs. Quigley informed the speechless Luna. "Oh yes," she pointed her wand at Luna and a glittery, matching mask covered her face. Even Luna felt as if she was having an identity crisis. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Its perfect," Luna said quietly.

"Now, two costumes are never the same, just as two wands are never the same," Mrs. Quigley clicked her fingers and the costume that Luna had transformed into, fell at her feet into a jewelry sized box. "Just open it when ever you wish to wear it, it will only work for you."

Luna paid for the dress, thanked the shop owner and left the shop. The bell on the top of the door jingling as the door shut.

"Have fun?" Ginny asked, her own box tucked away, safely inside her pocket.

"Yes," said Luna, a smile still on her face. "What is your costume?" she asked.

"Can't say, remember?" Ginny told her.

"Oh yes," she said densely. Penelope walked over to them, beckoning them into the cafe to use the fireplace.

"Well, it's been an interesting trip," Penelope began, "but we must get home," they each took a handful of the powder Penelope had brought with her and each, in turn, made their way back down the network to the Weasley house. Fortunately, they all arrived at the right place and just in time for tea.

"Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Weasley asked the three girls as she served dinner to them, Ron, Harry and Percy.

"Yeah," Said Ginny, putting on her cheeky grin. "Especially, Luna," Luna scowled at her in reply. She didn't want to think about what Ginny was about to say. "She got rescued by Draco Malfoy," this comment got a lot of attention and left Luna blushing terribly.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, not believing what Ginny had said and turning to Penelope for answers.

"I fell down the wrong grate into Knockturn Alley. Draco just showed me the way back," she replied, blushing more than what she used to around Ron.

"Oh, so that makes you on first-name terms with him," snapped Ron.

"Tell them about the boys. Two boys were interested in Luna, Ron," Ginny seemed to be having great fun teasing Luna. "They were chasing her."

"That's not funny, Ginny," said Luna, giving her friend the same look of death that they had used before.

"I'll regret saying this, I know I will but thank goodness for Malfoy's son, if anything had," but Mrs. Weasley stopped herself because Ginny's hand was waving in the air.

"Mum. Luna's trying to kill me with her eyes."

"What?" said Mrs. Weasley slightly confused.

"She's giving me the look of death. See," she pointed to Luna, who had returned her fork to a large pile of potatoes and eating them, looking completely honest.

"Stop being so silly, Ginny," her mother said. For several minutes they sat in complete quiet, Ginny seemed to get bored of this, her hand once again soared into the air.

"Ginny ask me questions like a normal person," her mother insisted. "What is it?"

"Someone kicked me," It wasn't strictly a lie, Ron had accidentally kicked her foot.

"All of you, stop being so childish," everybody looked up seeing as nobody else was actually doing anything. Mrs. Weasley hated to punish her daughter though. There was a sudden burst of arguments, only snippets could be heard.

"She started it!"

"I'm not the one flirting with Draco Malfoy!"

"Hey, that's my potato!"

"Kissy Kissy."

"Want to know what Penelope and Percy were doing last night?"

"I'll tell dad that you broke his radio."

"I'll tell Luna that you fancy her ... shame she's all ready taken."

"Weasley is my King."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as soon as she could get a word in. "What has got into you?" the children cowered into their chairs.

"She," someone-- most likely Ron-- began.

"Quiet!" she shouted again, but less fiercely. "You should know how to behave better," she told them. "Now, the train is leaving early tomorrow so you can all go to your rooms and rest."

Six chairs slid backwards, scratching the wooden floors and the four students and Penelope and Percy hurried out of the dining room before Mrs. Weasley could loose her temper again.

"This is your fault," someone whispered.

"I don't think so, you said--" they began as they hurried up the stairs but as each person went to their room, the argument died down, leaving Luna and Ron to reach their rooms at the same time.

"I'm going to forget what Harry said," Luna informed him. "It's obviously not true," she said, somewhere inside wishing that 'it' had been true.

"Thanks, oh, and I guess that whole 'Weasley is our king' has a good ring to it," he had obviously been to busy shouting to notice that she had said 'my', or perhaps he was just hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yeah, ok," Luna replied, opening her door. "Night."

"Yeah, night," and they both shut their doors quietly, trying to catch parts of the arguments between Harry, Ginny, Percy and Penelope that had started again.

* * *

**27**

"Well. That's a rather interesting door," Luna thought to herself.

She had just walked through the Forbidden Forest-- that had been covered in fog-- and was now, standing and observing a door in front of her. It was a wooden door and there were no walls. It was just a hovering, wooden door.

She walked around it a couple of times, before placing her hand on the doorknob. For some reason, it was so cold, that it sent shivers down her spine. She opened the door slightly and poked her head through the frame, expecting to be in the same place, but not.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously, after no reply, she stepped through and crossed to the other side.

She looked around for a while and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimming light. She let out a sigh of air and watched it stream from her mouth.

She was in an opening now, not in the Forbidden Forest, but in another severed forest. In the centre of the clearing was a wooden post, laden with rusting chains and ivy. Breathing was becoming harder and the air was falling colder.

She began to walk over to the post, but somewhere, carried along with the air, she could hear a voice calling her name.

"Luna, wake up!" it was male, and he sounded desperate and urgent to speak to her.

Luna was to intrigued by the post to worry about a voice though. She felt her shoulder become warm and then her head began to shake violently.

"Bloody hell, Luna. You're a hard woman to wake."

There was a blurry image of a red haired boy taking up the majority of her view. Blinking with sleep, realising that Ron was leaning over her, she quickly pulled the covers over her neck.

"They've gone! All of them," he seemed to not notice how flinchy Luna had become. "I mean, just left us!" he paused for a moment. "What if they've been kidnapped?"

Ron started to pace around the room. He had obviously only just got up, as his eyes were red with sleep and his voice wavy with stifled yawns.

"You're to quick to panic," Luna mumbled, not making much sense or any attempts to get out of bed.

"It's awful though. We're the only ones left."

That didn't sound too awful to Luna, alone with Ron-- alone with Ron sounded quite pleasant to her. Know wonder he was panicking.

"You're a girl. What do we do?" he pulled the covers from over her head. "We're supposed to go back to Hogwarts today."

Realising that her sleep was now officially over, she turned over and rolled off of her bed, glad that she had slept in her Pajamas. She took a look around her room for any changes.

"Well, seeing as my trunk has gone, I suggest they've gone to the station early," she decided sensibly.

Ron followed her gaze and ran back to his own room, muttering something about it 'being to early' or something.

He came back about four minutes later, red faced and clutching a note in his hand. By this time, Luna was dressed in black genes and a hooded jumper. She was now brushing her hair absent-mindedly.

"Ron and Luna," he began. "Only you two lazy-heads could sleep last night, so we decided to take a visit to muggle London. Have fun and we will meet you at the express at ten forty-five. PS, Mum's taken your trunks. PPS, Mums left you clean underwear, Ron," he bushed and Luna giggled.

"See, they're fine!" she started to put her wand behind her ear, but changed her mind, placing it in her pocket instead. "You should get dressed. Umm, did you want some toast or something?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," he said, blushing for the first time, it had only just occurred to him, how stupid he had been.

Luna left her room, leaving Ron to stand there on his own. She had a cheeky smile on and had to shut her mouth firmly so that he couldn't see. She was a bit disappointed that Ginny had not woken her up, because she would have quite liked to visit London. She guessed, though, that Ginny had left her asleep with the best intentions. It didn't matter how many times she told Ginny that she didn't like Ron, she never believed her.

She started to clutter around in the kitchen, taking a couple of slices of homemade bread and toasting them with her wand. She then put some cream cheese on them and poured herself and Ron some orange juice.  
Sitting herself down at the table, she sipped down some of the juice and looked around the kitchen. Hearing a tapping noise, she looked down to see her owl with the latest issue of the Quibbler. She patted the owl and looked down at the magazine with full confusion; unsure of why she had received an issue after so long.

Picking it up, and unrolling it, she looked at the front cover and could do nothing but stare. Ron, came down, now dressed—thankfully-- and sat down, munching on his toast with thanks.

"This is good," he said between bites. When he got no reply, he looked up at Luna. "What's wrong with you?" he washed his mouth with a swig of juice. "Luna?"

She pushed the issue of the Quibbler under his nose and he raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Lovegood. Dead, or just bidding his time? Page 24," Ron read aloud, he quickly turned to the page to view the article. He put it on the table so that Luna could see to.

Mr. Lovegood. Dead, or just bidding his time?  
By Maisy Jaggers

Last summer, Mr. Lovegood was officially declared dead by the Ministry of Magic after having dealings with he-who-must-not-be-named. Ever since, Mr. Clark-- under orders-- has taken over the Quibbler but recent documents say that this is wrong.

A letter was found in Mr. Lovegood's personal storage dating after his death. The documents clearly state that his daughter, Luna Lovegood, should now be the owner of the Quibbler.

After researching into this subject, I have found positive documents dating back many years, that say Luna, should indeed be the owner of this magazine.

How did Mr. Lovegood write the letter though, if he was dead? A simple date mistake, or something more, perhaps? The letter was dated, august, which could mean that he wrote it just days before he was brutally killed by one of the unforgivable curses.

The letter though, also brought up the subject of the Hogwarts Express' disappearance, which of cause happened in early September.  
Is Mr. Lovegood really dead, or did he know of the taking of the express before it happened. Was he involved? This brought to my attention, that if he had kept documents like these, what else would he have at his home?

I decided to pay a visit to the Lovegood house, ashamed, yes, regret it? No. When I tried to get in, a member of the Ministry stopped me immediately and told me that nobody was to enter the house on strict orders. This brings something else to my attention. What's going on inside that house?

Is the Lovegood home being guarded because it is hiding a deep secret in connection with his death? Was the death fake, nobody actually saw the body, after all, all we have is the words of the Ministry. That doesn't stand for a lot. Does it?

We hope that our new editor and boss may now be able to clear some of these questions up, as we know that the public wants answers.

Ron and Luna stared at the magazine, trying to take in everything that it was saying. Unsure if it was true, or just another 'over the top' article.

"What do you think?" Luna asked him, wanting to talk to Ginny more than anything. "Do you think its all true?"

"Which parts?" he asked in answer.

"My father, and me being the owner of the Quibbler now?" she rushed the sentence so that it came out wrong.

"My dad saw your father being killed, Luna. So we know that he is dead," she wasn't particularly assured by this. "And the Quibbler is a family business right?" she nodded. "Its only natural that you would be the rightful owner," the most sense Ron had made in years.

"You're right," she said quietly. "But I don't want it," she informed him. She wanted to loose everything that reminded her of him. Of what happened.

"Don't want what?" he asked, well, his little bought of intelligence was about to end

Luna sighed and looked out of the window. She picked up the Quibbler and re-read the article, just in case she had read it wrong. After being fully assured that what was written, was really written, she thumbed through the other articles.

"When people lie flobber worms are born," she read to herself. "How to build your dream partner out of clay..." she could imagine him now. Red hair, tall with freckles. Ron stood up and it interrupted her thoughts.

"There's half an hour before we have to be at the station," he informed her. "Do you want to play chess? Harry gloats to much-- I knew I shouldn't have taught him how to play," he laughed nervously.

"Ok," she said quietly, still thinking about the Quibbler.

They went into the library and set up the Chess Board. It was a very impressive board; the pieces had even been bewitched so that only the player could hear what they were saying.

Time moved quickly, and after twenty minutes, a very aggressive horse cornered Luna's king. He smiled for his victory.

"You beat me," she complained, now having relaxed slightly about the Quibbler and wondering if she could ask Dumbledore to deal with it while she was still in school. "We had better get to the station," Luna told Ron, who appeared to be setting the board for another match.

"I guess," he said sadly. Packing the board away and following her over to the fireplace with little interest.  
They both took a handful of the floo powder and Ron stepped into the fireplace.

"See you in a minute, right?" she nodded. "Try not to get lost this time," she knew he meant it as a joke, but she blushed anyway. "Platform nine and three quarters," he disappeared and Luna followed his lead.

Luna picked herself up from the floor and brushed some suit from her nose. Considering how dirty she used to get, she was quite clean this time. She looked around at the people who were in the room with her.

"Hi, Ginny," she said happily, going over to her friend.

"Have fun?" they both said simultaneously and ending into a fit of giggles. Ron rolled his eyes and went over to Harry, who was playing with a new muggle artifact.

"What's that mate?" he asked, looking at it curiously.  
"A gameboy," Harry told him. "I thought I'd send it to Dudley when we get to school, seeing as it won't work. He's bound to have broken his by now," he sighed and took a look at Ron's eager face. "Here then," he passed it over for Ron to have ago and he grinned happily.

"Everyone here?" said Mrs. Weasley, looking around the children for any missing faces. "Good, good. On to the train, the lot of you! I don't want to see you again until summer!" she said, smiling at them all. "Have a great term- and Ginny, if you fail your exams, I'll make you stay at Hogwarts for the whole summer." Ginny looked over at Luna for support, she just laughed. "You to Luna!" Luna's expression changed completely, as Mrs. Weasley pushed her into the train.

No sooner had they got into the train, it began to let a loud gush of steam from its valves. They waved to Mrs. Weasley as it began to chug forward and seated themselves down.

"I need to tell you something," Luna whispered to Ginny, so not to interrupt Harry and Ron's very interesting conversation on the game they were playing.

"Ok," they moved to the other end of the carriage so that the boys could not here them and Luna took out the Quibbler she had received that morning. "I thought you weren't getting that any more," Ginny began.

"I wasn't. Read this," she instructed Ginny, turning to the page.

"When you lie, flobber worms are born say specialists Pro..."

"Not that, the page before," Luna said. Ginny scanned over the page, while Luna watched impatiently.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"I guess," Luna replied. "Ron seems to think so anyway," she added.

"It must be true. Your fathers defiantly dead," Ginny told her without doubt, the same thought in her mind that had been in Ron's.

"That's what your brother said," Ginny gave her the magazine back.

"Talking about my brother, did you like the arrangements I made?" a tempting smile crossed Luna's face, but she changed her mind. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window.

About an hour later, a face turned up in the door, and looked around the compartment for a specific face. She found it.

"Oh no," Harry began. Cho Chang was coming in, presumably to see him.

"Hi, Harry," she said, lips pressed together and voice echoing. Ron laughed at the look at his best friends face and then back to Cho.

"Err, Hi," Luna and Ginny looked over to see what was happening. They had been munching on a huge pile of chocolate frogs. Cho went to the table and took one.

"Thanks." she said, without asking. Luna and Ginny exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. "Harry, I was wondering if we could, you know, try again?" she said this very sweetly and it had obviously taken a lot to say in front of his friends.

"Well, that's very nice of you, but," he began. Harry had experience of what she was like when she was not happy.

"Is, is that a yes then?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"That's a no," said Ginny, noticing that Harry was getting a severe case of 'help me-itis.'

"Nobody asked you, Weasley," she said, thrusting her nose into the air. "So, Harry?" she turned back to him, face once again lit with a smile.

"What she said," her eyes turned into to slits and she flicked her hair dangerously. Turning on her heals, she left the compartment with four people laughing behind her.

"Well said, Gin!" Ron said, still laughing.

"Yes, positively perfect," Luna agreed with a weaker than normal smile.

"Absolute heart saver," Harry said, thanking her. "She was beginning to scare me."

The train pulled to a halt and they all looked out of the window. They had arrived at the Hogsmede Station. Piling out of the compartments, all the students made their ways over to the so-called 'horsless' carriages. Before Luna, Harry, Ginny and Ron got in, they each patted, or attempted, to pat the Thestral that was pulling the carriage.

"It's so good to be back," said Luna. "Can you believe that in just a couple of years, we won't be doing this anymore?" she asked around the coach. All three nodded in agreement. "It's quite a sad thing to think about."

The carriages pulled into the gates by Hogwarts, and the students began to head back for the Great Hall. Sitting alone at the Prefect table, well-- not quite alone, Draco was sitting at the opposite end-- was Hermione. She looked quite miserable.

"Hi," she said instantly, as Harry joined Ron, Ginny and Luna to say hello. They seemed to have forgiven her about her rudeness.

"How was your holiday, Hermione?" Harry asked kindly.

"Did you get all your work done?" Ginny asked, slightly bitterly.

"Yes I did thank you. It was awful," she said sadly.

"Why, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Did Krum find someone better?" he laughed, and Hermione burst into a fit of tears.

"You're so insensitive." said Draco impressed by what Ron had said. Ron glared at him in return and Ginny tried to comfort Hermione as Harry, gladly, went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well how was I to know it was true?" he said innocently, Hermione let out another fit of air.

"I don't get it. Why do girls get so wound-up over boys?" Luna questioned herself aloud.

"Because they're girls," Draco suggested. Ron shot him a menacing glance and he went back to his meal.

Eventually, Hermione calmed down and after about half an hour, the students were told that they were to go to their common rooms. The Prefects all left together, and when they got to the portrait of the unicorn and girl, were let in by Draco.

"Tempus Moon," he said clearly and it swung open.

They separated to their dormitories and turned in for the night, after all, it was late, and there was not a lot left to say.

* * *

**28**

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello," Ginny sang happily as she stared out of the dormitory window. Luna, who had had to listening to this monstrosity Ginny called 'singing', had buried her way into the covers of her bed. Claire and Chloe had left as soon as it had begun, but Luna did not want to offend her friend by telling her to stop.

Ginny drew back the curtains to Luna's bed and erupted into another verse of her very tuneless song. "Good morning, Luna, the earth says hello," she continued to sing.

Attempting to hide from the noise, Luna pulled the covers right up over her head and hoped that it would drown the noise out. Apparently Ginny was having none of it.

"I will stop singing, if you would just get up," she sang to the same tune she had been singing to earlier, but changed the words to fit with what was happening around her.

"Promise?" Luna asked curiously. "Because I think the prefects will be very happy if you would," she turned over and swung her legs over the side of the bed, keeping to her side of the bargain.

"Ok," she had stopped singing and was now urging Luna to hurry up. "My throat was hurting anyway. I'm going to the common room, hurry up will you? We don't want to be late for lessons, or breakfast," she emphasised the word breakfast and left Luna.

Pulling on her school robes and then an odd pair of green and orange socks, Luna walked down the steps. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she looked around the common room. There were only two other students there. Hermione and obviously, Ginny.

"Morning," she said to Hermione, yawning loudly and making her jaw crack.

It was a very nice day to. The sun was beaming through the windows and there was such a positive feel to the castle. You could really tell that summer was here and that the students were eager to take advantage of the warm weather.

"Yes, good morning to you to Luna," she said, in her usual bossy self. "I was wandering if we could have a little chat?" she asked and before Luna could inquire about what, she continued to speak. "About the little meeting about the DA."

"Oh," Luna answered. She was sure that she knew what Hermione wanted.

"Well, it's just, I was very mean to you all before, the end of last term. Especially you Luna," she paused. "I don't know why I was, I just wanted to apologise," she said, almost sweetly.

"That's ok," Luna muttered after a couple of seconds of silence. "I didn't mind, honest," she turned to leave but Hermione spoke again.

"Well, its just- I'll understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you would like me to do all the arrangements and everything again?" she said this all very quickly and Luna had a bit of trouble trying to make out what she said.

"What ever Harry thinks is best," Luna said, quite relieved to have the job taken away from her. It wasn't that she didn't like the leadership but with her prefect duties, Quidditch and now the Quibbler, it was one less thing she could worry about.

"Very well," Hermione muttered. "Thanks," she walked away from them and headed out of the common room.

"We should probably be going to," Ginny pointed out. "I've got our books," she passed Luna her books and headed in the way Hermione left.

They made their way towards the Great Hall, and sat themselves down at the Prefects table and helped themselves to food. They looked over at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Harry were having a go at Ron. No change there then.

Pouring herself, her third glass of pumpkin juice, they were approached by Krum, who was now instructing them to call him 'Professor Krum.'

"Now girls," he said and summoned Draco to pay attention to. "We have a match in just over a weeks time against Bauxbaton's," Krum paused to let Ginny finish giggling, Luna was unsure of what was so funny. "Which means training. I want to see you every night, starting tomorrow."

He walked over to the other tables, to find other scattered members of the Hogwarts Quidditch Team. Checking that Draco had gone back to his seat, Ginny spoke up.

"Well," she whispered. "At least we can still hold tonight's meeting," Luna nodded in agreement.

"Gin?" she asked. "What were you laughing at before?"

"What? Oh," she made it sound nice and long. "Hagrid has a friend from there. Remember?" seeing that Luna, did not remember, she rolled her eyes and passed it by. "Anyway, we had best be getting to Divination. We'll be late as it is."

Many students had all ready left the Hall, and they were two of the few that were left. Picking up their books, they rushed towards the Divination Tower.

"Oh. Professor said you would be late. Didn't you Professor," said Amarda Tippin-- a fifth year Gryffindor.

"I did indeed," Professor Trelawney summoned them to sit closest to her and instructed them to hand out crystal balls to everyone.

Ginny and Luna were not in the least bit surprised that she had said they would be late. Someone was always late for Divination as it was so far away and you would have to be mental to miss breakfast or Hermione.

"Now children. I would like you to look into the crystal ball and think about a question you would like to be answered," she paused, and saw nobody was attempting to do it. "Go on," she said, in her same dreamy voice. "It won't kill you to try."

"What are you trying to get the answer to?" Luna whispered to Ginny, who, for once, was trying to make an effort.

"I want to know if we will win the Quidditch Match on Monday," she informed her. "You?"

"I want to know if my Dad, if he really is dead. But all I can see is black," perhaps she had said the last statement a little to loudly because Professor Trelawney came drifting over to her.

"Well, that means that the question is closed. There is no answer as it is already known," she informed Luna. "It's like the Question of Death. There is no answer," she paused, looking into Luna's ball. "Ask another question dear."

"Um," Luna thought for a while, but could not think of anything. "I don't know."

"Well, there must be something? A dream perhaps?"

Then something did occur to her. That dream that Ron had awaken her from, she had really wanted to know what that pole had been all about. It had been so interesting, covered in ivy and chains, rotting away.

Luna stirred, several people were laughing, others were staring at her-- completely stunned-- especially Professor Trelawney, who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"My dear child. You have an amazing gift."

Luna turned to Ginny, who was also looking at her with sheer disbelief. Trelawney's eyes were focussed on Luna's crystal ball.

"What did I do?" Luna whispered to Ginny, horrified.

"You went into a, a kind of daydream," she muttered back. "You said something about a pole, and a death under the full moon. You were not making much sense. What did you ask as your question?"

"I wanted to kn..." Trelawney covered her mouth with her hand; Luna could almost taste her perfume.

"You must never speak about what you ask, otherwise the future may be changed to meet that persons eyes," totally, bewildered and not having a clue to what she had said, Luna rolled her eyes and mouthed to Ginny.

"I'll tell you later."

About twenty minutes later, after the attention on Luna's 're-discovered' weirdness. The bell rang for the end of period. Picking up her stuff and praising the ball, Luna got up to leave with Ginny.

"A word if you don't mind?" Luna-- now wishing that she had asked if it would rain or not-- told Ginny that she would meet her later and waited for the other students to pile out.

"Yes, Professor?" Luna asked, expecting the worst.

"Do you remember any of what happened to you while you looked into that crystal ball?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be anyway.

"No, Professor, but Ginny said..."

"What Miss Weasley said, means nothing," Professor Trelawney snapped. "You were starting to give a prophecy and you know what one of those is?"

Luna thought back to the Department of Mysteries. She nodded, but she knew it couldn't be true, after all, that would make her something. Something that she didn't want to be.

"You know what that means then?" the Professor turned her gaze to the window here she was about to let an owl in. "It means you have seer blood," Luna gulped; just what she had been dreading. "I shall have to inform Dumbledore of this. Enjoy your day."

Luna picked up her book bag and left the classroom as quickly as she could. To make it simple, she was terrified. Why was so much happening to her in so little time? It didn't make sense and she wanted things to go back to normal.

She made her way to the Great Hall, where Ginny ran up to her very quickly and started throwing a lot of questions at her.

"What did she say? What did you ask for, Lu?" she rushed many other questions at her, but these were the two Luna caught up with.

"She said I had seer blood," Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry," Ginny could see that Luna was not best pleased with the idea of it. "It's probably like her grim thing. One a year!" Luna joined in with the laughing but somewhere inside her, she wasn't sure that it was true.

After a very tedious lunch-- where nobody spoke to each other or did it very quietly-- Luna became paranoid that people were talking about her. They made their ways down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Calm down," the loud, booming voice that belonged to Hagrid shouted to the assembling students.

The students began to shuffle forward after hearing his voice. They had heard from some seventh years, that Hagrid was in an awfully good mood and giving very good lessons, for once.

"All righ' everybody, welcom' back. Today I' got a nice treat for ya all," a couple of students looked up hopefully, as Hagrid instructed them, whistling as they walked forward. He led them to a cluster of rocks, and instructed them all to make a semi-circle around it. "Well 'ere we are," Hagrid began to say. "I want you all to stomp on the ground."

A couple of students looked at him, unsure, turning their attention to the stones and then back to Hagrid. Luna, who always lightened her mind, began to stomp on the ground. Soon, she was joined by Ginny and then Draco, who saw it as an opportunity to make himself look good.

The other students began to join in, all stomping the ground, wondering if they were trying to awaken the dead.

"Oh. Look!" one girl squealed and pointed to a hole that had formed in the rocks. A tiny crevice had appeared, and a small, rat-like head had appeared.

The creature wondered out and Hagrid put his large hand out to stop them all from stomping. The creature resembled a Meerkat, yet it was jet black. It stood up on its back legs and snorted out two tiny flames, erupting from his nose.

"Now then, they prefer older males do Snortgons-- so Draco, if you'd be so kind?" Hagrid grunted and pulled up his trousers. "Perfectly safe," he added when Draco made no attempt to move.

Pulling himself away from the rest of the students, Draco wondered closer to the rocks that homed the Snortgon. As instructed by Hagrid, he bent forward and laid his arm out and closed his arm, so it could sniff him.

The Snortgon suddenly gave off a very high-pitched squeak and tenderly licked Draco. A girlie smile spread over his face. Several girls erupted into choruses of 'ahs' and some of the boys giggled.

"Now, that's just a baby an' he's called for 'is family. Any minute now," Hagrid turned his attention to the rocks again, while Draco played with the Snortgon.

Four minutes later, about two dozen more of the creatures made their way out of the rock formation, eager to meet one, the rest of the class did as Draco had done.

"Now, Draco was the 'peace maker' so ya all righ'" Hagrid said, not that it mattered as they had all rushed to play with them anyway.

"They are so cute!" Ginny said, in her put on, high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I wonder if they are related the Crumple-Horned Snorckak?" Luna said densely, entranced by the creature that was rubbing its head around her, very much like her cat.

Unwillingly, the students made their way back to the castle. The sun was glaring in their eyes and the giant squid was swimming near the top of the lake.

"I wonder how long he's been there?" Luna asked Ginny as they made their way into the Great Hall to get some tea.

"The Squid?" Luna nodded her head. "Dunno. He was here while Bill and Charlie were though."

They sat down at the Prefects table and were soon joined by Hermione and Ron, who had just wondered over from Harry.

"About tonight? Did you check your coins? You still have them right?" Hermione asked, she was now completely back to her normal self and most people were happy about that. Ginny and Luna blushed. They did have their coins still, but they hadn't realised that they will still using them for the meetings.

"Oh well," she rolled her eyes slightly. "Tonight at seven. Normal place," she reminded them and they hurried over to some more members of the DA who were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"We better get some work done before we have to go," Ginny suggested. Luna looked at her sadly, and then down to the plate she hadn't used yet. "Grab something for on the way!" Ginny instructed her.

They left the Great Hall and made their way to the library. They had been given homework from Hagrid, to find out 'anything and everything' they could about Snortgons. Luna was munching on a cheese sandwich and Ginny, had shuffled some ham sandwiches down.

"I think we've got enough," Luna informed Ginny, each looking at their two-foot parchment with relief. "It's ten to seven," she added.

"Good point!"

They packed up their things and headed for where the meetings were usually held the previous year. The room of requirement. Ron, who quickly ushered them in, greeted them.

"Ok, everyone!" Hermione spoke, the noise volume didn't change. "Quiet!" she shouted and several people might have thought that she would make a very good teacher. "Harry," she said quieter.

"Err, thanks Hermione," all eyes focussed on Harry-- especially Ginny's-- Luna noticed and giggled to herself. "Ok, I thought today, that we would learn a new spell, called 'Cresto Monaro,'" he told everyone. There was a mutter of agreement and confusion. "What it does, is make the person you use the spell on, fall asleep. The simple 'reverso' spell will take off the effects."

Harry began to pair people up and Luna moved closer to Ginny and looked at him hopefully.

"Not today," he whispered. "I think it best if Ginny goes with Hermione. Just in case. It was probably something to do with Hermione's temper at the moment and he did have a point.

"Ron, go with Luna," mortified, Ron walked over to practise with her. Terrified that she may curse his hair off, he allowed her to go first.

"Cresto Monaro!" luckily, the floor had been covered in pillows. Ron sunk down into them, now sound asleep. "Reverso," she said with a smile.

"Well done, Luna! First time to," he was hoping in his head that he wouldn't be stuck with another Hermione too soon. She blushed, and waited for Ron to take his go.

"Crustion Monario," said Ron stupidly. He was never to bright when it came to spells.

Luna felt her body, tense up and wondered what he had done to her, because she could tell that it wasn't right, she knew that for certain. She could hear Ron's voice panicky and calling for Hermione to put it right.

"Reverso," she heard Hermione say but nothing happened. Unaware of what she was doing, she heard someone-- most likely Neville-- speak.

"Hold her down."

"She kicked me!" Ron moaned, rubbing her shin. Luna tried to tell him that she hadn't but was not actually sure what she was doing anymore.

"Don't blame, her," Ginny shouted to her brother. "What did you do to her?"

"Ron, what spell did you use?" Hermione asked, taking charge once more.

"Umm," he muttered, face red and voice wavy. "I said Crustion Monario," he remembered quickly. Hermione's eyes glazed over, full of shock.

"Oh Ron, please tell me you didn't," she said pleadingly. His nostrils flared slightly and his eyes moved in closer together, to show that he had said that. "We better take her to Madame Pomfrey. Unless it's all ready to late."

That was the last thing Luna heard. 'Unless it's all ready to late.' She hadn't liked the sound of it one bit but her mind brought her attention to things that were way more important. Like the colour of the grass and the colour of the sea.

* * *

**29**

Luna's eyes flickered open as she looked around the room she had awoken in. She was sure that she was in the Hospital Wing and searched her mind for any reference to why she was there.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her eyes. They were sore to touch and she quickly lowered them. Taking a glass of water from the bedside table, she stared around looking for any sign of life.

"Hello?" she called out meekly, bringing herself to a standing position.

A familiar, friendly face appeared from around another curtain. Drawing them back, Luna focussed on the boy that was lying unconscious on the bed. Madame Pomfrey quickly came over to her.

"Oh my. Am I glad you're awake," she began to help Luna walk over to a sink. "Here. I want you to rinse your mouth out with this," she handed Luna a bottle of red liquid and Luna did as she was told.

"What happened to him?" Luna asked the nurse, not recognising the boy at all.

"Poor boy," Madame Pomfrey clacked her tongue sadly. "Fell down miles after a bludger hit him on the head," she informed Luna, a horrid thought in her mind.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, surely it had not been longer than a day. She would know if it had of been, right?

"Just over a week," the matron answered her, messing about with the boy's covers.

"Oh no," she muttered. "I missed the match," she turned her head sullenly.

"Well, you're lucky to be alive. Mr Weasley nearly killed you," she muttered now helping Luna to put on her jumper.

"Honestly, if he had been a fully trained wizard, he would have done," Luna-- looking quite surprised at this news-- turned to look around at the boy again.

"How long has he been here?" she asked, hoping that she would be able to work out what day it was from the answer.

"Oh, only a couple of hours," she replied, breaking Luna up some chocolate to eat. "Which reminds me, if you're feeling all right, you should get down to the ball," Luna looked up at the nurse slightly confused. "It only started about five minutes ago-- you'll be all right if you hurry."

Madame Pomfrey pushed her in the direction of the door and turned her attention back to the boy. She hurried along the corridor, towards the Prefects room, trying to remember what she had been doing when 'Mr Weasley' nearly 'killed' her.

Luckily for her, the portraits password had not been changed but the common room was completely abandoned. She hurried up towards her dormitory and pulled out the costume she had bought.

Having a quick wash, she opened the box as Mrs. Quigley had told her to, and admired her costume for a while. Noticing the time, she quickly pulled herself out of her trance and hurried to the Great Hall.

"Oh, I hope they didn't decide to change the dress," she began to panic but her troubling question was answered by a lion walking past her on the way to the toilet.

Luna peered her head around the doors to the Great Hall, throwing herself into the crowed as she tried very hard not to step on a peacocks tail.

"Wow," she muttered to herself.

The hall was full of so many bright colours that she didn't know where one person started and another finished. You couldn't tell who anyone was, for all you knew, you could have been a Gryffindor dancing with a Slytherin. Or brother and sister mouthing off at each other.

Most people were dancing but Luna had never cared much for dancing. She wondered over to a table, where someone, dressed as Robin Hood, had sat himself down.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. The boy nodded his head reluctantly. Luna tried to bring up the topic of Quidditch, without mentioning that she had not been there.

"So, about the match earlier," she began.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said sadly. Luna realised that they must have lost and began to wonder if it was her fault.

"Oh, well. Ok," she said.

To Robin Hood's great relief, several more people joined them. There was an angel, who had happily sat herself with Spike, a character from a muggle TV show. There was a Princess, who had joined up with a knight. The phantom from 'phantom of the opera,' who had joined up with the peacock Luna had seen earlier and two lions.

The group began to eat crisps and drink butter beer, talking about things that none of them would usually ever bring up in front of their friends, like, 'who had a crush on who' and 'what they honestly thought about people.'

The hours passed, and eventually, the schools main clock began to chime for the 12th and last hour of the day. Dumbledore stood up-- as none of the Professors had come in costume-- and stopped the music.

"Now children. This ball is near its end, but has not yet finished its tricks," the clock hit its sixth stroke. "I wish for you to all remove your masks and observe thoughs you have been dining with for the past hours. It is sure to surprise a few of you."

"Well then," said the angel. "We had best do what he says," she removed her mask to reveal that she was actually Hermione Granger. Spike, also took off his mask. "Harry," Hermione shouted, she wasn't the only one. Many people were shouting names from everywhere.

"Emily?"

"Vincent?"

"Pansy?"

The Knight removed his helmet and the princess squealed in shock.

"Malfoy?" she gulped, removing her own mask to show the one and only Ginny Weasley. "This is to scary," she muttered.

"Neville Longbottom?" the peacock and the phantom had both removed their masks. Cho was looking at Neville as if he was the most ugly thing she had ever set eyes on.

The noise in the Great Hall was getting louder and Dumbledore was smiling. This was obviously the exact effect that he had been looking for.

"Come on you four," Hermione ordered Luna, Robin and the two lions. "Off with your masks. Like everyone else."

The two lions took of the head part to their costumes and the others irrupted into fits of laughter. The two Creevey brothers had emerged from their shells and were looking absolutely horrified.

"And you," said Hermione to Luna and Robin Hood in between laughs.

Luna quickly pulled off the mask, hoping that people wouldn't pay to much attention to that fact she was she. Robin Hood also followed her lead, not looking directly at anyone and blushing ready for the comments.

"Luna!" squealed Ginny.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

After the confusion between the students, Dumbledore instructed that everyone was to leave. Most of the students were only too happy to do just that. Some people left in large groups, while others left in couples.  
Ginny and Luna pulled away from the rest of the crowed.

"I'm so glad you are all right. When did you get out of the hospital wing?" she asked her best friend as they walked towards the Prefects Rooms.

"Just as the ball started actually," she informed her.

"Bad news," Ginny started. "We lost."

"I know," Luna interrupted so that Ginny wouldn't have to say anything. "But it doesn't matter. We're still in the finals," Ginny nodded and looked a bit red.

"That was weird, wasn't it? Everyone turning out with almost their opposite," she added. She was really referencing to herself and Draco, it had scared her a lot.

"Yeah, Gins. What did Ron do to me? Madam Pomfrey said that he nearly killed me."

"Oh," Ginny blushed for the sake of her brother. "He miss-pronounced a spell. He was awfully worried though!" she added quickly in his defence. "He didn't mean to, honest. I'm sure he'd apologise if ... "

"Its ok," Luna said quickly, to stop her friend form getting wound up. "Seeing him in tights was as much of an apology as I needed," she giggled and Ginny eventually joined in.

"Yes, it was rather funny."

The two girls-- along with a lot of very sleepy prefects-- made their way to their dormitories. It had certainly been a magical and interesting night.

* * *

**30**

"Good morning sunshine," Ginny was once again singing. "You're high in the sky."

The clock in the dormitory chimed for ten AM, so the sun, was indeed high in the sky. Its beams were straining through Luna's curtains. Suddenly, a pillow smacked Ginny hard on the face.

"Ouch," she squealed. "What was that for?" Ginny tossed Luna's pillow back to her and glared angrily.

"For singing," Luna answered plainly. "It's driving me nuts. Honestly, this early in the morning," she muttered.

"I woke up to annoy you," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes and secretly sticking out her tongue at Luna. Sometimes you could tell that she had inherited Ron's hot temper. "Anyway, a certain blonde was asking me about you," Ginny eyed her suspiciously as Luna came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "He was all panicky and fidgety," she imitated Draco.

"What did he want?" Luna asked, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"You, obviously," Ginny wrinkled up her nose as if Luna was committing a disgrace.

"Did he say why?" Luna asked. She knew that Draco would probably want to lead her down the valley of death soon.

"He wouldn't tell me," Ginny moaned. "Honestly. He prances over to me, embarrassing me and causing me a lot of questions from Ron and then he won't even tell me why he wants you," She paused. "Why to I have the feeling you're not telling me something? Is it to do with that prophecy thing?"

"Now why wouldn't I tell you something?" Luna asked a little to quickly, "and no, it doesn't."

"Well, whenever Draco talks to you, or about you, you always block me out," Ginny replied.

"Something's a better kept as secrets."

"And sometimes you should tell you're friends them. I can help!" Ginny shouted but Luna butted in.

"No you cant. Nobody can," Luna turned to leave for the common room.

"Fine. Be that way," Ginny shouted after her, instantly regretting it and rushing past Luna to leave the Prefect House.

"Second big fight of the school year," a drawling voice from behind Luna mumbled.

"Of the ones you know about, Malfoy," Luna muttered in return, recognising the voice.

"I need to talk to you," he muttered, "would you walk with me?" he asked.

"Not now. I need to get some food and make up with, Ginny," she replied, trying not to look directly at him in case he was using that look she melted for.

"It wasn't really an option, Lovegood," he told her. "Unless you wish to die and I am trying to stop that happening, again," he mentioned.

"All right," she half whispered, following him out of the common room.

They made their ways onto the grounds, passed Hagrid's hut and to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Luna looked around for a moment, waiting for Draco to speak and tell her what was happening.

"Was I right to trust him?" she thought to herself.

"We'll hide here," he muttered. Luna realised that if she wanted to get answers, she was going to have to ask questions.

"Look, M- Draco. What's going on?" she asked blatantly.

"Well, you remember what I told you. About you being sold to the dark side by your father?" she nodded in agreement. "Well, he has sent his second best man to retrieve you from over there, today," he pointed to opposite where they stood.

"But how was I to get there?" she questioned him, her stomach gurgling.

Draco shuffled on the spot nervously. "I was supposed to take you," he noticed her eyes bulge. "Don't worry. We'll hide here for a while and when he leaves will go back."

Luna gulped and looked around nervously. She was to trust worthy. That was her problem, never again would she allow her self to leave that building on her own.

"I brought you here so that I could tell my father that Hunter went to the wrong place," he told her, even though she had not asked. "That way he need not know that I'm helping you," Luna nodded again, it was about all she could do.

They sat on the ground for a while, behind some gigantic cabbages. Eventually, as midday arrived, they heard two voices and then two figures emerge from the forest.

"Keep quiet," Draco hissed.

Luna noticed something else, walking from the top of the hill, towards Draco and Luna's hiding place, was Ginny Weasley.

"What's she doing here?" Luna hissed, sounding a lot like Draco.

"Don't move," Draco growled back.

The two, cloaked figures, quietly made there way over to where Ginny was standing, who was surveying the surrounding area for any sign of her friend.

"We have to help her," Luna lunged herself forward but Draco held her firmly.

"Its you they want, not her," he reminded her.

"Over there," Hunter growled, pointing over to Ginny, who had started on her way back to the castle. Luna began to shake her head violently.

"Ekstarnus," the second Death Eater shouted. Ginny fell to the ground, completely unaware that she had been attacked at all.

"G," Luna began to shout her voice shaky.

Draco covered her mouth and she tried to pull herself free but he kept firm hold of her, to the extent that it began to hurt. Hunter pulled a skull from his pocket-- an obvious port key-- and put Ginny's limp hand on it, she disappeared along with the two Death Eaters.

Letting her pull herself forward, Draco loosened his grip around Luna's shoulders. She lunged herself forward and stopped on the spot Ginny had been taken.

"Ginny?" she stammered, her breathing became hard and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheek. "This is my fault," she whispered in Draco's direction.

Luna had turned white-rose pale. There was no colour left in her cheeks. She thought that she should be blaming Draco but after all, it wasn't really his fault.

"Luna," Draco shouted to her, moving over to her. "Get back to Hogwarts, tell one of the Professors-- I'd go with, Snape," he added, "and make sure you don't tell Weasley first."

Well, he may be on first name terms with Luna but he wasn't going to use the Weasels name, however sorry he may be feeling for Ginny.

Luna ran like lighting towards the dungeons. Her face was red, and she could hardly breath, but she kept on running, for the sake of Ginny. She had to.

Drumming on the door of the Potion master's door, she burst into another fit of tears. Tears for Ginny. Tears of pain and tears of anger.

"I should have seen this coming," Luna thought to herself. "Seer blood indeed."

"What is it?" an angry voice shouted, as Snape pulled open the door. Luna toppled forward slightly and picked herself up half way. Professor Snape was looking down at her, teeth clenched and fists flexing with anguish.

"They took her Professor," she muttered.

"Who took who, Miss Lovegood?"

"The Death Eaters Professor, two of them. They took, Ginny."

Luna's crying became more intense as she said Ginny's name. Snape looked around the classroom and then peered into the fire.

"I appreciate you thinking of me first," he muttered, a tone of amusement in his voice. "But don't you think that you should have gone to see, Dumbledore," he spluttered the last words out as if it were common knowledge.

"I, I," she had only done as Draco had said.

"Well, he's not here. Better call McGonagall," he sighed, as if he was about to fulfil his worst nightmare.

Taking a small pinch of powder from his desk, Professor Snape blew it into the fire and called out for the Transfiguration teacher.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked, her face appearing in the flames. She noticed Luna and her eyes slit slightly, turning cat like.

"Miss Lovegood says, that two Death Eaters took Ginny Weasley, at first I didn't believe her, but then she started to br…"

"That will do, Severus," McGonagall stopped him. "Come through the fire Luna."

Luna hesitated slightly but when Snape gave his usual glare that could make a person jump off a cliff, she quickly stumbled through to McGonagall's office.

"How long ago?" McGonagall asked, her questioning a lot less fierce than that of Snape's.

"About fifteen minutes," Luna replied, still shaking. Luna thought she heard McGonagall say, 'good,' at getting kidnapped, as she handed Luna some chocolate. "Professor, she is going to be all right, isn't she. I mean they wouldn't…" she stopped herself from saying it.

"To be honestly truthful with you, I think they might," Luna now past the 'crying' stage, looked around the room nervously.

"It should have been me," she wailed. "Why do they always go for, Ginny?" it was a rhetorical question.

"I'll have to contact Dumbledore immediately. Trust him to leave at a time like this. And then I'll have to inform Mrs. Weasley. Better tell Ron first…" she began, almost as stressed as Luna was feeling.

"I'll tell Ron," Luna muttered, half closing her eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary, I am his head of House, it's my duty," she replied to Luna's offer.

"Last time he heard by hiding in a closet," she accidentally let slip. One of the things Ron had told Ginny and Ginny had told Luna. Right then, Luna decided to keep no more secrets from Ginny. "Please Professor, don't you think he'd prefer to hear it from a friend."

"I understand what you are saying, Miss Lovegood, but I don't think that it is all together safe for you to be alone."

"But Professor. They're not going to come back now. They are bound to know that I know that Ginny is missing. Will they risk another attack?" she tried to explain, ending in another question.

"I think you are right, but I would prefer it if you had someone nearby," she called for Nearly Headless Nick. "If you think it is best for yourself to tell Ron, then go ahead."

"Yes, Professor?" Nick asked, in his sensitive tone.

"Escort Miss Lovegood around the school until further notice, would you please," McGonagall informed him. He nodded curiously in reply.

Luna and Nick left the classroom and Luna began to head towards the Library. Now that Hermione, Harry and Ron were friends again, she was sure to find them there.

"Sorry about this, Nick," she muttered as he glided beside her, floating through walls as she walked through doors.

"My pleasure, Luna. It's awfully terrible about, Ginny," Luna nodded.

They turned up the stairs and ran straight into the library, calming her pace slightly. As expected, she saw the three sitting at a table in front of a large pile of books. Luna walked over to them, trying to hide the wavering in her voice, she turned to Ron.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked him, unsure whether she should speak in front of Hermione and Harry. "Um, now," she added.

"I guess, but unless its about the Ball," Ron began, his ears beginning to tinge slightly.

"Oh no," she said quickly. "Its about Ginny."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day," Ron replied, turning back to his book. That was the usual reason that Luna went to speak to him, to find out where Ginny was.

"No. You don't understand," Luna began to get upset again.

"What's wrong with you?" he muttered, now noticing Nick who had started a conversation, with Harry, about death-- he didn't look like he was enjoying it either.

"Death Eaters took her, Ron," she said so quietly that even with his ears, he had to strain to hear her.

"Don't be stupid, Luna," said Hermione, who never seemed to miss anything. "Of cause they didn't. I'm sure she's just in the toilets or something."

"That's not funny, Luna. You got me worried," Ron protested.

"You don't understand. I saw them take her," they wouldn't believe her and this was upsetting her more than the actually disappearance of Ginny. Nearly.  
"Yeah, and you can see Thestrals," Ron said, glaring at her, Weasley temper rising.

"You rode on one!" Luna shouted, forgetting that she was in a library. "Why would I lie? Nick- tell them," she pleaded.

Nearly Headless Nick, happy to be taken away from his depressing conversation, glided to her side. "I'm afraid it's true Ronald. I heard McGonagall speaking about it."

Ron sank into his chair, emotions ringing inside of him. He felt the same way as when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He glared at Luna.

"This is all your fault," he shouted, ignoring Madam Pince's attempts to quite him down with point deduction. "Go away, never come near us again. If Ginny's dead, I will never forgive you," he snarled at her.

"That was mean, Ron," Hermione snapped at him, as Luna pulled herself away from them, leaving the library, closely followed by Nick. Harry also left, pulling something from his bag.

"Don't worry, Luna," he said kindly. "He's just acting as brothers do."

"I don't think so, Nick. He meant it," she sniffed. A fresh harvest of tears rolled down her cheeks.

They reached the portrait of the unicorn and girl and Luna turned to look around the hall, making sure that nobody was around.

"I think it would be all right for you to leave me now. I promise I won't leave this room," she told him, he disagreed for a while but then agreed to hover outside the common room. "Kouster nests," she said to the girl, who curtsied. The portrait swung open.

She sat down on the couch and breathed in deeply. This was the worst day of her life, again. Were things never going to get better for her? Ginny. What about Ginny? Was she awake yet? Scared? Dead?

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the couch pillow. Something plonked beside her, startling her form her thoughts.

"Would they kill her?" she asked the person beside her. There was an empty silence, she looked at the seat beside her, nothing. "Now I'm feeling things," she put her arm in front to try and touch the seat and what appeared to be a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No you're not."

Harry Potter emerged from under his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, shocked, confused and feeling silly.

"I followed you from the library. You know about the cloak and I listened for the password," he told her truthfully.

"That's naughty," she sighed sadly, not really caring.

"That's not the point," he muttered, pulling on the cloak so it looked like she was talking to thin air. "Luna, what's really been happening? We want to save Ginny, but we've got to know."

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

Claire walked into the common Room and spotted Luna talking to what appeared to be herself.

"Poor girl," the Slytherin mumbled, "finally cracked."

Ignoring the comment, Harry waited for her to leave before he spoke again. "Well, first of all, why does Voldemort want you? Really?"

She sighed, and looked at her feet, staring around the room at familiar objects that brought her comfort and distraction. "Really?" she echoed him.

"Yes."

"I honestly don't know. But I'd die to find out," she muttered. Perhaps not the most sensible answer in the world.

"Okay then," he sighed; the conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Why do you always seem to have been with Draco Malfoy when something happens?" he asked, something that had been bothering Hermione and Ron for a while.

"Oh. You'd noticed that?" he nodded. "He's looking out for me. That's all."

"Are we talking about the same, Malfoy?" Harry asked her, unsure of what she had meant by that.

"Yes."

"Then what really happened today?" Harry asked, trying not to get Luna wound up again.

"I guess, with Ginny and myself arguing, about her singing and Draco," she said laughing slightly. "We do fall out over the silliest things," she muttered to Harry. "She told me Draco wanted to see me and that I was hiding things from her. Sometimes there are things you just have to keep to yourself. Do you agree?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I went to ask Draco what he wanted and he took me outside and told me that we had to hide because to Death Eaters had been sent to get me," she said this rather quickly. "For some reason, Ginny was down there and they took her instead. They hit her with a spell, but I cant remember what."

"That makes sense," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I want to help. Please let me help."

"I don't think you can Luna. It would be too dangerous for you to come. They want you, remember?" he had to feel sorry for her though. She was likely to be caged inside the school now, like Harry had been in his third year, to be protected from Sirius Black.

"Harry, she's my best friend. It's me they want. You can trade me?" she suggested, "I don't want Ginny to die and Ron to be miserable. My death won't cause problems," she insisted.

"I don't like what you're saying, Luna. That's an awful way to think. Not like you at all."

"I," Luna began. "It doesn't matter," she reminded herself of the 'some things a better left unsaid' theory.

"I need to go and tell Hermione and Ron what you said," he told her.

"You don't hate me?" she asked him sadly.

"Of cause not but Voldemort must be really stupid if his followers keep bringing back the wrong girl," unknown to Luna, he rolled his eyes and stood up to leave, "bye," he mumbled.

"Bye," she said in return, hoping that he had, honestly left.

She began to think again. What would they have done to her if they had got her instead of Ginny? She must be really important if they risked getting her from Hogwarts. She sighed, after feeling body weight fall beside her.

"What is it now H…" she paused, Draco was now sitting beside her. "Oh."

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Draco asked with an amused smile. The truthful answer was no. Whenever he turned up, something bad happened. He was like a dark omen.

"I thought you were someone else," she muttered.

"Yes, I could tell that. Well, I thought, that seeing as your best friend has been taken away, momentarily," he added. "That I would fill in for her."

"What do you mean 'momentarily?'" she looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh well, Potter and his friends are bound to bound to the rescue," he moaned.

"True," she sighed.

"So, what kind of thing to girls talk about?" he pretended to think for a while. "Maybe you would like to bring up the topic of us males? That's what you girls do, isn't it?"

She looked across at him and rolled her eyes; this was going to be a very long day, especially if Malfoy was attempting to befriend her.

"Or perhaps you would care to go get some lunch?" he asked in a friendly manor.

"I'm not hungry," she informed him.

"All right then," he shrugged. "I am," his eyebrows raised and he left for the great hall. "Talk later, Lovegood," he muttered as he left, from the other side of the Portrait she heard him say, "all right Gr- Mudblood?"

Luna looked up at the new face that had turned into the Common Room. It was Hermione, looking very tired and forced.

"Luna," she beckoned her over. "Just because you can't come-- and I agree with Harry," she added as Luna opened her mouth, "doesn't mean you can't hear the plan."

"All right," Luna muttered.

"I know you haven't got your coin, so I destroyed the missing ones," Luna didn't ask how. "Meet us tonight at seven, the usual place."

Hermione left as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Luna to sit and think, alone in the empty common room. Only Luna's thoughts kept her occupied until that evening.

* * *

**31**

As the time for the meeting drew closer, Luna stirred on the sofa that she had been curled up in for the last several hours. Her eyes had lost their shine and her hair had become tangled, not that this was uncommon for her though.

Sitting up from her cat-sleep position, Luna turned to look at the clock in the Prefect common room and realised that it was close to the time of the meeting. She could hardly breath and did not want to move.  
Wavering slightly as she stood up. Managing to pull herself out of the portrait hole she made her way to where the meeting was to be held; the room of requirement.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to eat anything and was now becoming quite hungry. She blamed the empty feeling inside of her on the loss of her friend though, and continued down the usual hallway.

As she reached the entrance to the room, Neville-- who pulled her over to sit in between himself and Hermione-- greeted her. She allowed this to happen, as she was sure he had been told to do so and who was she to complain? After all, this was all her fault, in her eyes anyway.

Not as many members of the DA had been asked to show as to what Luna had thought. She was expecting most off them-- if not all-- but it seemed that Harry or more likely Hermione, had decided it would be best to keep the numbers short. As well as Neville, Hermione, Harry and herself, Ron, Colin, Lavender and Susan had all been chosen to meet.

Hoping that this wouldn't take to long, Luna turned to watch Harry for any sign of an action that he was going to speak to them all. Noticing her facial gestures, Hermione whispered to her. "We're waiting for two more," she informed her, smiling slightly at the thought of who was about to arrive, presuming that their spells went correctly.

"Who?" Luna asked curiously. Hermione just smiled and turned her focus onto the wall, where Ron was standing and everyone was watching.

A fazed image of two people began to walk through the wall. It seemed to be causing them much difficulty but eventually, standing in front of everyone, smiling to an eruption of applause, were Fred and George Weasley.

"Well, what did you expect?" George asked, looking at Luna's surprised face.

"Our little sister gets kidnapped and you expect us to leave it to our dad?" Fred finished. Luna was thinking that that was just what they should have done, but after all, had they last year?

"So then," George clasped his hands together.

"What's going on?" but before he had finished, George spoke up again.

"Oh, and if anyone would like to purchase our lovely, 'walk through walls' potion, all Hogwarts students get--" Hermione butted in.

"--I don't think so," she informed them; tapping on her prefect's badge for everyone and gesturing that Luna should do the same.

"Perhaps now is not a good time?" George said, a positive look on his face as Fred handed little pieces of paper under the table so that Hermione couldn't see.

"I hardly think you should be using this as a venue to sell you ridiculous joke products. Especially when Ginny may be minutes away from death," Luna suddenly spoke up, it was hard to understand her though, as there were so many different emotions in her voice.

"Yes, yes," Fred agreed, taking a seat.

"So then," Hermione began. "Do you have a plan Harry?" she asked her friend. "You usually do," she muttered so that only Luna could hear.

"Well, first of all, we need to find where she is. We can't really do anything until we know where she is," he added.

"Well, we're screwed then," Colin said sadly.

"Colin!" Hermione snapped at him, meaning him to watch his language but she probably didn't disagree with what he had said.

"Just use the Thestrals," Luna muttered under her breath.

"In case you've forgotten, only one of us can see them," Ron moaned.

"And in case you've forgotten, they're very good at finding what you're looking for," Luna snapped back, almost sounding like a second Hermione, who was looking pleased not to be the one getting on Ron's bad side-- not that it mattered-- Ron already hated her, remember? "In great time," she added.

"And they like the smell of blood according to you. How do you propose we deal with that?" Ron argued, looking at her with sure triumph.

"Ask your friend, Dobby. He's very good at providing midnight snacks to you," she shouted and Ron blushed slightly but the others looked at them both with interest. "Perhaps he could sort you out with a slab of cold meet, a bit like your…"

Harry interrupted their argument because Ron's hand had made a grab for his wand. He stood up and looked around the walls, they were covered in maps and ancient spells.

"This is the room of requirement right?" he said and there was a chorus of 'yes's.' "So all we have to do is think really hard about what we want and it comes."

"In theory," Hermione began. "It used to."

"These maps," he walked around the room and looked at several of them. "They show the whole world. All we have to do is want a marker to appear where Ginny is. At least then we'll have a clue."

"It could work," Hermione agreed. "Anything is worth a try."

The students thought very hard about what they were wanted, Luna holding her breath every time there was a slight nose or movement. Just as she was about to give up on this idea: a gold and red marker on the wall caught her attention, Harry followed her glaze.

"This is it!" he shouted, breaking everyone's attention and staring at the spot. "She's at a place called the Wyre Forest," he double-checked the name of the place.

"Okay. So we know where she is and we know how we are getting there…" Harry continued.

"Hang on, mate. I promised myself never to get on one of those creatures again," Ron informed Harry.

"Well, you'll have to stay here then. With, Luna," Hermione added.

"Never mind," he sank back into his chair.

"And what do you propose we do once we get there," Lavender asked.

"Okay, I need to clear this up now. Only myself, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George are going," Harry informed her. There was an eruption of disagreement.

"Hermione doesn't want to be the only girl," Susan shouted.

"I'm her friend!" Colin announced, trying to defend himself a position.

"Look," Harry started once again. "I wish you could all come," he was probably just being nice. "But I need the rest of you to stay, assigned to special jobs," this silenced them and they fell back into their chairs. "As for what happens when we get there?" he looked around for ideas.

"I think we'll just have to do what we always do," Hermione piped up. "Storm in and hope that we don't die," well, that certainly lowered the spirits.

"And with George and me," said Fred. "That murderer ain't going to know what hit him."

Harry went over to Susan and Lavender who were once again trying to argue the fact that they wanted to go. They were reminded that they weren't even supposed to be there in the first place and agreed to waiting in the library to for the signal that Ginny was safe.

As they were about to leave for the kitchens-- to get some meat to entice the Threstrals with-- a large bucket appeared on the table. Shrugging slightly, Ron picked up the bucket on Harry's orders and left the room followed by Neville, Harry, Fred, George and then Hermione who had stopped to whisper something to Colin. Luna peered into the bucket and her nostrils flared slightly at the sight of the blood inside.

"Good luck!" the four left behinds shouted.

All Luna could do now, was wait. She hated the thoughts of not knowing what was happening, wanting to be there when they brought Ginny home, presuming the best. She watched Lavender and Susan leave and shifted around slightly.

"Hermione said that you have to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat," Colin informed her. This was his task, to get Luna up to shape-- then he might be able to join them on the next mission--presuming they didn't all die.

"No. I think I will go and wait outside for them to get back," she told him, knowing that it would be a long wait.

"And risk teachers seeing you?" he looked at her if he was mental. "Hermione said--"

"--Hermione was just looking for my best interests. I'm not hungry," she argued, unfortunately her stomach gurgled rather loudly just as she finished.

"Really?" Colin raised his eyebrow.

"All right," there was know point denying her stomach food, in all honesty, she was starving.

They walked down to the portrait of the fruit bowl together and pretending to be on Prefect Duty whenever any Professor spotted them. Luna carefully tickled the pear so that they could get in. Startled slightly, a house elf jumped as they walked in. He looked up at them for a moment and then brushed down the jumper he was wearing.

"Hello, friends of Harry Potter," he began. Dobby often brought food up to the Prefect house and to the Common Rooms, so he knew them both well. "What can I get you?" he asked, his large eyes shining.

"I haven't eaten all day, Dobby. Do you think I could get some cake or something?" she asked him sweetly. "Please," she added.

"Of cause, Miss. I always like to be of service," he scuttled over to some cupboards and came back a few moments later with a large assortment of foods.

They staid down in the kitchens for quite some time-- a couple of hours at least. They talked about how Hermione was doing with her house elf campaign, drank butter beer and forgot the stressful ordeals that the others were going through.

"Thank you again, Dobby," Colin and Luna told the house elf, who was bowing them out of the kitchen with is big, toothy smile.

"Anytime, sir and miss," he muttered, embarrassed and waving them good-bye as they left.

Making their ways to the library-- in the hope of finding Susan and Lavender, knowing that they were to be near the Hospital wing-- they reached the doors into the room. No sooner had Luna stretched her arm out to open the door, there was an instant collision involving four people.

"We were about to go look for you," Susan whispered, picking herself up.

"We got the signal," Lavender showed them a glowing marble in her hand.

"We had better go get the Professors then," Colin muttered. "They won't be long."

"Do you think she's all right? Do you think they're all right?" Luna asked panicky.

"No time for speculation," Lavender muttered. "Luna, you go and get Madame Pomfrey," Luna nodded. "Colin-- you get McGonagall and we will go and see if Dumbledore is back yet."

They all ran in different directions but Luna didn't have far to go. Knowing that Madam Pomfrey would not be to pleased with the late night call, she slowed down slightly, trying to find a way to sum up for the matron what had happened.

She made her way into the wing and saw that the matron was already up and curing a child whom apparently was suffering from hay fever. As she arrived, Madam Pomfrey pushed the boy out and as he passed, Draco Malfoy winked at Luna, making her blush slightly.

"You're becoming quite a regular to my ward, Miss Lovegood. What can I do you for?" she asked, hands placed strongly on her hips.

"Its about Ginny Weasley, miss," she muttered.

"Terrible business. I'm sure I can give you a potion to help you sleep-- keep it off your mind," she informed Luna gently, walking over to a cupboard.

"No, it's not that. They've gone to get her and they're coming back," the matron flinched slightly. "I don't know what state they'll all be in. I thought you would come and wait outside to greet them. The others have gone to get Professor McGonagall," she added.

"My God. Who?" she paused to think about it and something sparked. "They didn't?" the shocked woman muttered, before grabbing her wand and rushing for outside, followed by a now panting Luna.

No sooner had they reached the main doors to Hogwarts, they could see several shining lights moving in the sky. Several muggles often refer to them as UFO's but in fact, they are actually wizards riding on brooms and Thestrals in the dark, with a simple Lumos spell.

A couple of metres away, the creatures touched down and the devastation could be seen within the light of the castle. Colin and McGonagall reached the scene; both of them shocked and opened mouthed.

Standing in front of the injured was George, who was covered in orange and green slime, levitating his twin brother on a stretcher, sullen faced. Hermione and Neville, followed behind, both looking terribly messed up. There was a lovely swollen jaw on Neville-- he did like to get it in the way-- and Hermione's shoulder looked very out of place. Then, between them, Harry and Ron carried the lifeless body of Ginny Weasley, wavering slightly. Ron alone, looked undamaged.

"Ginny," Luna screamed and lunged herself forward, being held back firmly by a hand on her shoulder. Standing behind them-- staring at the scene he had to been greeted with-- was Albus Dumbledore. He pushed his way past Luna. Colin-- who had flinched at the sight-- watched in disbelief as Dumbledore began to send out orders.

"Nice to see you George," the old professor said, as McGonagall took over for George with Fred on the invisible stretcher. "Shame its under these conditions. Mr Wesley, Weasley, Potter and Longbottom-- with me first if you don't mind. Miss Granger, you had better go with Madam Pomfrey," he said, eyes focussed on her arm. "Creevey, you come with me to and I expect you want to go check on your friend," he added to Luna, who was now standing alone.

She followed Madame Pomfrey, who had now levitated Ginny onto a magical stretcher and stood beside Hermione as they walked back to the hospital.

"What happened?" she asked Hermione, trying to take her mind off the pain of her arm.

"Would you like it in brief? Or detailed?" Hermione asked in return, clenching her teeth slightly.

"Brief," it sounded like the best idea.

"When we got there, there was a cabin. They took us by surprise attack and we were taken down nearly by five Death Eaters," Hermione began. "Ginny lying in the centre of the floor-- Fred gets taken out-- lots of struggle and we win and bring everyone home."

"That was a little to brief," Luna replied with a giggle, trying to make sense of what Hermione had said.

"Well I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "This hurts and you asked for brief," Luna nodded and ran to Madam Pomfrey's side as they reached the wing.

Professor McGonagall had aleady succeeded in getting Fred onto a bed and Ginny was placed in the one to his right.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luna asked quickly.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey began, "she's alive. As from that, I couldn't possibly tell," she began to rush around, obviously making Ginny her main patient.

"Will you be okay, Poppy? I think I should go check on Albus-- make sure the Weasley's have been notified."

"Yes, yes," she replied, not really focussing as she was trying to deal with three potions at once and calling Luna to help with the medication for Hermione.

After forty minutes; Harry, Neville and George came to the wing to get them selves patched up. Outside, she could hear what sounded very much like Ron shouting at Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, desperately trying to hush them down so they could see their daughter.

Sitting in a chair between Hermione and Ginny, Luna bowed her head into her lap and wished that the night would end, and everything would be back to normal.

* * *

**32**

For three days, Luna had been sitting in the hospital wing waiting for her friend to wake up. It was perhaps not the best time for her to have not gone to lessons but she had only missed revision time that she would have to do without.

Visitors had occasionally popped in to leave Ginny a box of chocolate frogs or a get-well card but nobody had really stayed for long. Harry had sat with Luna for an hour on Sunday night but with a book for Luna, he had brought the worst of news.

Dumbledore-- out of the team's best interest-- had thought it would be better to pull Hogwarts out from the Quidditch Tournament. Despite the many efforts to get him to change his mind, Dumbledore had stated that it was unsafe to leave or allow people to enter the school.

It was now Monday morning and exams were mere hours away. Luna had a small pile of books on Ginny's bedside table and was attempting to study while hoping her friend would wake up. Madam Pomfrey-- who was apparently an early riser too and very good at exploding snap-- made her way over to Luna and Ginny with a large bottle.

"You really should get tidied up dear," she said whilst spooning the medicine down Ginny's throat. "I promise I will get you if she wakes, but you haven't left since Thursday evening."

Nodding as she left, Luna made her way to the Prefect House. She made her way to the portrait hole and woke the girl in the portrait up.

"Oh hello," said the portrait girl brightly, "how's Ginny?"

"She hasn't woken up yet—but she looks ok," Luna added as she spoke. "Pineapple." The portrait swung forward and Luna made her way to her dormitory.

After having a wash, Luna changed into her clean uniform as quickly as she could. She noticed the pile of letters on her bed and sighed sadly. Presuming that they were all from the Quibbler, she left the pile of letters and walked past Chloe and Claire's beds.

Hoping that she had not woken the two girls up as it was only just turning six, she made her way back to the exit she then noticed someone she was sure had not been there before. Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the common room, setting out her books and essays for the day.

"Hello Hermione," Luna muttered, walking over to the older girl with an attempted smile. "You're up early."

"Oh hello, Luna," Hermione replied, not even looking up at the Luna's face. "Has Ginny made any progress?" she asked.

"Well," she thought about it for a while. "Madame Pomfrey says she's looking better," she paused. "It was nice of you to send me the book. I was getting bored. And worried about the exams."

"Anytime," Hermione said, almost in a whisper. "I know what its like," she stood up momentarily and took a look at the time. "Good luck in your exams Luna-- they're not that bad."

"Thanks," Luna showed that she appreciated what Hermione had said. "I'd better get back to Ginny," Luna started to walk and Hermione nodded.

"Don't let it distract you," Hermione called after her.

Luna left the common room and strangely—felt better. Half of her worry had been for Ginny but the rest had been the stress of the exams. She pulled a timetable from her pocket. Her first exam was to be divination and according to Harry, you could make a lot of it up.

As she made her way through the empty hallways-- no longer using Nick as an escort-- Luna found herself back at the hospital wing. No sooner had she entered the room, did Madame Pomfrey bombard her with news that brought Luna great happiness.

Sitting up in the bed, Ginny was complaining that she wanted to get out of bed and have some breakfast. Instead of a nice piece of buttered toast though, Madam Pomfrey made her take an assortment of medicines and strange-glowing potions.

"Ick," Ginny moaned as she gulped down the last few mouthfuls.

"Luna hasn't left your side," Madame Pomfrey informed Ginny as she pushed the girl back down into her bed. "Except for when you woke up-- the second she got back from getting changed."

Ginny and Luna exchanged smiles to show that things were back to normal.

Two hours passed and to Ginny's displeasure, Madame Pomfrey declared that she was well enough to complete her exams.

Hurrying down to breakfast, Luna attempted to tutor Ginny as they ran down various corridors to get to the great hall.

"And remember-- never add crushed hick flies to pumpkin oil," Luna rushed her words as they entered the hall. "Disastrous effects."

As they entered the great hall, there was a loud applause as Colin pointed to Ginny. Smiling profoundly, Ginny made her way to the Prefects Table by Luna's side.

"Good to see you, Gin!" Colin shouted.

"You're up!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Happy days," Ron agreed, instantly feeling stupid afterwards.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Thank you," Ginny blushed with overwhelm. "Yes, thank you, Harry," she replied, smiling at everyone.

"Heard the bad news?" Colin asked.

"Apart from me being awake—no," she looked across at Luna for some information.

"Dumbledore pulled us out from the Quidditch," Harry told her sadly.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed. "Isn't there anything we can do?" she looked really disappointed. Hogwarts had made it into the semi-finals and there were only two matches left.

"No," most of the voices murmured in agreement.

"We tried--" Luna informed Ginny, "—but it was no good."

"On the plus-side though," Ron began, "they're holding the tournament again next year. Dumbledore ensured us all places."

After they had finished their breakfasts, the two girls made their ways to the divination tower where their first exam was to take place.

Walking slowly-- knowing that they would be asked to go in singly-- they discussed nothing of importance. It was quite an unintelligent conversation—argument actually—that they were having, about Hob-Nosed Batlings. As they reached the tower, they greeted the line of very nervous fifth years and joined the back.  
Neither of them spoke, whilst every fifteen minutes or so, a student left and another entered. Luna waited restlessly for her name. It came.

"Miss Lovegood," called Professor Trelawney's usual- airy voice.

Making her way to the room via the trapdoor, Luna settled herself down at a table as indicated. A second woman was watching from the seat opposite her and on the table laid a tea service, crystal ball and a strange chart.

"Good girl," Trelawney said smiling. "This is, Professor Rasmus—she's going to be your examiner," she informed Luna.

"Hello," Luna replied nervously.

"Good day to you, Luna. Professor Trelawney tells me you have seer blood," she seemed impressed and Trelawney gave Luna an encouraging look.

"Yes Professor—she believes I have."

"Well then, I expect that you're very good at this," Professor Rasmus smiled sweetly and handed her a cup she had been drinking from. "Your instructions are here," she passed her a piece of parchment. "Remember to take your time."

Luna stared at the blue china cup for a while, glaring into the matted tealeaves that were sodden in the bottom.

"I can see a willow tree," Luna informed her examiner. "I believe that means your wand is made of willow wood," Professor Rasmus nodded in reply. "I can also see an elephant- which means you have forgotten something you need to remember," the examiner looked thoughtful for a while and then, once again, nodded. "There is also a faint outline of a four-leafed clover- good fortune shall come your way."

Luna waited for the examiner to tell her to continue. She didn't have to wait long until she pulled the crystal ball towards herself. Peering into its foggy-light, she looked for any images.

"I see," she began, but what could she see? A boy? No, it was a girl. "I see a girl, walking over to a lake," she informed Professor Rasmus. "She looks upset- but it's nobody I know."

"And where do you suppose this lake is?" the Professor asked her curiously. Trelawney seemed fidgety with excitement.

"It's a lake near my home," she informed her and then she was overwhelmed with realisation. "The girl is my mother," she said sadly.

"Indeed—that will do," she said, seeing that Luna was becoming unhappy. "Please move on."  
Luna took the Quill by the parchment and began to fill in the very puzzling chart that was in front of her. It was the first thing that she had had to lie about but she honestly thought it was a load of nonsense. It was going on about when things were to happen and how. It then occurred to her, that it was all about guessing- imagining how things were to happen.

Luna eventually finished and was allowed to leave the room. On her way out, Ginny looked at her-- and Luna knew that she wanted information but she had been told not to say anything.

"I'll meet you by the lake," she mouthed to Ginny, the first place that had popped into her head.

Just under an hour later, Ginny made her way over to where Luna had been sitting and waiting. Luna noticed that she looked very hot and flushed but just smiled.

"Want to go for some lunch—then we will have a while to practice for our Care of Magical Creatures test?" Luna suggested. Ginny instantly agreed, as she had done no revising due to the fact she had been in hospital.

"Good idea," Ginny replied and once again they headed for the great hall—this time for the second meal of the day.

As they ate, they both spoke very little because they were both reading large volumes of text—preparing themselves for their exam that afternoon. Time wasn't on their side and eventually they had to make their ways to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hurry up!" they could hear Hagrid shouting from somewhere near his hut. "Weasley- where are you?"

Unsure of why she was being called first, Luna wished her friend good luck and Ginny rushed over to the towering figure of Hagrid. Although he was talking normally, Luna could still hear him speak even though she was about fifty meters away.

"Going backwards," he informed them.

He pushed Ginny in the general direction of the forbidden forest. Luna could see-- just like in her Divination exam-- that there was an examiner. The examiner, who was male and looked like a fat Professor Snape to her amusement-- didn't look too happy, as he followed Ginny and Hagrid for her exam.

"What's the bet Weasley ends up in that hospital wing again?" everybody turned to listen to Draco Malfoy, who wasn't looking best pleased that he would be going back into that forest.

"Nothing will happen to, Ginny," Colin moaned with some uncertainty. "Well- nothing drastic, anyway," Luna could tell that his voice was shaky. Worried for Ginny? Or perhaps it had crossed his mind that he would be one of the last to take his exam.

"Yeah. You don't seem too happy. I took the exam—" he was cut short.

"And failed," someone added for him.

"—Last year and it was way boring. This should be a challenge."

"So that's why you're shaking?" Luna asked him, turning to him from behind.

"I'm not scared, Lovegood—if that's what you're implying," he told her, turning to face Luna. "But you should be."

"And why is that?" she tried not to look unnerved by what Draco had said but she couldn't help feeling a bit worried.

"Because," he began to tease her. "If the werewolves don't get you," he jumped into the air and grabbed onto her shoulders in a playful manor, "I will," she nearly toppled over with his weight but he supported her.

"Get off," she moaned—pushing him slightly but smiling at the same time.

"Hey everyone!" Claire shouted. "Malfoy has another side to him."

Draco turned to her and snarled slightly. Pushing away from Luna, he made his way over to his fellow Slytherin and pulled out his wand menacingly. Luna watched from a safe distance-- two meters away to be precise.

"Do you want to say that to my face," he growled. A single strand of blonde hair fell into his eyes and she stepped back slightly. Shaking her head and moving backwards Claire turned away from him. "Good."

Luna watched him for a moment, trying to work out what had just happened. He had just scared her-- he seemed to enjoy jumping on her and she wasn't so sure that she hadn't either. Momentarily- her focus was drawn to the forest where a large beam of light had flared up.

"Oh no," Luna thought to herself. She was worried that that was a signal or something-- to show that Ginny was in trouble. Luna sat on a large rock restlessly.

"Ah- I was only joking," Draco said, sitting beside her.

"Which part?" she questioned suspiciously.

"The part where I said Ginny was probably going to end up in the hospital wing," he said, moving slightly closer to her. She eyed him nervously.

"Oh," she replied.

"So?" he said after she had replied. "You think you'll pass?"

"Oh my god," Luna thought. "He's making small talk with me," suddenly Luna was feeling very timid.

"Hope so," she said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah-- I should to," he informed her. "This time," he added with a slight smirk.

"Oh. That's good," she was hoping that Ginny would return soon, giving her an opportunity to leave him without the chance of being hexed.

"Yeah. I'll be able to join my year again," he thought about it for a while. "Ah," he moaned. "I won't have lessons with you anymore," he informed her.

"Oh," she said again whilst wondering if it was a bad thing. "Leave all ready," she thought. "People will think I'm interested him," she thought about her last thought. "But unattainable girls are irresistible-- thus, Ron will like me," it was a stupid thought really as he was still out for her throat.

"So generally, you should be upset," Draco made his best effort at a 'puppy-dog' face.

"I'm under the moon," she pretended to complain.

"Don't worry though," he added, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice. "I'll still see you in the common room."

"You mean, 'haunt me' in the common room," she muttered.

"Pardon, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Um, what did you just call me?" she asked- knowing exactly what he had said.

"Love. Why? Is there something you would prefer?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lu-na," she tried to sound her name out. He was beginning to scare her. What happened to the 'bad-attitude' Malfoy?

"Okay, Lima," he said teasingly.

"Luna!" she squealed.

"Oh, Loner," he said this with satisfaction.

"Luna. Not Lima, Loner or Lama. Luna," she shouted at him. He had a bad way of chatting girl's up, if that was what he was attempting to do.

"Lama," he hit his fist into the air. "I should have thought of that one," he seemed upset with his absent thought.

"You're scaring me," she told him. "What do you want?" she asked, he always wanted something to her knowledge.

"You," he muttered truthfully.

"Eh?" now she was confused. Did Malfoy just say he wanted 'her?' "Have you got a cold?" she asked. Sounding dangerously like she was worried about him.

Whilst Luna and Draco had been talking, Luna had failed to notice that Ginny had been and gone, along with several other students.

"Nah," he made it sound nice and long and ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean it, Luna. Why do you think I've gone out of my way for you? I risked my life more than twice," he informed her and for once, Draco sounded like a normal human being who was being pressured by his emotions.

"Which I'm very grateful for," she added quickly.

"I'm amazed how dense you could be. I've been dropping hints to you all year," he muttered. "I even chased Ginny around at the ball, thinking it was you."

"Then you must like her, really," she tried explaining to him.

"No, Luna. I like you. Christ sakes girl. How do I need to tell you? You're making it hard for me," he seemed slightly upset.

"Malfoy, Draco," Hagrid shouted from the edge of the forest. "Get 'ere now or do ya, wanna fail again?" Draco turned, hearing his name.

"I know you like me. Ginny--"

"--Ginny presumes too much," Luna informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Luna," a sad desire was forming in his eyes. "I'm being honest. Can't you like me?" he asked slightly and Luna felt evil.

"No," she said. No tone in her voice.

Without taking another look at her, he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was still bellowing his name out. Feeling slightly queasy and blaming it on the fact it was her turn to go next, Luna made her way over to Colin whom had been secretly watching her.

"Hi," she said sullenly.

"All right?" he replied with a large toothy smile.

"Not really," she thought to herself. "Peachy," she told Colin.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout Draco. He'll leave you alone," Colin informed her. Luna eyed him suspiciously. "Oh," Colin looked slightly embarrassed. "Ginny told me when she was cross with you," Luna made a mental note to kill Ginny. "And I kind of told a couple of other girls and—"

"--They kind of told everyone else?" she suggested for him.

"Yeah. Something like that," he began to scratch his head nervously. "Who could have thought a Slytherin could be in love," he laughed nervously.

"Everyone but the poor girl that he's in love with?" Luna offered.

"Okay," Colin looked slightly put out with what he was about to say. "Draco is admired by practically all girls but the one he wants?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm an abject," Luna muttered. "Anyway—there is only one man for me," a dreamy look crossed her face. "And he's out for my blood!"

"I'm not a vampire," Colin informed her.

"You're also not the one," she informed him and pretended not to notice the look of menace that crossed his face. "Can we talk about something normal?" she pleaded.

"Like, how many monsters do you think are in there?" he suggested, pointing to the forest. This wasn't exactly the inspirational talk Luna had hoped for.

"A lot," she suggested, a large lump forming in her throat.

"Complains the person who's been in before," he added. "Nothing came to you then. So what makes you think it will now?" he asked her curiously.

"Because it's an exam-- not a day trip," she rolled her eyes and turned her head to look towards the forest.

A loud, high-pitched scream made the remaining students turn their heads. A very large Hagrid was pushing Draco forward with one of his strong arms and pulling the examiner by his robes that were smouldering slightly, with the other. Luna could only presume that it had been Draco who had screamed and couldn't help a giggle. The examiner began to scribble furiously on his clipboard and Draco stumbled slightly as he made his way back to the castle.

"How can anyone presume him to be a Death Eater?" Colin asked pleasurably. "He's as clumsy as Neville," a couple of girls who had heard Colin giggled and he bowed with amusement.

Luna, hoping that it wasn't her fault Draco had probably failed, crossed her arms and glared menacingly at him.

"Hey, Lu. You were the one who said you didn't like him," he reminded her.

"Lovegood, Luna," Hagrid shouted from not too far away. She picked herself up and began to walk forward but stopped and turned back to face Colin.

"I never used those exact words," she informed him and continued to go and take part in her exam. She joined Hagrid and the examiner-- who was called Clayton-- and she was instructed to get out her wand and head for the opening to the forest.

"Points will be awarded for how well you accomplish the tasks ahead," Clayton began. "There are a series of magical creatures that have all been contained to certain areas of the forest. You must not injure or kill the animals—that will result in either a major loss of points or in an extreme case, your expulsion from the examination."

"You must mark the creatures with this stamp, Luna," Hagrid informed her, handing her a stamp that printed a moon. It wasn't very encouraging information but what more could she do? As they entered the forest, Luna muttered a spell under her breath.

"Trackus," the inspector immediately scribbled at a fresh page of his pad. "Oh no," she thought.

The first tracks that she was to find were those of which belonged to a Skrewet. She wasn't very good with them and nearly always ended up worse. She followed the tracks for several meters and could hear the usual sound that indicated one was near by.

"Hupplix," she shouted. A warm waft of smoke trailed from her wand and the creature's face appeared. As she leant down to mark the creature with the stamp Hagrid had issued her with, it erupted into a small flame, singing her arm.

"Ouch," she grimaced but managed to stamp the creature. That was bound to loose her a few marks.

The next creatures were a lot more appealing. Firenze had been waiting, wearing a sash, which she had stamped after luring him in with talk of the skies. A young, gold unicorn had been her next creature; being a girl it had been easy for her to stamp its hoof.

The next set of creatures, had been those of which Hagrid had introduced to them recently. Luna's mind was fresh and she remembered exactly how to get the meercat like creatures out from their stone halls.

"Definitely passed that," she thought as she continued to what she hoped was the last obstacle.

As she got closer to what she hoped was the final destination, Luna could hear rapid breathing and breaking of trees. She jumped nervously as a large group of bats flew out from one of the nearby trees. The ground began to tremble and Luna was reminded of Hagrid's little brother, part of the conversation she had had at the end of her fifth year with Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She distinctly remembered asking who Grawp was.

"I knew it," Luna muttered under her breath as a large shadow towered over them.

"Hagrid, my friend," began the examiner. "I don't think giants count as magical creatures."

"Yeah, well," Hagrid shuffled his feet nervously.

Luna realised, from what her examiner had said, that she must have been the first to get this far. She then went on to think that Grawp probably wasn't part of the course and was just feeling a bit peckish.

"Well, ya know. Wild an' all that," Hagrid mumbled.

"Where Hermy?" Grawp asked. "Hermy stopped visit," apparently Grawp had learned some proper English and was hopefully easier to control.

"Hello, Grawp," Luna began.

"Hagid!" he shouted, nearly getting his name right. "Food?" he asked hopefully.

"So that's what he wants," Luna thought. "Accio food," she flicked her wand and hoped that the food didn't come from some poor Muggle.

A couple of seconds later—as Grawp was becoming restless-- a large tray of chocolate éclairs came floating into his reach. He mumbled with satisfaction and Luna quickly stamped him.

"Right then," Hagrid clapped. "That's 'bout it actually," he told Clayton.

"Well done, Miss Lovegood—let's make our way back shall we?"

Luna nodded and followed the two adults out of the forest. She vaguely heard Hagrid call for the next student as she walked back towards the castle. She was stopped halfway up the hill though.

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed, greeting her from a large tree that had fallen down and been made into a seat.

"So, how do you think you did, Gin?" Luna asked her friend.

"Well, I think I passed," she replied happily.

"Yeah? Me to. I got to meet Grawp!" Luna told her.

They began to walk forward and they both exchanged their experiences in the forest. Luna went on to tell Ginny about the conversation with Draco and Ginny seemed to find it hilarious.

"He called you, Love?" Ginny asked, nearly in tears.

"Yes, it's not funny. I thought he was going to, well, I'm not sure, but it was scary!"

"Oh, I wish I'd seen that!" Ginny was still laughing, it seemed totally unlikely to her that Draco could have been serious. "I bet it was a great comedy act."

"Well. Just ask, Colin," she groaned. "I think he had a great time listening," she sighed and they made their way into the Great Hall where many students were talking but it was too early for tea.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Harry. It wasn't uncommon for students to sit among other tables but Luna still received a few funny looks. Luna summoned to herself some of the letters that had been on her bed and began to shuffle through them.

"What are those?" Ginny asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Letters from the Quibbler," she moaned. She began to sort them out into separate piles. One for letters from Maisey Jaggers-- who had taken over Mr. Clarks job-- another pile of letters from the public and a third pile from her fans, well-wishers and as she called them stalkers-- the ones desperate for attention.

"I haven't seen you get any before," Ginny informed her, Harry seemed mildly interested and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've been letting the pile build up a bit," she mumbled.

"Want some help, Luna?" her friend spoke again.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea," Luna agreed. "How about I hire you and you can be like my co-worker while we're here."

"Not like a secretary?" Ginny asked with disgust.

"No-- like a friend who wants to help me and just gets a load of cash out of it," Luna said sternly.

"Ginny shrugged. "Sure-- next you'll be wanting Colin to take pictures for you though," she said with a smile.

"That isn't a bad idea," Luna said happily and Harry laughed loudly making Hermione and the newly arrived Ron look up.

"Let's go," Ron told him, glaring at Luna with a renewing hate.

"All right, mate," Harry agreed and the two boys left along with Hermione.

"It's funny," Luna told Ginny sadly as her friend looked at a letter with interest. "He was all nice when he managed to send me to the hospital wing for a week."

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled, not really listening. "Read this. They say that they're your number one fan and want to meet up with you during the holidays!"

Luna quickly snatched the letter; skim read it and then took her wand from behind her ear where she had suddenly started putting it again.

"Incendiro," she muttered and the letter shrivelled up.

"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I have fans? Most ridiculous thing I've heard. More likely to be a Death Eater or somebody who just wants-- well you know," Ginny had too nod, it was not safe. "I'm thinking of selling the Quibbler," Luna began. "I don't think I can handle it, not with school and everything."

"Oh, no!" Ginny quickly shouted. "You can't—once you finish school you'll be able too," but she was cut off short.

"But I'm not sure I want to," Luna muttered. "Well—we'll see."

"Hey-- this person says that they spotted a dunger-toe somewhere in Wales. Apparently they're not even supposed to be in this country," Ginny told her with interest.

"Really?" Luna asked with faked interest.

"Yeah—the person says that somebody should take a look," Ginny said.

"I'll send a letter to the offices then and get somebody to check it out," Luna took a piece of spare parchment from her pocket, scribbled a note and whistled for her owl that had been sitting on one of the beams.

"Take this to, Maisey,"

The owl hooted with affection and left obediently. Luna began to read through a couple more letters and then informed Ginny that they could leave the rest.

Food had appeared at the tables and the Great Hall was starting to fill with people rapidly. With a flick of her wand, Luna sent the letters back to her room and began to fill a plate with chips. Ginny also grabbed a plate and began to scoff the food down in a very Ron-like manor.

"So, when's Ron going to grow out of hating me?" Luna asked Ginny.

Ginny stopped eating and chewed in her left cheek to show that she was in thought. "Well, it could be anything between two days and twenty years. That's if he does," she reminded Luna. "Personally I think he's being a big prat—especially when you'd just started getting on so well," Ginny said sadly and Luna managed a weak smile.

"Oh well," Luna said, gulping her food down. "I can always go to, Draco," Luna said with a giggle.

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I'll even make a love potion!"

"Those are illegal," Luna reminded her. "Don't worry. I was joking," Luna smiled, finishing her chips.

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "So was I."

"Sure you were, Ginny," she smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Ginny said after stuffing her mouth with her last fish finger.

"Where should we go?" Luna asked.

"Common room?" Ginny suggested. "Get some revision done."

"Good idea."

The two girls stood up at the same time and began to make the short journey back to the Prefects common Room. They passed several students on the way, none were doing anything of interest and they passed through the portrait hole.

"So then. What exam do we have tomorrow morning?" Ginny asked and Luna quickly got out the piece of paper that was crinkled in her pocket.

"You're going to love this," Luna started with enthusiasm. "Potions."

"Great," Ginny remarked sarcastically. "Just what I want first thing in the morning- and afternoon?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts," Luna read to her with more interest.

"Wonderful, Ron says the exam is easy. I'm sorry," Ginny added, noticing the sad look on Luna's face as she said Ron's name.

"Don't like him," Luna reminded him.

Ginny rolled her eyes in her usual fashion. "Sure."

Taking a short walk over to the bookcase, Luna took out a couple of books she thought would be of usefulness and brought them over to the table that Hermione would usual have claimed for her own by now. They studied.

"Wonder where Hermione is?" Ginny thought aloud. No sooner had she spoken, did her older brother answer for her. Ginny jumped slightly at hearing his voice.

"She went for a walk with, Harry," Ron moaned sitting in the chair beside his sister and ignoring Luna.

"With out you?" Luna asked and he ignored her.

"With out you?" Ginny asked for her friend.

"Yeah," he replied. "Wonder why?"

The known reason crept into Luna's mind and all she could think was Hermione and Harry. She giggled loudly and Ginny had obviously caught on.

"Ah, don't worry, Ron," Ginny said kindly. "When they go out for late night walks you can talk to us," she said with a giggle.

"What do you mean? This is probably the only time they'll do it. They're just discussing things I don't know. That's all," he had no desire to spend nights with is little sister and her loony friend.

"It's a shame Krum got sent home. He was keeping her nice and busy," Luna added. Although Ron appeared to be giving Luna the silent treatment, he appeared to take in what she had said.

"They wouldn't?" a sense of jealousy came to him. "Not Harry and 'Mione."

Ginny and Luna both began to laugh. Perhaps it was the thought of Harry and Hermione together or the look of sheer shock on Ron's face.

"Sorry, Ron," Ginny replied through giggles.

"What ever," he moved himself out of the chair and went into his dormitory.

"Big brothers," Ginny laughed.

"Red haired boys," Luna added through giggles.

They both stopped instantly though as a new person entered the Common Room. Draco looked around the room and spotted Ginny and Luna. He quickly marched back to his dormitory, where Ron had just gone. Luna and Ginny quickly exchanged looks, smiled evilly and Ginny pulled something from her pocket that looked suspiciously like extendable ears.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner," Ginny whispered quietly. "They may not speak though," she added.

"We really should be revising," Luna pointed out.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lu?"

"I flushed it down the toilet with Draco's bad attitude," she mumbled but Ginny didn't seem too interested.

Ginny handed Luna the second ear and they both pressed them against the wall to the boy's dormitory. Straining to hear, they heard what was happening. There was a lot of banging, shuffling of feet and then a sudden uproar of arguing.

"You were the one slamming your fists into the wall!" Ron shouted at who the girls presumed was Draco.

"You were the one sniffling on your bed like a Weasel!" it wasn't Draco's best come back.

"I could report you for damage to school property."

"That didn't sound like Ron at all," Ginny whispered into Luna's ear and she nodded in response.

"And I could tell the whole school that you're in love with a Mudblood but they all ready know that," he laughed cruelly.

"Don't call her that!" Ron shouted. There was a sudden bound of movement and they heard both boys shout.

"Oh, god. I hope they didn't curse each other," Luna stated worriedly.

"But you don't like, her. Do you, Weasley? So what are you snivelling about?" he asked curiously. "Have you been dreaming of tap-dancing spiders again? Yes- I know about that."

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," he moaned.

"Go, Ron," Luna mouthed to Ginny who laughed.

"Let me think of a reason then…"

"Why were you trying to break the wall down?" Ron asked him in triumph.

"Against all my best interests, I'll make a deal with you, Weasley. I'll tell you if you tell me," he offered.

"Deal," Ron agreed to the two listening girls' surprise. "But you go first."

"I was imagining the wall was, Luna Lovegood," he informed Ron. Ginny felt Luna flinch.

"I saw her—my sister," Ron added quickly but they could sense deceit in his voice, "dead."

"How sad for you, Weasley."

"I hope you hit her pretty hard," Ron told him. Luna kicked furiously at the wall and they heard the two boys move towards the door.

"Deleto," Luna muttered, pointing her wand at the ears and they dissolved.

"Did you want something?" Ron asked his sister, glaring at her slightly.

"Did you want to come in?" Draco asked Ginny playfully, not looking at Luna at all.

"Wrong room," Luna tried to pull Ginny away but she was having a good look around the dorm.

It was a bit smaller than the girls' and was a lot darker. There was only one window and it let in hardly any light. It was warmer though.

"Don't you dare," Ron told Malfoy, acting like a protective brother.

"You don't mind if I hex, Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"No. Need any help?"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted at her brother. "You leave Luna alone you mean-- mean traitor!" she squealed. It wasn't the exact words she had been looking for but she hoped it would be efficient.

"Yes. Leave, Luna," Luna mumbled.

It was turning nine 'o clock. The four students just exchanged glares and insults for the next minute.

"Leaving now," Luna informed Ginny who had been aiming nearly every bad-word she could think of at Draco.

"T-" Ginny began to shout at the boys but Luna covered her mouth in time.

They hurried their pace as they made their way through the Common room and into their own dorm. As they had been walking through, Luna had noticed that nearly every prefect was in the common room. Hermione and Harry where the only ones who appeared to be missing-- as well as Vicky and Kraig who were on duty that night.

"It's been a weird day," Luna mumbled as she took off her shoes and lay tummy-side down on her bed.

"Telling me," Ginny agreed, obviously still angry. She had pulled the curtains around her bed and was now getting changed.

Luna too pulled the curtains around her bed and got changed into her night-clothes. It was quite early for them but they both had decided to get a good night sleep in preparation for the exams. Luna pulled herself under her bed-covers and looked up at the curtained ceiling sadly. A lot of thoughts were in her head but they were so muddled up she couldn't distinguish them apart.

"You think tomorrows going to be just as bad?" Luna asked her.

"Hope not," Ginny replied sleepily.

"And the week?"

"You never know," Ginny yawned.

"Hmmm," Luna agreed.

It took less than ten minutes for the two girls to fall asleep and it was a long needed rest.

* * *

**33**

"They're over!" Luna squealed happily as she walked beside Ginny and Colin. "I thought that test would go on for an eternity," she moaned graciously.

The fifth years were leaving the Great Hall after their defence against the dark arts theory exam. It was approximately three in the afternoon and the weekend had come early for the few students.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "That question on Candorf really slumped me," she informed her friend.

"Me too," Colin admitted. "I didn't know the date that he was conquered," Colin said sadly. "Only one question though. I'll see you guys—got a letter to send," Colin started across to the nearest staircase.

"I was thinking," Luna began.

"Really?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Yes," Luna replied, not detecting the tone. "Do you think—in the future I mean—that students at Hogwarts will be learning about Harry Potter and how he and some unnamed friends fort off the Dark Lord?" she asked.

"Presuming we win?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Yeah."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I reckon they might!" Ginny said very enthusiastically. "But who are the unnamed friends?" she continued in a teasing tone.

"Ron and Hermione—I suppose," Luna decided.

"Hey, Lu. Did you see something?" Ginny asked.

"I see a lot of things," Luna murmured, trying too stay away from the question.

"You know what I mean. That seer stuff," Ginny apparently found it quite interesting.

"Nah," she told Ginny in an off-tone voice.

"Ah," Ginny replied.

As they walked away from the rest of the herd of fifth years and made their way into the courtyard, Luna sighed. They sat, in the sun on one of the hard benches and stayed quiet for a while.

"You ready yet?" Luna asked softly after a moments quiet.

"To talk?" Ginny asked, a lot quieter than usual.

"Yeah."

"About what?" Ginny asked again, trying to find a distraction from the question that would follow.

"About them, taking you," Luna replied gracefully.

"I don't think I ever will be," Ginny informed her in a pleading voice.

"Oh," was Luna's simple reply.

They sat once again in complete silence. Neither of them wanted to start a new conversation; each girls eyes were shifting nervously, feet shuffling and both deeply thinking.

Something caught Luna's eye and she turned quickly to the right. Coming from the direction of Hagrid's hut were Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three made their way over to the two girls.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked his sister.

"Okay," Ginny replied. Ron took a quick glimpse at Luna and his expression changed slightly.

"You okay?" he asked his sister charmingly.

"You both look a bit sad," Hermione began, trying to include Luna into the conversation. Harry continued to stare and watch.

"Fine," Ginny mumbled.

"After exam stress," Luna informed them.

"Most people are usually happy when exams are over," Harry told them.

"With the exception of, Hermione," Ron offered.

Luna giggled. "Why not? She's good at them!" Hermione blushed proudly.

"Anyway, we should be going," Ron began. Luna noted that his voice had trembled slightly and he began to walk.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. "Ron has something to say to you, Luna," Luna and Ginny exchanged glances and then turned to watch Ron, he tugged at his collar nervously. Harry watched with interest.

"I don't want to kill you," he said quickly.

"And?" Hermione encouraged him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. It seemed that this was all that was going to come from Ron.

"Good boy," Hermione, jokingly, patted him on the head and he swatted her hand away.

Hermione, Ron and Harry left with a simple goodbye, leaving Ginny and Luna to laugh over Ron's annoyed face.

"That's enough," Ginny breathed after a good two minutes of solid laughter. "Ron doesn't look that much like a toad."

"Sorry," Luna started. "Now. As far as I'm aware, I'm only on one persons death list," it started as a joke but her voice trembled as she finished the sentence.

"Ah, well," Ginny tried to ignore her friend's distress. "I knew he couldn't stay mad for long."

"Yeah," Luna smiled lovingly. "Don't like him," she quickly added as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. She closed it slightly.

"Let's go to the Common Room," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea. I should—we should—probably go over some of those letters, they don't answer themselves—unfortunately," Ginny nodded at Luna's suggestion.

They made their way back into the castle and up the usual stairs and along the usual corridors to the prefects' common room. They reached the portrait of the girl and gave her the password.

Luna looked around the common room; Colin was playing chess with the older Malcolm, Hermione was reading a very large textbook, Ron was asleep, Harry was eating a chocolate frog—he was often in the prefects common room-- Vicky was drawing, Claire and Chloe were gossiping, Ewen was drinking a butter beer and Draco was waving his wand about.

Luna snorted as she watched Draco and the two friends settled themselves down at a table, a pile of letters ready-waiting for them.

Ten minutes later, Ginny pushed one under Luna's nose. "This one claims the apocalypse is coming," Ginny giggled and deleted the letter with a quick spell. Luna grunted in response.

"Wow! This one says judgement day is coming," Ginny said only two minutes later. Luna looked up momentarily, contemplating what to do with the letter.

"Suggest the person seeks professional help," Luna decided eventually.

The time moved fast and the clock chimed six before either of them had realised what had been happening the last hour or so.

"Six? All ready?" Luna exclaimed.

"I thought I was getting hungry," Ginny giggled hopefully.

Luna smiled. "You should go down and get some food," she instructed her.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah—but I want a shower first," she smiled.

"Okay," Ginny replied slowly, slightly confused.

"I'll meet you down there—I wont be long," Luna promised and Ginny left in response.

Luna watched her leave and looked around the empty common room. She made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her dormitory. She made sure she had clean clothes to change into and went ahead with taking her shower.

Luna towelled herself off, dressed in her genes and T-shirt, pulled on her shoes and tucked her cloak under her arm—ready to put on when she got to the Great Hall.

Luna passed through the doorframe from the dormitory to the Common Room. She began to walk forward but after only two paces, she noticed someone facing the floor, sprawled out on his stomach.

"Draco!" Luna began to rush forward, dropping the cloak and rushing to the unconscious boy's aid. "Ouch," she squeaked.

"Ha," Luna heard a harsh voice from behind her call as she fell limply to the ground—the result of a deadly stunning spell.

"Hermione," Ginny turned to her sixth year friend she had been sitting with. "How long has it been?" her voice sounded slightly panicky.

"About twenty-five minutes, Ginny," Hermione informed her. Ginny looked at the large doors hopefully—no Luna.

"Wrots wrong?" Ron asked from opposite, as he made no effort to stop eating as he spoke.

"Luna said she wouldn't be long," Ginny's voice trembled with worry.

"That's strange," Colin mumbled as he had been sitting just a space away from Ginny-- Luna's place between them.

"Tell you what, Ginny. If she's not back in ten minutes, we'll go and get her," Hermione told them. Those ten minutes felt longer to Ginny than all of her exams put together.

"Anyone want to come with me?" Hermione asked when the allocated ten minutes ran out.

"I will," several voices spoke.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Colin made their way to the portrait hall. Claire, Chloe, Ross and a couple of others were all trying to get in.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"The girl in our picture is freaked," Claire informed her.

Hermione pushed through them and Ginny struggled to keep up with her. The unicorn had vanished from the picture and the young girl was crying.

"What happened?" Hermione asked smoothly.

The portrait girl mumbled. "I didn't want to, but he came in with the boy," she sniffed.

"Who?" Ginny shouted.

"The evil man," the girl said childishly.

"You must let us in. Pinecone," Hermione instructed her, the portrait swung open reluctantly.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted as he peered into the room.

Ginny looked around. It hadn't looked like there had been an attack, but sprawled across the floor was Draco Malfoy. Close by, was a smouldering cloak.

The other prefects began to flood in. Hermione and Claire rushed over towards the lifeless Draco.

"He's alive," Hermione shouted. "Someone, go get help," she attempted to wake the boy.

Ginny's attention was drawn to the smouldering cloak. The Ravenclaw badge shrivelling as she looked, a darkening prefect's badge-- almost melting. Beside the cloak was a wand and under that a piece of parchment.

"Luna?" Ginny's voice fluctuated.

She bent down and picked up the wand along with the folded parchment. The heat scolded her face and her fingers trembled as she held the letter loosely.

"The first will not be killed just yet, but I shall drink her blood each day. The second, shall be caged, not to far away. The third will be trapped in a tree, till her saviour comes," Ginny read – unaware that everyone was listening to her. "Then the first shall be killed under the fall moons beams, like wenst she come."

Ginny dropped the note, written in red, along with the wand and her ability to stand straight. Ron steadied his sister, although he was looking quite pale himself.

"Luna," Ginny mumbled and everything went black.

* * *

**34**

Ginny was sitting on the edge of a bed in the Hospital wing. She hugged her knees and rocked backwards and forwards—as if she had just awoken from a very bad nightmare. She tried to block out the voices and the scenes of chaos but it didn't work.

"We'll have to close the school, Albus. It's not safe," Professor McGonagall took a quick glance over to the other side of the room where Madam Pomfrey was tending to Draco.

"My dear, Minerva. If I was to send the students home, half of them would be dead in a fortnight," Dumbledore's voice was croaky and depressed.

"But, Albus. If they can get into Hogwarts—twice-- does it not just show that nobody is safe?" Professor McGonagall sighed sadly.

"It shows that students that are alone are weak. It shows that if we were to allow the students to go alone now—"

"—But, Albus. The deaths. We can't cover them forever. It's not possible," McGonagall seemed adamant that something needed to be done.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Dumbledore questioned his old friend.

McGonagall paused briefly. "I would hate to say."

"The students need to be informed that nobody is to walk the halls alone. Students are not to leave the castle and Hagrid needs to complete his task. Understood?" Dumbledore's head tipped slightly and McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Albus. But I hope to Merlin you're right."

Professor McGonagall turned quickly and began to march out of the room. Her face was sullen and Ginny wished she had not looked up at Dumbledore at that moment. All she could see on his face was fear. A look Ginny had never seen on her head master before.

She couldn't remember how long she had been sitting like she had been. Ginny could however, remember every word and action that happened in the last six hours. She hadn't slept. She would not take the potion Madam Pomfrey had offered her. And now it was morning and Dumbledore was scared—it echoed in her mind.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore drew up a chair next to the bed she was sitting on. "Please try to focus yourself."

Ginny looked up at the ageing man in front of her and took a relaxing sigh and tied to do as he asked. She turned her attention to Draco who had just sat up; Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around his bed.

"Don't blame, Mr Malfoy, Ginny. He couldn't save her a forth time," Dumbledore began—if he believed in Draco, then so should she.

"I don't, Professor—I just saw him move," she added.

"Well that's good," he seemed slightly relieved. "Could you please inform your brother of that. I quite literally had to drag him out of the room," he chuckled and Ginny smiled.

"Professor," she jumped at the question quickly. "Do," she could hardly get the words out, "do you think she's," a slight pause, "dead?"

"Child, I read the same words as you," Dumbledore informed her. Ginny could remember those words quite easily. She would never forget them—only at death would they part.

"What does it mean?" Ginny was beyond crying, she would not cry on behalf of the Dark Lord, anymore. "I don't understand," she informed him, rubbing her eyes with sleep.

Dumbledore took a deep sigh. "Voldemort has tried many ways to come back to power. Terrible ways that cannot be righted but each one has only helped him a little. He drank unicorn blood to keep him alive and he used Harry's blood to be reborn but it wasn't enough." He stopped so that Ginny could think about what was being said. "In ancient history, many wizards would perform rituals. Some where the sacrifice was a muggle—others where a muggle could be the guest," he rested himself. "Has Luna ever told her the origin of her name?"

"Only that it means moon," Ginny blinked.

"Luna, according to her father, was born under the fall moons rays. The ritual can only be performed and completed successfully by a child that was born this way," he looked at her confused face. "Voldemort will need to drink her blood each day for a week—or the ritual will not work. Once the four bloods in his body are combined there will be no stopping him," he paused.

"Professor. Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It is no secret," he began. "Now—I must talk to the other students. Please excuse me, Miss Weasley."

Dumbledore stood up and the chair he had been sitting on disappeared with a small fizz. She watched him as he walked towards the door.

"Professor," he stopped but did not turn around. "How do you know all of that?" her question seemed even bold for herself. He did not answer.

Ginny was confused. Dumbledore had never refused to answer a question before and she was almost scared by the thought. She heard voices from outside but they were to muffled to determine. It was only when Hermione, Harry and Ron came in, her heart lightened somewhat.

Hermione pulled her into a sisterly hug. "Don't worry Ginny. We got you back. We'll get her back to," Hermione's voice wreaked with lies.

"Who's the second and the third?" Ginny asked, "Who are they!" she shouted and Hermione jumped back with protest.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" she turned away from her hug. "It doesn't matter though. They won't be taken. Dumbledore won't let anyone leave the castle or be on their own."

"Luna was in the castle. Luna was—"

"—On her own," Hermione finished.

"Oww," a voice wailed from across the room.

"Ain't that git dead yet?" Ron complained, referring to Draco.

"Don't be horrible, Ron! You don't know the truth," Ginny began to shout at her brother.

"What I know is that he let his father into the Prefects Common Room. What else do I need to know?" he shouted becoming aggravated.

"Nothing," Ginny sighed. "It's not his fault though. You have to trust me, Ron. How can you learn to trust people if you can't even trust your sister?"

Ron looked taken aback. "Whatever."

Although it was only half five in the morning, the whole school was now awake and alert. There was a tired and rough feeling among the houses and it seemed that the attack of Draco by his own father and the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood had brought a sense of unity among the students.

Most people were sitting in the Great Hall. Ginny was one of them and she sat with her usual friends; Colin, Ron, Hermione and Harry. She felt safe with them.

Although tired and stressed, Ginny had refused to take a rest, as suggested by the matron and had now taken to staring up at the bewitched-ceiling. It was a day that matched the mood of the students; dull, grey and depressing.

Harry spoke to her but she hardly heard his voice. "Ginny, it's going to be okay," he tried to comfort her, a lot of people had been saying this recently.

"Why couldn't she have seen it? She's supposed to see this kind of thing in visions," Ginny informed them but seemed unsure.

"True seers can have but one vision in a life time," Pavarti said as she sat beside Harry. "What's to say she didn't have one?"

Usually Ginny would have been outraged that someone had butted into her conversation but today was different and she excepted the comment.

"What? No way," Ginny answered. "She would have told me," Hermione looked up from a piece of parchment and a book she had been looking at.

"Can you be so sure?" Parvarti asked her. "What if she couldn't tell you? What if it had to be done? What if she knew things that could not be stopped?" Ginny's eyes bulged slightly and Ron shot a 'stop it' glance at Pavarti.

"What do you want?" Colin asked noticing that Susan was coming across to join them.

"The DA. We're going to save her, right," Pavarti began and then looked across at the look on Hermione's face. "Oh," she said meekly. "I'll speak later," she walked back across to Susan, muttered something and the two girls walked away sadly.

Ginny shot them all an accusing glance. "What did she mean by, oh?"

Harry shuffled restlessly.

"Hi," Ginny jumped as she turned to see a new person from behind her. She was forced to move closer to Harry as Neville sat in between herself and Colin.

"Hi, Neville," came a little chorus.

"I asked you a question," Ginny reminded them but nobody seemed able to answer.

Neville looked around, slightly confused. "Um, I never heard it," he reminded her.

"Don't worry, Neville," Harry said quickly. "What was meant by that oh," he said quickly. "Was that there is nothing we can do," Ginny opened her mouth but Harry continued, "yet," he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"About, Luna?" Neville asked and Hermione shot him a nod. Ginny remained silent.

For a couple of minutes Ginny focussed on watching the sky again. She seemed un-distracted by the noise in the background but was brought back to reality when Colin gave her a nudge. He pointed to Hermione.

"Any luck?" Ron asked her.

"Not yet," she paused. "I don't think this—"

"Traitors! The lot of you!" someone shouted from the area of the Slytherin table.

"—What?" Hermione began.

"I can't believe that you would do this. Are there only twelve loyal Slytherins in our house?" Ginny and the others tried to crane their necks to see what was happening.

"We had better stop this," Hermione began, her badge reflecting the light.

The six of them made their way over to where the noise had been coming from. Although they could not legally do anything, Harry and Neville had followed. They arrived in time to see a seventh year Slytherin send jets of green and silver sparks from his wand aggressively.

"Perhaps you all need a reminder of the power you can inflict!" he shouted, as eleven other Slytherins-- including Crabbe and Goyle--began to advance on the others.

Hermione and Ron began to step forward but they were stopped as Professors, Dumbledore, Snape and Sprout hurried forward. There was a mass of collisions and luckily, the group of Slytherin rebels came off worse. Dumbledore and Snape both instructed them forward.

The oldest one shouted as he pointed to Hermione. "Say your goodbyes, Mudblood. You're next."

Hermione flinched slightly and took herself back to her seat, the others followed and Ginny sat beside her this time.

"He was just messing with us," Hermione's voice crackled slightly and Ginny seemed unsure.

Ten minutes past and Hermione eventually slammed the book firmly as she had gone back to trying to work something out. Harry, Ron and Neville had left and Colin had gone to join dome of his fifth year friends.

"I need to go to the library," Hermione informed Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny replied, standing at the same time.

The two girls left the Great Hall—as they had agreed to staying with each other for the day—and made their way to the Library.

Hermione seemed surprised. "Gosh, it's quiet here today," she exclaimed. "There's usually at least five people in here," Ginny couldn't help a lifeless giggle.

Ginny sat at one of the large oak tables whilst Hermione disappeared behind a large shelf of books. Ginny began to stare at the table, inspecting every chip of the wood. She saw what she wanted to find. Carved into the wood was 'LL+RW,' she smiled to herself.

Sensing that Hermione had been gone for a while, she called for her. "Hermione," it was close to a whisper as they were in the library.

Ginny stood up and walked across to the bookcase where Hermione had been standing, hearing a muffled cry, Ginny turned to look behind herself.

A scar-faced Death Eater was gagging Hermione. He looked at Ginny and smiled evilly, mocking her with the wave of his hand.

Ginny wasted no time in pulling her wand from her pocket but her effort was merciless. The Death Eater, turned, his jacket named him, Hunter. He shot a stunning spell at Ginny—whilst holding onto the struggling Hermione—and she felt herself hit against the bookcase, knocking it over. She tried to reach for her wand but it was to far for her to reach.

"What on earth!" Madam Pince shouted and began to make her way over to the commotion.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Hunter snarled and he forced Hermione's hand onto a dead snake. They vanished with a pop but not before he had forced a book out of her hand—it dropped to the floor.

"What—" Madam Pince began.

"And the second, shall be trapped—not to far away," Ginny made no attempt to move. She just sat as she had fallen and shivered along her veins.

* * *

**35**

"Ginny," it had been Ron's voice that had spoken and it was quiet and depressed. "I really think you should come with us," he ended his statement with short croak.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around the Common Room. She must have fallen asleep on the couch as she had very little recollection of the previous day. Harry and Ron were both sitting with her and suddenly she snapped at Harry aggressively.

"What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here!" she shouted.

"Er," Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Ginny. Harry always comes in here," Ron quickly reminded her, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, yeah. Right—sorry Harry," she blushed with stress.

"All right," he shook his head but there was no rhythm to it.

"We're going down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat," Ron told her. He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked at her curiously. "So, you coming or not?" he asked quickly.

She spoke slowly. "Yeah—just let me go get changed."

Ron nodded and Ginny walked across the Common room. She passed Colin who was talking to the head Girl. As she looked at him, he gestured her with a sad smile and he bowed his head. She passed Draco's usual seat by the window and noticed that it was now empty.

She changed her top quickly and ran a brush through her hair. She had wanted to get back to Harry and Ron quickly but as she passed Luna's bed, she couldn't help herself from stopping and staring at it for a moment.

Ginny shook herself back into reality. Staring at Luna's bed was not going to bring her back. She walked back down the stairs, her hand gripping around the rail as she walked. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to look out of the window. She sighed and Ron stood up as she returned to him.

"Ready?" he asked serenely.

"Yeah," she replied densely.

"Come on then," Harry quickly added.

"Don't worry, Gin. Dumbledore is doing all he can to get hold of Voldemort. It's the first time he's ever even considered negotiating with him," Ron told her and Harry suddenly looked extremely impressed.

"Ron!" he exclaimed. "You didn't flinch," it was a half-joke.

"Yeah, well he has got Hermione and Luna," Ron blushed slightly and Ginny giggled but her face suddenly became a lot more focussed.

"But, Ron," she began. "Isn't there only one thing he would be interested in?" she asked.

"I don't get you?" Ron informed her but Harry seemed to have understood what she meant.

"Forget it, Ron," Harry said quickly.

Ginny shot Harry a worried look and his eyebrows turned in to create one large one. They left the common room and Ginny tripped over somebody who was sitting on the floor outside.

"Ouch," came a muffled cry.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as she supported herself. "I am so sorry, Neville—but what on earth are you doing there?"

"Well," he began as he stood up with a little help from Harry. "Dean and Thomas walked with me to here but they didn't seem to want me around," he paused briefly and the four of them began to walk towards the Great Hall. "I was hoping I could come with you," he added.

"Of cause you can, Neville," Harry said before Ron could reject the idea.

"You all right, Ginny?" Neville asked curiously as she dropped behind.

"Uh?" she caught them up halfway down a flight of stairs. "Sure—yeah," she gave them a smile.

"Would you be okay if your best friend had been kidnapped?" Ron asked Neville quietly. "And, Hermione," he added.

"Ginny knows something," Harry whispered to the two other boys. "I can tell—Ginny's been there."

"What are you proposing, Harry?" Ron asked in defence of his sister. Ginny ignored them and she began to lead. "That my sister is concealing something. Harry, if she knew something, she would say."

"She's been with him twice now," Harry reminded Ron and Neville decided that he would be best to walk beside Ginny. "Recently—and it was too easy to get her back. They didn't need her—they didn't care," Harry wasn't to sure what he was actually trying to explain to Ron.

"So why has he taken, Hermione!" Ron shouted and both Ginny and Neville turned to stare as they reached the door. "It's only Luna he wanted. Not her," he quietened slightly.

"And I guess you have forgotten something else to," Ginny shouted, not able to keep quiet any more. "The third. Had you thought about that? It could be anyone. I know that I don't want to be the one trapped in a tree," she moaned.

"Do you have that letter memorised?" Ron asked, slightly taken aback.

"So what?" she shook her head and Ron went to argue but Harry stopped her.

They made their way into the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, rather than the prefects. They joined Colin, who looked as though he had been down quite some time—although he had been in the Common room previously.

"Came down with, Vicky," he told them quickly as they stared curiously.

Ginny got a bowl and poured in some Cornflakes, she then drenched them with apple juice—something Luna had always done.

"Ginny!" Neville quickly gripped the jug from her hand before they were all drenched with apple juice. Ron and Harry looked across at her worriedly and Colin moved side-wards.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's all right," he passed her a clothe and she wiped up the mess.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes but they were interrupted from their thoughts, as something caused a great change of topic in the Hall. A house elf, wearing bright pink socks and what could only be described as a Weasley jumper, scurried over to Harry.

"Hello, Dobby," he sighed as people laughed.

"Mr Harry Potter!" he said happily. "Must come with me! Winky says she knows' things you need to know!" he jumped with joy.

"You mean she's sober for once?" Ron asked with a snort.

"Yes. Why does Harry Potters friend think that strange?" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry stood up to leave with Dobby. Ron stood up to leave too and Neville looked up at them.

"Neville—baby sit my sister," Ron informed him and Neville raised his eyebrow—Colin chuckled slightly. Usually such a comment would have made Ginny's temper sore. "Please."

Harry and Ron left and Neville watched Colin and Ginny sadly. It seemed he wanted to talk but was worried to bring it up. Colin realised and so he moved in and squeezed between Neville and Ginny. "What do you think he's doing to them?" he managed to keep his tone of voice normal.

"I'd hate to think. At least we know Luna's alive—but Hermione—" he could not finish his sentence but Colin nodded an answer.

Ginny stood up but the two boys seemed unaware of her presence.

"Sorry, Neville," she whispered as she moved through the crowds of people. "But what will happen to you if I am with you, will be far worse than if I let Ron deal with you. I hope," she sighed.

Ginny walked outside. A couple of girls standing by the door began to shout at her but Ginny blocked out the pleas for her to come back.

She stood in the centre of the grass that was in between the main school and the greenhouses. She stood there for a moment and the two girls that had been by the door rushed back into the school.

"I'm here," she shouted at the top of her voice. "I'm here," she repeated, taking in a long gulp of air. "You said you wanted me—here I am. There's no need to hurt anyone else," her voice broke slightly as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Then you won't mind, if I do this," a voice spoke as a hand groped her mouth.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see movement. Neville and Colin, followed by the same two girls that had tried to stop her, were running to her aid. Hunter turned her slightly, gripping a scull in his free hand. For a second, Ginny's eyes fell to look at Neville and Colin. It seemed like minutes and then—they were gone.

* * *

**36**

"So this is it then?" Ron mumbled into Harry's ear. "This is how it all ends?"

Ron, Harry and Neville were standing outside, amongst most of the school. It had been announced that the students were going home—those who wished to.

"It seems that way," Harry replied slowly.

"Bloody stupid. The lot of them," Ron mumbled. "I can't believe that Dumbledore gave them the option to leave—it will be disastrous," he added.

Ron's voice trembled slightly. The day previously, his sister had been taken, as the final step to Lord Voldemort's plan to come back to power.

"We'll get her back, Ron. We did it once, we'll do it again," he added.

"And, Hermione," Neville added.

"And, Luna," Colin spoke from behind them.

"Col—" Ron began to say. His jaw lowered as a group of students came up to them.

"I thought that you had all chosen to go home," Harry asked, confused.

"We came to our senses," Susan Bones spoke.

"We want our friends back," it was Lavender who had spoken.

"We want to help you, Harry," it was Colin who now had spoken.

"We've counted up," said a cold voice.

"Oh, no," Ron began, "I know that voice."

"There is twenty four of us in total—including you two," Draco Malfoy informed them.

"So. You lived?" Ron said harshly.

"This time," Draco muttered impatiently.

"Who do you think you are, starting up a decent conversation with us after six—" he was interrupted by Harry.

"Why are you being helpful—is this trickery?" Colin asked before Harry had had a chance.

"If Weasley wants his sister, admirer and friend back, you may want to tell him to listen to me," Draco hissed.

"Everyone else is in the Great Hall—we need to talk, whilst the Professors are seeing the others home," Susan began.

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

Miffed, Ron followed them to the great Hall. He passed many a student dragging his or her trunk along by magic as they raced to get to a carriage first.

"Does this mean the end of Hogwarts?" one first year asked their older brother as Ron and Harry passed them.

As they reached the main building, Ron found himself holding the door open for Colin, Harry, Susan, Lavender and then Draco—who muttered something like, 'your in the right place,' as he passed and finally, Neville.

They walked into the Great Hall and found the other students waiting at the Gryffindor table, patiently. Ron didn't pretend to know all their names but they all seemed to know Harry's.

The majority of the DA, was there. Dennis Creevey beckoned his brother to sit beside him and Padma and Pavarti both called Susan and Lavender over. Eventually, those still standing, where Harry, Draco and an extremely worried Ron.

"There are twenty four of us," Harry said somewhat unsure.

"I can count, Potter," Draco added.

"Apparently so," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Look here, Weasley. Do you want your sister back? I don't suppose anyone said you had to come," Draco said with a short smile.

Ron's temper began to rise. "And I don't, suppose, anyone actually asked you to interfere."

Harry spoke. "Don't argue with each other. This isn't a war against Red and Blonde," he said stupidly.

"Oh, that's right, Harry. Take his side," Ron sat himself down at a chair and Draco sat opposite. Ron turned his head away and pretended to be focussing on Harry.

"I'm not sure what you all want me to say," Harry began. He had become used to speaking in front of people these last couple of years—his voice no longer croaked.

"How about," it was a student Ron did not recognise. Short, pale and looked very much like a Slytherin, especially the way he stared at Draco with interest. "Lets go beat-up the bad guy and save the blonde?"

"Where'd you pick that up?" Harry asked; a somewhat amused look crossed his face. The small boy pointed to Draco and for what must have been the first time, the Malfoy blushed.

"Well, that's a nice theory," Harry began and paused to think, "but it doesn't really work that way. War takes a lot of planning and apparently the bad side is ready and we are not."

"That note—the one that was written in blood," it was Seamus that had spoken—Harry smiled as he expected him not to be there. "Didn't it say something about a full moon?"

"Yeah," Harry looked puzzled.

"Everyone knows about it," Neville added quickly.

"I hate to break it to you, mate—but it's a full moon tonight," Ron's throat suddenly went very dry.

There was a long, eerie, silence in which nobody spoke. The light patter of rain began to hit against the glass windows around them and someone let out a deep sigh.

"Well then," Harry began. "Wands out—I guess we will have to go now," his voice showed no tone or emphasis. "I hope none of you are scared of death—anyone want to stay behind?" he added and his voice failed to laugh.

"Harry," Ron stood up and pulled him away from the others. "This is stupid."

Unbelievingly, Harry turned to his friend. "It's all ready begun. We have to do this. I have to do this."

"Mate, some of these students are only in their first year—one or two of them. You'd be sending them to torture."

"Have you no faith?" Harry realised what a stupid question that probably was.

"There is no faith in war—Harry. This thing isn't even man enough to die."

"Yeah—I know. I want Hermione back," he replied sheepishly.

Ron looked at him curiously. "Then why did he take Luna?"

"You remember what she told us—we should have listened more deeply."

"And, Gin?"

"He wanted three," Harry said with a shrug. "I mean—how many times has Ginny escaped him—defied him?"

"Three…"

"It's tonight or never," Harry said a lot more loudly. "We have to find them."

"How?" Ron asked. His eyes were cracked with sleep.

They joined back with the rest of the students. Harry's eyes scanned over the youngest five, he pointed to them and they stood up.

"I need you to go occupy the teachers. You lot need to stay here because if Professor Dumbledore can't see any students—he'll get suspicious."

Draco grunted. "He's going to be anyway."

Harry shrugged of Draco's comment. "Any idea's to where they could be?"

"Half way to Barbados by now," someone said sarcastically—it sounded a lot like Dennis Creevey.

"Atlantis?"

"Bermuda?"

"Brazil?"

"Antarctica?"

"Actually," Colin shouted to make his voice heard. "Somewhere in the forest," it quietened slightly.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked.

"Yeah—that's where she saw herself," his words began to roll into each other. "There's a door. At first she thought it was somewhere else but then she said she was sure."

Ron looked up. "You know, sometimes people should learn when to keep quiet," he moaned and his voice began to get louder. "And sometimes, they should know when to speak, up."

"Well—it's a lead. If not—we'll have to do it the same way as before. Are you sure, Colin?"

"Positive. Unless Luna is a liar," he added.

"Right then," Harry took in a deep breath. "Get what you need. We shall meet in ten minutes beside the main route into the forest. Don't go passed Hagrid's Hut and try to be quiet," Susan and Pavarti began to discuss something as they stood to walk past. "No giggling," he added.

Ron stood up and turned to Harry. He looked across at the students—they all looked pretty unhappy—it was beside him why they would want to do this.

"Not you five," Harry shouted quickly. "I need to talk to you," he turned back to Ron who looked a bit fazed. The clock on the wall chimed for the eighth hour and Ron shook his head slightly.

"Gets dark about ten," he said densely.

Harry replied. "Yeah—look. I'll meet you by the Forrest. Just going to tell this lot what to do. See you there?"

"Of cause, mate," Ron attempted a smile. "Just gonna go and fetch my jumper he lied.

They nodded and Ron left Harry to deal with his younger soldiers. He tried to hurry up his pace but his legs felt as if they had been cursed. As he reached the young girl portrait, she turned to him; her usual smile had faded into the paint.

"Full moon," he said. She bowed and let him pass.

Ron made his way to his dormitory and then sat on his bed. He pulled from under the pillow, a small, tattered photograph. He smiled slightly as the people all waved and smiled at him.

The photograph showed; himself, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Luna all covered in a strange, pink, substance. He couldn't help a smile as he tucked it back under the pillow and pulled his cloak on.

"Well," he thought aloud. "I guess I should go—not that anyone will ever say, 'Ron Weasley? He's the one who saved the day,'" he mocked himself with a snort.

Ron walked back over to the door and took a quick glimpse of the room. As quickly as he had come, he left and his face showed that he hoped he wasn't about to go into a battle that would take his—or any of his friends lives.

* * *

**37**

The students had mostly congregated by the time Ron had arrived. He had tried to walk to the entrance as slowly as possible-- as slowly as looked safe. He didn't want to look afraid in front of Draco Malfoy—but he was.

Nobody was really talking and Ron wished that he could blank out the expressions on the other students' faces. Susan Bones was the last to arrive, with the exception of Harry—who had escorted her.

"I'm not sure this is all together a good idea," someone in the crowd mumbled and Harry looked at everyone in turn to see who it was that had spoken. "I mean—this many of us."

Ron watched as Harry pushed his way to the person. "What do you mean, Malfoy?" he asked impolitely.

"Oh come on, Potter," he sighed. "Twenty students are not going to go unnoticed."

Ron snorted with amusement. "Right."

"I no I am," Draco glared back.

"All right," Harry lashed out. "What do you propose?"

"That only myself, you, the Weasel," Ron growled, "Creevey, Bones, Clumsy there," he pointed to Neville, "Lavender, and the twins, go," they ignored the fact that he obviously only knew Lavender by her first name. "And Seamus Finny-what," he added.

"That's ten," Harry said making the quick calculation in his head.

"What about the rest of us?" piped up a little voice.

"Wait here—if you hear any screaming—come," Harry said.

"But—" Colin began and Harry stopped him, he mouthed, "oh," and remained quiet.

"Well, this is it," Draco shrugged and Harry pulled out his wand. "I'll lead—shall I, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I'll stay at the back."

Susan whispered to Padma. "Who would have thought a Slytherin would lead us to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Ron dropped behind so that he and Harry were at the back of the queue. He sighed and then began to speak before stopping himself. He tried again.

"Harry," he tried to make it sound as if he just wanted to speak, not interrogate. "Harry," he said again. "How do you know he isn't going to lead us straight into a trap?"

Harry paused slightly. "I don't."

"Then what are we doing, following him," his voice went up by an octave.

"Because we wants them back," he reminded Ron. "Anyway—Colin told us where to go and Draco hasn't spoken to his father for weeks," Ron looked uncertain. "His owl has returned to your dorm for months, you told me that."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"And Colin told me that he asked Luna if she loved him and it's obvious that he was the one that helped her to escape. Only a Slytherin could be stupid enough to do what he did," he laughed dryly.

"I guess," Ron returned. He had to believe Harry, Harry was after all, his best friend.

"Lumos," they heard Draco shout. All up the line of people, the word was repeated.

They walked and continued to walk. Ron seemed very worried, perhaps he had realised that there were probably still giant spiders in the forest or, perhaps it was the fact that a small droplet of water had just dribbled from his forehead down past his nose.

"Oh, great," Ron moaned sarcastically.

The heavens opened as one of Britain's summer glories made itself known. In the distance, faint flashes of light could be seen and the clashing of titans followed shortly.

Wet, depressed and un-stimulated, the ten students trekked in the now, sludgy earth. The trees tall, skeleton-like canopy did nothing to improve their moods.

"We may as well turn back," Susan moaned. "She was obviously wrong," she glared at Colin as if it were his fault.

"No," Harry said sternly. "Just a little further."

The group had now huddled together. They looked in all directions and Lavender rolled her eyes in protest. It was Pavarti who spoke next.

"There is a small clearing—other there. I can just about see the moon," she added.

Draco walked forward to investigate. "What the heck?"

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry called the direction that Draco had gone to inspect.

"A door."

All at once, there was a great commotion as the fourteen other students all rushed to where Draco was inspecting. They huddled around the dry and rotting door. Draco reached for the handle but Harry pulled him back.

"I'll go first now," he stated and Draco stepped back to allow Harry and Ron forward.

Ron leant forward and his hand wrapped itself around the handle. He tried to hide the shudder that trailed through his bones as he opened the door. He wiped his eyes, as a fresh stream of water hit his and Harry's faces.

"Someone should keep guard of this door. Any volunteers?" Harry asked and Draco stood further towards him to announce that he was going with them.

"We will," the Patil twins agreed.

"Okay," Harry replied with a nod. "Once we are all through, one of you should stand either side."

"Got it," Padma answered.

Ron-- by this point,-- had all ready stepped through to the other side. Luckily, a large cluster of rocks was protecting him from being seen by the people he had been watching.

A large clearing, surrounded by trees was where they had found themselves. In the middle of the clearing, there was a large tree. It was ancient and Muggles had attempted to hold it up by holding it up with wooden and metal poles and large areas of brown plastic.

Five, cloaked figures stood around one area of the tree. Two of them seemed to be struggling with something as one stood slightly to the side with a man on either side of him.

The students who had climbed through the frame of the door were silent. They all tried hard to see what was happening but Harry silenced them.

"Draco—go look for Hermione and Ginny. The letter said that Hermione would be caged somewhere and Ginny would be trapped in a tree. They have to be close by," he crossed his fingers in his pocket. "All of you except for Neville and Seamus. Go with him," he ordered, hoping they would be safer with Draco than near Voldemort.

They left with very little fuss. It seemed that they had all gained second thoughts on this battle that was about to begin.

One of the Death Eaters swore loudly and Harry and Ron both turned around quick enough to see Lucius Malfoy pick himself up from the ground.

He lunged forward but Voldemort spoke. "No."

Soaked, dirty and only semi-energetic, Luna stood tied to one of the tree's poles. Her long hair hid her face as she attempted to kick away the second Death Eaters.

"You may as well save your strength, girl," Voldemort hissed as he lowered his cloak. "I have waited to long for this day."

Luna screeched as the second Death Eater tightened the ropes—without magic. "You'll pay for this!" she howled, as she flicked her soggy hair away from her face.

"From who?" Voldemort mocked.

She remained silent and Peter Pettigrew snorted. Harry quietly clutched onto Ron's cloak and pointed into the air at a nearby tree.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked, his eyes rolling into each other.

Draco Malfoy was climbing up one of the trees. For a second, his feet dropped from underneath him and then he managed to sturdy himself, Neville couldn't help a giggle.

"What was that?" they heard none other than Crabbe and Goyle seniors shout.

"Go take a look," Voldemort muttered. "What ever happens—continue with the ritual," as he spoke, he took a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Get ready to stun him," Harry muttered. Seamus stood in a ready-position, Neville followed lead but Ron was still staring up at the tree. "Ron!" Harry shouted and he pulled his attention away.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, as he too, stood ready.

They could hear Voldemort chanting and the cloud began to part in the sky, yet it continued to rain as if it were autumn. As Lucius Malfoy reached them, all at once they stunned him in whisper.

Seamus and Neville pulled him beside one of the rocks and Harry remembered the spell that Hermione had once taught him. Sturdy ropes streamed from his wand and coiled themselves around Lucius Malfoy.

"Put her down," Harry suddenly heard Ron state. "Put her down now!" Ron was staring at Draco who had Ginny swung over his back as if she were a coat.

"She can't walk, Weasley," he informed Ron with a slight hint of passion in his voice. "If I put her down then she won't be able to walk back," he insisted.

"Where are you taking her? Why can't she speak?"

"I was taking her back to Hogwarts and I left the gag in her mouth because she kept trying to bite me," he added with a slight smile.

"Don't blame her," Ron walked around the other side of Draco so that he could see his sister's face. She looked pale and tired and had obviously used what little strength she had had to keep away from Draco.

"The others are looking for, Granger," Draco said. "I thought you may actually care for someone other than her," he meant Ginny.

Ron pulled the cloth from out of her mouth. "I'll take her," he said, lifting his sister's arm.

"No," she stammered and Ron looked taken aback.

"What?" Draco smiled at the stunned look on Ron's face.

"Help, Luna, Ron," Ginny tried to hold back her emotions. "They're going to kill her, Ron," she stated the obvious. "You have to get her away. You have to," she stressed and Ron quickly stuffed the cloth back into her mouth before she gave them away.

Ron nodded and Draco left. "Okay," he sighed.

Ron had been so engrossed with Ginny and Draco that he had failed to notice the noise erupting from behind his turned back. He turned in time to see Seamus get hit with a large stream of orange light—he fell into Voldemort who had been shielded from everything. He in turn fell towards Luna, who screamed.

For a brief moment, time appeared to stop and for the few seconds that nobody could think straight, Luna hoped that Voldemort had just fallen into her. As he stepped back from her body, pulling his weapon from her as he stood backwards, she let out a long, gasp of air.

After five seconds or what seemed longer, a dark patch of blood began to soak through her already sodden clothes. Voldemort dropped a long, silver dagger at his side and stretched his arms up towards the moon. Nobody moved or said a word.

"Come. Come!" he shouted as Luna's face shone with pure agony.

"I," she tried to speak. "I did tell you," she reminded him faintly. "I told you. Cloud," she strained out her words. "They covered the sky."

"No," he growled, reaching out for her neck. "You lie. You lie!"

The three remaining Death Eaters began to step backwards. Surrounded by the re-united students. Colin and Susan were supporting Hermione and Harry sent her a meek smile. She looked quite phased but well enough.

All of Luna's weight shifted forwards and only the ropes that bound her arms kept her standing. Peter began to attempt to make his master retreat.

"Get out of here!" Harry shouted to his other companions. "Go—quick. Before anything else happens."

They all ran forward, Hermione practically being dragged on her knees. Harry went to run after the man who had murdered his Mother and Father.

"Harry," Ron called. "Harry—the door. It's going,"

The four gathered Death Eaters were clutching onto a dark, glowing orb. For a brief second, Harry's eyes met Voldemort's and he felt no pain.

"I'll be back, Harry," the Lord mouthed and then they were gone.

"Ron," Harry said. "Ron, quick, lets go—before the door does," Harry attempted to push him through. Ron rooted himself to the ground.

"No, Harry," he stammered, he couldn't remember the last time he had said no to Harry. "I've got to get her."

"Ron—there's no time."

"Ginny," he mumbled. "I have to. Go, Harry. Before it's to late," his words were stronger than his actions.  
"I'll get back, somehow," he said loudly. "Take him with you," he pointed to Lucius.

Harry nodded. "Right, Ron," he picked up the loose ropes around Draco's father. He didn't worry about what happened when he pulled. He didn't mind inflicting pain. "Bye," Harry passed through the door and it fizzled from view.

Ron tried to focus himself. "Luna," he said in an attempt to remind himself the reason of which he stayed.

He ran over to the tree, she was swinging freely from it—not caring that the skin on her arms was burning in the same place. She looked awful. Her skin was pierced in many places, looking like she had been bitten all over by a vampire. Her skin had turned colourless and veins shone and she looked as though she had been swimming in a pool of water and blood.

"Luna," he attempted to wake her, shaking her head slightly. "Please—I don't like dead things," if he had of thought anyone had have been listening, he would have blushed.

"Come on," he cried as he untied the ropes. "Ginny will hate me for ever," he tried very hard not to hurt her more as he lowered her to the ground.

"Lightning never strikes twice," she whispered and Ron's heart almost stopped. Her eyes opened and their usual glow had faded into grey. "They won't come back," her face screwed up and she wailed with pain.

"I'm not scared of them," he said, uncertain.

She laid her head down onto the muddy ground. "No?"

"I lied," he admitted and she smiled timidly but even that seemed to cause her pain.

"Can you walk, Luna. I have no idea where we are," he said stupidly.

"I think if I were to move even the slightest, I would die," she croaked. "I think I shall anyway," she stated serenely.

"Don't say that," he looked around for any sign of a safe way. "That's a horrible idea," he wanted to cry in terror for her.

"I can't feel anything, Ronald. I am broken," she cried and Ron had no idea what she had meant. "I can't even feel the pain no more. That's what my mother said before she died and now I understand what she meant," she took in large breaths as she spoke.

"Luna. It's going to be okay," he tried to sound positive for her but in whisper he said, "it has to be."

For a brief moment, Luna experimented to see how high she could raise her head. A few centimetres from the ground and it fell back down again.

"Don't move," Ron moaned.

"Go, Ron. I don't want you to remember me like this," she said depressingly.

"To late," he mumbled under his breath. "Luna. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

As he looked back down at her, she closed her eyes and he felt all the tension around them disappear. He allowed himself to drop into the mud to feel her pulse and for the first time in many years, he was scared.

* * *

38

The hospital wing was strangely quiet. Over the last week more people had walked through its doors than there would have been in a normal month. Sitting at a desk in the far corner-- with her head resting on the wood-- was Madame Pomfrey; she looked tired and weak.

The dim light of early morning was passing through the stone-framed windows, slightly illuminating one of the beds in the far, right corner of the room. The girl lying in it barely moved as she breathed in and out.  
Nearest Madame Pomfrey's desk, two other beds were occupied. The first girl, Hermione, was sleeping quietly, the covers pulled tightly around her. The second was Ginny. Her eyes were open and unblinking as she stared across at the third girl. She cried quietly in an attempt to re-nerve herself.

A week had passed since a team of friends had rescued the three girls. Although Ginny and Hermione were both well healed, Madame Pomfrey insisted keeping them in the hospital wing to be monitored. The same could not be said for the third, the one wrapped in layer after layer of blankets. The one who could barely breath and the one that Madame Pomfrey had said, 'there was no hope,' for.

Luna moved slightly and Ginny's eyes widened hopefully. All Luna did however; was let out a long sigh of pain and then turn silent again.

In less than an hour, Madame Pomfrey would allow visitors to come in and see her patients and by lunchtime, she would have dismissed Hermione and Ginny so that they could join their friends for the last three days of term.

As the sun rose hire in they sky-- to show time was passing-- the light that shined over Luna's bed grew brighter and more focused. Madame Pomfrey woke up abruptly, snorting as she stirred.

Her eyes focused on Ginny. "Awake already, dear?" she said kindly.

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she moved up from the covers. "Luna!" she shouted and Madame Pomfrey jumped to stare across at her third patient's bed.

Head slightly raised; Luna was looking around the room in bewilderment. The expression on her face was hard to summerise. As well as being bewildered and totally perplexed, she appeared to be very confused but pain was far from expressed.

"My dear!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed over to Luna's bed. Hermione woke up and attempted to make sense of what was happening. "You're awake," she seemed faintly surprised.

Luna continued to try and move herself but she just sat as she had awoken. Her head slightly raised and her eyes confused and unfocussed.

Hermione and Ginny had wondered over to their friend's bed, still in their pyjamas and eager for some kind of contact that Luna may make.

"Go, go," Madam Pomfrey gestured them away from the bed. "You can leave now," she instructed them. "You are a lot better and I need to focus my attention on my other patient," she stated.

Hermione and Ginny both walked to their beds and pulled the curtains around so that they could have some privacy whilst getting changed. It appeared, that now Luna had awoken, Madam Pomfrey was not to bothered about the horrific experience the two other girls had been in—typical.

Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around Luna's bed but the light continued to shine through from high above them. She began to unwrap the layers of blankets that covered Luna and flinched slightly. Even being used too extreme injuries, it hurt the matron to think that anyone would have purposely wanted to do that to another.

Luna looked down at herself and shuddered. Although the wounds had semi-healed and the bruises had faded into light patches on her skin, her face showed she was disgusted with herself.

"These are wounds like a vampire would make," Madam Pomfrey stated. "I am slightly reassured by the light—it doesn't burn you?" she asked.

Luna continued to stare up at her healer. Most of the dressings that had been placed above the wounds had turned a tanned colour. Luna coughed slightly and was handed a glass of water. She took it obligingly and it was gone in seconds.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a warming smile. "Does it hurt?" she asked. Luna wondered what kind of a question that was but all she could do was nod and stare.

"I'm going to get some ointment for those cuts," she smiled and Luna wondered why she had been neglected for so long. Usually when you are asleep, you feel that you have not been out of it for long but somehow-- she knew she had.

Luna sat up in the bed, clinging on to her knees and pulling her bloodstained T-shirt down so that it covered her waist. She sighed to herself sadly and wondered how she could be still alive—she was sure of it that she was dead. Luna had been happy whilst she had been asleep but now all that had fizzled into a cold reality.

There was a sudden hustle and bustle as many students began to pile into the hospital, being led by Ginny and a rather reluctant Hermione. Ron was among the first. They began to through questions at the now-nervous girl.

"Luna, you're alive!" Colin exclaimed, trying to show himself behind Draco's large head.

"You're still awake!" Ginny spoke delightedly.

"Your arms," Harry added. "Your top," she blushed.

"She looks awful," it was Susan who had spoken.

"Does it hurt?" Neville asked foolishly.

"Of cause it does, twit," Draco sighed.

"Come on guys," Hermione began. "You've proved it and she looks tired," she finished.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

Luna just continued to watch them speak to her. At first, their faces were unrecognizable because of the blurs on her eyes but as Neville had spoken, things had become a lot clearer. She tried to answer Ron but nothing other than a jumble of words fell from her mouth.

Someone began to shout. "What are you doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey rushed to the aid of her patient, a small tub in her hand. "No visitors. None," she continued to shout and Luna covered her ears.

"But, Madam Pomfrey. I want to be with my," she emphasized the next words, "best friend."

"And I want to know how the girl I risked my life for is," Ron spluttered, the tips of his ears tingeing. There was a sudden spurt of laughter in the crowd.

"The two of you can stay. The rest of you," she added calmly, "out!"

The annoyed students began to leave the wing in an uproar of disbelief. Amongst the crowd Harry gestured to Ron and Ginny and left with the others.

The two Weasley's sat beside Luna's bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish applying the ointment to Luna's skin. The blonde bit on her lip as she waited; it stung.

"I'll leave you for a moment—I need to see someone," Madam Pomfrey left them sitting quietly.

Everyone did a lot of staring. Nobody seemed to know what to say or if they did—how to say it. Eventually Ron stood up but his sister pulled him back to the seat; glaring daggers.

"Luna," she began. "Do you remember anything?" she seemed quite annoyed by something.  
Luna nodded slowly.

"Don't you want to say anything to, Ron?" she asked, quite puzzled by Luna's behavior. Ginny waited for a moment for Luna's response but did not receive one. "Don't you even want to know how he got you back?" Ginny shouted standing with rage—apparently her plan had gone wrong.

"Ginny," Ron went to rest his hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's all right."

Ginny snapped. "It's not. I could have lost you. I would rather loose her than you!" she squealed. Her eyes were welding over and Luna could tell that she didn't mean what she was saying.

Ginny turned on her heal and left the room. Perhaps he was used to Ginny's temper or perhaps he thought it would be safer to keep from it. Luna went to get out of bed but sat again quickly.

"Luna," he began nervously. "Why won't you speak?" he tried to put what his sister had said behind him. Luna tried not to look at him. "Do you want a drink or somethin'?" he asked.

She shook her head and opened her mouth, only to close it again. She then began to cry. "I'm sorry, Ron," she stammered. "I've said some awfully silly things to you."

Ron looked slightly taken aback. "What do you mean?"

She appeared not to have heard the question and continued to weep into her hand. "I was so scared. I can remember everything. What they did to Hermione, Ginny," she paused, "me."

"Luna," he offered her a tissue from the box on the side and Luna took it gratefully. "What do you mean 'silly things?'" he asked again she wondered what his priorities were really like.

"One of the first things I remember doing when I met you, was laughing at you because of something you called Crabbe—or perhaps it was Goyle and then I go and tell you I'm dying and I wasn't. I feel so stupid."

"Okay," he took in a deep breath—he wasn't used to dealing with this kind of thing. "Firstly—you were a bit of a nut case back then," she attempted a smile. "Secondly. Luna, you were dying. You must have been in so much pain—you said you couldn't feel anything—your body was numb with cold blood," she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Luna—do you remember what I said to you when you laughed at me?" she nodded. "That was stupid."

"How did you get me home?" she asked. "I did really want to know but I felt embarrassed in front of, Gin," she added feebly.

He sighed to show that he was ready to speak. "I do take in some of what you say Luna. Do you remember those Thestral things that we rode on?"

She nodded. "Of cause."

He snorted. "Luck, really," he admitted. "You were covered in blood. I felt something nose at the skin around your neck. I don't know why he was there but he was and he was alone. I began to see the blurry out-line of the huge winger-horse creature. At first I thought he looked like a hippo!" he exclaimed. "Then it disappeared again—it was never more than a fussy image."

"If you couldn't see it—?"

"I'm getting there," Ron shouted. "Well I struggled to pull you up, got on and the creature obligingly flew back to Hogwarts. It took a while, mind you."

"I don't understand—how could you see it for those few moments?" she asked.

"I think it was warning me, Luna," he stated. "Harry had to wait for ages before he saw but this one—he was old. I could tell and he knew,"

"Ron," Luna stammered.

"Yes," he replied, blushing.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything," Ron said meekly.

"Well, as nice as that is, Mr. Weasley," Ron shot up from his chair and saw Professor Dumbledore. "You may leave now—I need to speak to, Miss Lovegood, if you don't mind. I believe Harry and your sister are outside listening with some of your brothers' marvelous ears. Although they don't work on my office—quite useful for everywhere else."

"Yes, Professor," he darted out of the room and began shouting at someone. Luna attempted a smile.

"How are we feeling today, Miss Lovegood?" he lowered his glasses slightly. "I trust Madam Pomfrey has started to heal those wounds?"

"Yes, Professor," she answered serenely.

"You know why I am here?"

"Sadly."

"So you saw?"

"I did."

The two exchanged glances. Dumbledore sighed and the turned to Madam Pomfrey who seemed to be giving them the eye.

Dumbledore nodded at Luna. "It must happen—and you must not try to stop it. It has always been his destiny and if he does not fulfill it; the world will fall into an age of death."

"I understand, Professor," she croaked. "I also know I can't tell him."

Dumbledore answered abruptly. "And nor must you speak of it."

Luna nodded slowly. "As is best,' her voice was sullen and she swallowed away the pain.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Well!" he began. "What a year it has been, eh?" he didn't seem his usual self but Luna knew he was attempting to cheer her up.

She closed her eyes as a large mouth; dirty, swollen and covered with blood, went to bite her arm. When she opened them again—there was nothing there. She sighed and wished she could forget what had happened to her.

"Poppy," Dumbledore looked at the pursed-lipped Matron. "Will Luna be able to leave at, twelve today. The students who are left are leaving early; I decided to not give them the option this time—can't have them prancing about," he leant down to speak into Luna's ear. "Really I want a bit of an extra holiday," he winked and looked up again.

"Well—I don't know Professor—she should defiantly not leave those wounds until next term…"  
"If she takes the potion with her, surely you wouldn't mind spending a couple of minutes to check up on her?"

"Well, no," she replied frankly.

"So it's settled—"

"But, Professor," Luna interrupted. "I have nowhere to go."

"Of cause you do; the Burrow," he rolled his eyes slightly and Luna was amused. "Mrs. Weasley says that you can have the room you stayed in over the holidays," he added.

"Really?" Luna asked excitedly and the fist time her hearted had warmed slightly for days.

"Yes," he smiled. "Why would I lie?" he began to stride out of the room. "That I presume will be okay with you, Poppy," he asked.

"Oh yes. I always like to have an excuse to chat to, Molly," she replied with a smile.

Luna heard Dumbledore speak on the way out. "Ah, Miss Weasley," he spoke cheerfully. "I don't suppose you could make sure Luna's trunk is packed?"

"Yes," Ginny's voice was squeaky and she could tell that her friend was blushing, 'Professor."

Time slipped away quickly. Madame Pomfrey had fed Luna potion after Potion until she was finally satisfied that Luna could get up and get dressed. So now—with a loss of all her appetite—Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed next to a small, brown box with one or two bottles in it.

She stared at the clock on the wall in disbelief. The time was already half past eleven and Luna wrapped her cloak around her. She felt cold and even though she had washed—dirty.

"You can go now, Luna," the matron began. "Don't forget—those," she pointed to the box, "need to be taken twice daily. Any problems—tell Molly and she'll send for me at once," Luna picked up the box and began to leave. "Try to have a nice holiday, dear," she added.

Luna nodded. "Thank you," she smiled.

Luna left the room quietly. She knew that usually, patients in her condition would be nurtured until they were one hundred percent better but it seemed that Dumbledore had had say in the matter. Her arms had been numbed and now she felt very little of the sores on her body.

"Lu," Luna turned at hearing her name and smiled. Ginny was standing behind her looking slightly out of breath. "I went to the hospital wing but she said you had already gone—I'm sorry about earlier," she added.  
"Think nothing of it," Luna mumbled.

Ginny smiled. "Come on," she began to speed up her walking pace. "Everyone is gathering by the carriages," she informed Luna.

They walked but four of the long hallways and down one flight of stairs before they came to the large entrance hall and left via the large wooden doors. Harry and Ron walked over to greet them.

"All right, Luna?" Harry asked, he had a bandage around the top of his left arm but she said nothing.

"Yes, thank you," she lied.

"We saved a carriage," Ron didn't look directly at either of the girls, "well—Hermione did," he finished.

"And Neville," Ginny added.

"That's only so there wasn't room for Draco," Ron argued.

Harry snorted. "He still tried though."

They walked over to the carriage and piled in one-by-one, starting with Ron and finishing with Luna. The carriage instantly began to move forward and Luna balanced the box on her lap.

"Pandora's box," Hermione said gently.

"Yes—but I wont curse the world into damnation if I open it," Luna answered.

Hermione smiled and nodded with appreciation. "What's in it?" she asked curiously.

Luna sighed. "Pills and potions," she half joked.

They mostly sat in silence; Neville commented on the weather once or twice and Ginny stated once that Luna's box was about to fall off but the two things that Luna wanted to talk about she couldn't speak of. Before Luna had realised, they had arrived at the station.

The six students piled out of the carriage in what seemed like, slow motion. This time however, it was Harry who was first out and Ginny last.

"We won't have a problem finding a space on the train—all our things have been put in the front compartment," Hermione began. "I had to get Crookshank's to assist me with your cat, Luna," she added.

Luna smiled briefly. "Oh, thanks," she was saying that word a lot today.

"Come on then," Harry began, although he didn't really have any desire to go back to Privet drive.

"Harry. Do your Aunt and Uncle know that you will be home early?" Hermione asked, her voice reeking with worry.

Harry sighed. "If you want to call it that," she raised her cheek at him. "Yeah—Dumbledore sent Remus around. I'm not sure how they would have taken that," he smiled slightly at the thought.

The students wondered down the outside of the train for a while and decided on the twelfth carriage. They began to get in and take their seats. Five minutes passed and the first sound of the engine began.

"Well, goodbye, Hogwarts," Neville sighed. "Just imagine—we may not have been able to go back next year if," he stopped at the look on Harry's face. "If Dumbledore hadn't reconsidered our safety."

There was a mumble of agreement. "And here is to what will be a hopefully, uneventful summer," Harry rose his hand into the air.

There was a chorus of, 'here, here's.'

Luna spoke. "Unless they are good things," she added.

Nobody replied except for Ginny, who gave a little cough.

The train continued to make its long journey back to London. At about two in the afternoon, the Trolley Lady made her usual stop. Everyone put in some money and they bought a selection of foods and beverages. Another half an hour had passed and Neville moved to the back of the carriage to get some sleep.

Hermione said that she needed to speak to Harry and pulled him away, he gave Ron, Luna and Ginny a worried glance before, obligingly, going with her.

"You know-- I wonder why everyone has to take the trip from London?" Luna began. "I mean—It seems silly that Muggle parents have to travel all the way to London to pick up their children if they live in Ireland or Scotland.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Tradition I guess."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ginny and Luna mumbled—leaving a new smile on each of their faces.

"I have a confession—something that has been bothering me—all year in fact," Ron confirmed.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"That night when the armor got knocked over," he began, his ear's tingeing. "That was me," he stated.

"Oh," Ginny began to laugh. "You know what—that's been bothering me all year! Why did you run? You scared us," she paused briefly. "What were you doing, following us about at night?" she shouted, her temper rising.

"And that's why I ran," he muttered so that Luna could hear. "I was jus a bit worried because I saw Draco leave—that's all."

Ginny nodded although she did not really seem satisfied with the answer. "Alright."

"Oh," he turned to Luna. "That night you were up in the tower, afterwards," he began—his cheeks also turning an attractive shade of magenta. "That was me to?"

Now it was Luna's turn to blush. Ginny spoke, "what are you talking about?" she asked foolishly.

"Say no more," Luna stammered and her cheeks began to glow.

The train began to rumble into a slow stop. Ginny was almost trembling on the spot, trying to find out what Luna and Ron were talking about.

"Luna," Ginny pleaded as they stepped out of the train. "Come on. What's he talking about?" she almost jogged on the spot.

"Nothing," Luna insisted, "look there's your mum."

Mrs. Weasley was standing at the front of the train with Fred and George. They were retrieving the luggage and pulling it to the side out of the way.

"I'd better go," Harry mumbled sadly as he remembered his Aunt and Uncle. "The Twits will be here," Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Have a good summer everyone—I may see you at some point," with a simple wave, herself, Harry and Neville wondered into the away. Harry and Hermione disappeared into the barrier with the trunks that had somehow appeared by their sides—Hedwig's cage was empty.

Ron, Ginny and Luna made their ways too Mrs. Weasley. Ginny called for her. "Mum! Fred! George!" she shouted happily.

"Ginny, dear—are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mum," she sported the Weasley blush. "I'm as fine as I was when you visited last week."

"Good, good," she stammered. "Ron!" she pulled her youngest son into a hug and he blushed—Luna suppressed a giggle—still holding onto her box.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Mrs. Weasley," she said quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked at the trunks in front of her. "You're always welcome, Luna."

She blushed and Ron spoke. "Mum-- you have too many trunks."

She counted. "No—four is right dear," she established.

"But, mum," Ginny said. "There are only three of us."

"Well—we are having someone else stay with us too," she began—slightly angrily.

"Yes," someone sneered from behind but then changed their tone of voice. "It was very decent of you too take me in, Mrs. Weasley. Especially after all I have been taught about your family," Draco gloated.

"Yes, well," she mumbled. "Dumbledore's orders, really," Ron and Ginny glared at their mother and Luna looked distressed. "I'll explain when we get home," Mrs. Weasley informed them.

All three of them seemed to take a long, sigh followed by a gulp. They began to drag their trunks over to the trolleys and kept out of each other's ways. As the steam from the engine of the Hogwarts Express began to part to the side; they made their ways into the small room they could travel through the flow network in.

Fred and George had vanished and Luna presumed that they had apperated; the twins always liked a chance to show off. As Mrs. Weasley lit the fire and handed out the flow powder, Ron stood by Luna.

He whispered into her ear. "I think I'll go stay with, Harry," all she did was smile and take her turn to travel down the grate.

* * *

If you liked this story, please look-out for the sequal; The End of All Things, Revisited.

* * *


End file.
